I'm A Monster
by tvdspnlover
Summary: For 4 years Kacey had been stuck in solitary, as it slowly drove her insane. Her crime, murdering her mother's killers. Everything changes when she and the rest of the 100 are sent down to Earth and she is finally free. As they fight to survive, Kacey realises that some things are still worth fighting for. Bellamy/OC (Kacey). Raven/OC (Katerina).
1. Pilot: Chapter 1

Three days. Three days it had been since Kacey was given anything to eat or drink. She had managed to ration the last drops of water she had been given by the previous guard until the night before, but now it was all gone. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and her stomach ached so bad she felt as if she was dying. She knew she wouldn't of course, this wasn't the first time they had tried to starve her out. Some of the guards were kind to her, felt bad that she was there, but most of them hated her. They thought she should have been floated. She turned her head to the side and looked at the marks she had scratched against the wall. There were 1460 scratches carved by her own bloody nails, give or take. Four years in the same four walls. She didn't miss much outside of the room, almost everything she cared about had already gone. Her mother had been killed when she was twelve. Well, more like butchered. She had seen it, the first person. It seemed right in a way, she supposed. She had ran over to her mother, as she gurgled on her last breaths. She had been screaming so loudly she almost lost her mother's last words. **_Kill them._** It was a clear order in her mind, and her mother had always told her to never disobey an order. She was a guard on the Ark, she had been defending the food rations when they came. It was a planned attack that was clear enough. There was a trial, but they never arrested anyone, stating that Kacey claiming that the three most respected people on the Ark killed her mother, was no evidence. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that accusing the Vice Chancellor of murder wasn't taken seriously. But she knew it was true, she had seen them running away. She did what her mother asked her. It was easier than she expected, they certainly weren't expecting it. She didn't bother trying to deny it when they came for her, she just didn't care anymore. That's how she found herself in solitary for four years. There was nothing in the room, no bed, no basin, not even a toilet. They were allowed out of their cells for ten minutes every day to relieve themselves and wash. There was to be absolutely no talking between the prisoners, so they talked while in their cells. There were air vents that carried their voices to each other. It was how they kept each other sane. There had been twelve people through solitary in the time she was there, most of them much older than her. Dennis, was the last person, but he had been floated over a month ago. She was waiting for something else to commit a violent crime, she knew it was wrong, but she hated being alone. Of course violent criminals didn't make the best of friends, but it was good to talk to someone who understood what you were going through. What a wonderful way to celebrate her 16th birthday, she sighed.

"Prisoner 208M, face the wall" A voice boomed suddenly, as Kacey reluctantly did so.

She heard a briefcase open and turned to see a strange looking wristband. This was wrong, she thought to herself. This wasn't for food, or wash time…this must be it. They were going to kill her. She always expected this day would come, they wouldn't be able to feed all the prisoners anymore, and the ones in solitary would be the first to go.

"You can't do this! I've just turned 16, you can't float me yet" Kacey insisted.

"Put this on" The guard told her, handing her the wristband.

"I think it's more your colour" Kacey retorted, before hitting the guard over the head with it, and grabbing his electric baton.

No way was she going to die today, she thought to herself, as the guard groaned, falling to the ground. She rushed out of her cell, closing the door behind her, so the guard couldn't get out. There were five more guards at the end of corridor, making Kacey sigh.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this fight" She heard one of the guards call over to her, as they approached.

"The feelings mutual" She hissed, raising her baton.

The first two guards ran at her, as she ducked their blows, twisting around and coming up behind them. She hit the first guard in the neck, pushing him to the ground. She then kicked the other guard in the crotch, as another guard grabbed her arm. She used her head to hit the guard in the face, pushing him off of her. Meanwhile, another guard had crept up on her and had thrown her into a nearby wall. He then rushed forward and used his baton to hit her in the stomach, while another guard grabbed the baton from her hand. She then took a hard blow to the face, which pushed her to the ground. She lost consciousness as she felt continuous blows to her stomach, as everything faded to black.

* * *

She felt someone shaking her shoulder, and slowly started to open her eyes. She was shocked to find a familiar face to the side of her.

"Wells!" She cried.

"It's so good to see you" He admitted, with a smile.

"Wait…am I dead? I'm pretty sure I'm dead" Kacey mumbled.

"No, you're alive. We're going to Earth!" He blurted out.

"Yeah, I am definitely dead" Katerina replied.

"Look at where we are. This is a drop ship. They're sending us to Earth" Wells explained.

"Us?" Kacey inquired.

"Prisoners" Well stated.

"You got arrested?" Kacey asked.

"Today. I heard you were coming and well her…" Wells trailed off, ushering to a blonde on the over side of him.

"Is that Clarke?" Kacey queried, remembering Wells' crush from so long ago.

Wells nodded at her, as Kacey zoned out. Clarke had always seemed nice enough, but Kacey had never been interested in making friendships. They had only shared a handful of conversations.

"Hey, are you still with me?" Wells questioned, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Kacey inquired, shaking her head.

"They're sending 100 of us to Earth to find out whether it's liveable" Wells explained.

"But why us?" Kacey frowned.

"We're expandable" Wells shrugged, as Clarke started waking up, as Wells attention was drawn away from her.

Kacey shut her eyes as they started to plummet down, the lights flickering on and off. She heard different voices around her, but refused to open her eyes, trying to stop an inevitable panic attack. She held the seat tightly under her hands, and bit her lip, trying to stay calm. Suddenly there were shouts from all around her, as she looked up to see a few boys had been thrown around the ship, seeming to have stupidly taken their belts off. There were sparks coming from everywhere, as smoke started to engulf them. A moment later, everything went dark as they seemed to stop. Kacey let out a loud breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding, and tried to get her breathing under control.

"Are you okay?" Wells asked her, as she nodded.

Everyone quickly took their seatbelts off, apart from Kacey and Wells, who were still in shock. She glanced behind her and saw two bodies on the floor, guessing they were dead. Down to 98 already, she thought to herself. Kacey had started to walk down the ladder when she heard people shouting from down below, she recognised one of them as Clarke's voice. Her eyes widened as she saw another familiar face, stopping mid-climb.

"Octavia?" She exclaimed, as the girl's face lit up.

* * *

 _Kacey ran down the corridors of the Ark, panting as she did so. She was so desperate not to be caught again by Wells while playing Hide and Seek that she didn't think when she opened the door to someone's room and barged in. She closed the door behind her with a giggle, thinking that Wells would never find her now. She heard a small gasp from behind her, and turned around, seeing a girl who was a probably a little older than her cowering away._

 _"_ _Oh…I…I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here…I'll go…" Kacey trailed off, seeing that the girl was scared._

 _"_ _You won't tell anyone I'm here?" The girl asked._

 _"_ _Are you not supposed to be?" Kacey inquired, as the girl shook her head._

 _Kacey approached her cautiously and found that she was half way into a hole in the floor and frowned._

 _"_ _Are you playing hide and seek too?" Kacey queried._

 _"_ _What's that?" Octavia questioned._

 _"_ _It's where you hide somewhere and another person has to try to find you. Its really fun…as long as you don't get caught" Kacey explained, as the girl suddenly became upset, looking like she was about to cry._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" Kacey asked her._

 _"_ _I…I'm not supposed to be here. I have to hide in here when they come looking for me" Octavia admitted._

 _"_ _The guards? Why aren't you supposed to be here?" Kacey frowned._

 _"_ _People aren't supposed to have more than one child" Octavia told her._

 _"_ _I won't tell anyone" Kacey told her._

 _"_ _Do you promise?" Octavia insisted._

 _"_ _Promise" Kacey nodded, spitting on her hand and holding it out to Octavia._

 _"_ _Ew, why did you do that?" Octavia laughed._

 _"_ _I see the boys doing it all the time. C'mon, you do it!" Kacey exclaimed, as Octavia did so._

 _Kacey then pressed their hands together, shaking firmly._

 _"_ _I've never talked to anyone before who isn't my mother or brother" Octavia admitted, pulling away with a smile._

 _"_ _Really?" Kacey inquired, her eyes going wide, as Octavia nodded._

 _"_ _Maybe we could be friends?" Kacey suggested, seeing how lonely the girl was._

 _"_ _Yes, please! I'm Octavia" She smiled, jumping up and down._

 _"_ _I'm Kacey" She grinned back._

* * *

After that Kacey had gone to Octavia's room twice a week, whenever her mother or brother was out. They decided that she couldn't stay for longer than half an hour, but both girls enjoyed their time together immensely. It was fun having their own little secret that no one else knew about.

"Kacey?!" Octavia cried, a grin spreading over her face.

Kacey quickly rushed down the ladder, so happy to see a friendly face. She couldn't help but tense up a little when Octavia hugged her. She had been touched so intimately in four years. She had to push down the urge to push Octavia away, knowing she couldn't have known any better.

"I can't believe you're here" Octavia smiled.

"Neither can I" Kacey replied.

"Where's your wristband" Clarke suddenly interjected, behind them.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year" Octavia informed her.

Kacey looked behind them and saw Bellamy Blake, her crush from when she was younger. He had grown up a lot since the last time she saw him. He was staring at her intently, seemingly confused by what was going on between her and his sister.

"No one has a brother" A voice shouted from behind them.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor" Another announced, as Octavia lunged towards the voice, ready for a fight.

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by" Bellamy insisted, grabbing her and pulling her back.

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia questioned.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years" Bellamy grinned at her.

Bellamy then pulled the lever to open the ship door, as sunlight blinded them momentarily. When Kacey's eyes readjusted she could hardly believe what was in front of her. Trees, grass, the sky, none of it seemed real. Octavia took a cautious step forward, breathing in the air. Kacey could feel the wind flying through her hair, something that she had never expected to feel. She held her breath, as Octavia jumped down onto the ground below, as if expecting the earth to swallow her up.

"We're back, bitches!" Octavia suddenly shouted, throwing her arms back, as they all grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you guys have any questions about this story, please leave a review:)


	2. Pilot: Chapter 2

They all came rushing out a moment later, as Kacey ran over to Octavia, giggling.

"I can't believe we're really here. We're free!" Kacey exclaimed, as Octavia started jumping up and down.

"Can you hear that? Oh my God, that's the wind" Octavia laughed, eyes wide.

Another sound came a moment later, making both of them chuckle. In all the excitement, Kacey had forgotten that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink in the past three days.

"I'm starving. I'm going to find something to eat. I'll meet you back here" Kacey stated, as Octavia nodded.

She ran off into the woods, finding a few stray people around. They all smiled at her, something she had never expected to see. She supposed everyone was just so happy to be out of prison. She was starting to feel lightheaded when something suddenly dropped on her head.

"Ouch" She cried, looking down and gasping when she saw what it was.

Fruit. Some sort of mango. She debated for a moment whether to eat it, it could be poisonous, but her hunger overruled her thoughts. She took a big bite into the fruit, moaning at how good it tasted. It was so fresh. She quickly finished the fruit, about to try to find some more when she heard shouts coming from the drop site. With a sigh, she decided to go back, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"You're not listening. We all need to go" She saw Wells insist.

"Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth" A boy mocked, pushing Wells, as Kacey started to edge forward.

"Think that's funny?" Wells retorted, as the boy suddenly pushed him over, as Wells dropped to the ground.

Growing angry, Kacey started to rush over to them, no one seemingly taking notice. Meanwhile, Wells had pushed himself up, raising his hands as if ready for a fight. She could see the other boy was going to lunge at him. Kacey raced towards him, and kicked him hard on the knee, pushing the other boy to the ground. Before he could get up, she kicked him again, this time in the stomach, making him stay down. She moved her foot to his throat, as she glared at him.

"Do we have a problem?" Kacey asked, as the boy tried to push her off.

Kacey crouched down onto the ground, putting more pressure on his throat, meaning that it was harder to push him away.

"Answer the question" She insisted.

"No" He gritted out.

"Good" She smirked, shoving him aside.

"Holy crap. That's the serial killer girl" Someone suddenly gasped, as Kacey rolled her eyes.

With a sigh, she turned away from the group, hearing the gossiping start. She decided she didn't want to be around to hear it. At least for just a little while, not everyone hated her instantly.

* * *

A little while later, she had climbed up the tree that she had found the fruit by earlier and was amazed to find that there was ample amounts of the fruit. She had been gorging on them at first, losing count of how many she had eaten. After a while, she realised that she better not let everyone else starve and had started chucking the fruit down, planning to give them to the others later.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly boomed, making Kacey almost fall out of the tree.

"Jesus, give a girl a little warning" Kacey exclaimed, her eyes going wide when she saw it was Bellamy.

"What are you doing up there?" Bellamy asked.

"Food. Catch!" She called down to him, holding up the fruit.

She threw it down to him, but he hadn't been ready to catch it, and it ended up hitting him in the face. Kacey cringed and started rushing down the tree.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Kacey apologized once she got to the bottom and started to run over to him.

She was surprised to he was laughing, now holding the fruit in his hand. He must have for her reaction was funny, she thought to herself.

"At least we've got matching bruises now" Kacey stated, indicating to her face.

The left side of her face had now become bruised due to her earlier beating, and she could see that Bellamy's cheek had started to turn darker.

"When did that happen?" Bellamy frowned, wondering if someone had hurt her.

He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so protective over her…maybe because she was his sister's friend.

"Solitary. The guards aren't very polite" Kacey admitted, as Bellamy's frown deepened.

"Look, before you say anything. I know you can't be happy about me and Octavia being friends, but I-" Kacey started, but Bellamy cut her off.

"I couldn't stop O being friends with anyone, even if I wanted to" He confessed.

"Oh…I thought you'd be pissed that she didn't tell you that she was friends with the 'murderer'" Kacey informed him.

"I already knew you were friend's ages ago" Bellamy stated.

"She told you?" Kacey queried, surprised.

"No, I figured it out pretty quickly. You guys weren't as good at hiding it as you thought you were" Bellamy told her.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Kacey frowned.

"Octavia needed a friend, and it didn't seem like you were going to tell anyone" He explained.

They both turned around when they heard a loud whooping sound from the direction of the drop site. They could see flames had risen up, guessing that they had started a fire.

"What's going on?" Kacey inquired.

"We're taking our wristbands off" Bellamy replied.

"Why?" Kacey questioned.

"If people on the Ark think we're dead then they're not going to come down here. No more bossing us about, telling us what we can and can't do-" Bellamy started, but this time, Kacey cut him off.

"You had me at people on the Ark not coming down" She stated, as Bellamy grinned.

A few minutes later, Kacey was placing her hand on a nearby rock, as Bellamy attempted to get a knife in between her hand and the wristband. He had to wiggle the knife around a bit to find the groove that would release the wristband, but when he did, he accidently nicked her wrist, as she started to bleed. The wristband came off a moment later, but she had begun to bleed more.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, cupping her wrist with her other hand.

"Sorry, let me help" Bellamy told her, as he ripped part of his shirt off, and started to tie it around the cut.

"Thanks" Kacey smiled at him, as he finished tying up the cloth.

"You're welcome" He grinned back at her.

"What's going on?" A voice called over to them, as Bellamy sprung back.

"I'll leave you to it" Bellamy announced, backing away, as Wells approached her.

"You took the wristband off?" Wells questioned.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kacey inquired.

"How could you be so stupid? If the Ark thinks we're dead then they won't come down. They'll die up there" Wells insisted.

"So? I don't care" Kacey retorted.

"You don't mean that" Wells shook his head.

"Actually I do. Anyone I cared about is either down here or dead. The people up there are the ones who refused to get justice for my mother's death" Kacey explained.

"And it was right for you to kill them?" Wells queried.

"Oh, don't you dare. You're supposed to be on my side!" Kacey exclaimed, standing up.

"I didn't want to believe it when I heard…but when you attacked Murphy earlier…you really did butcher those men didn't you?" Wells accused.

"Yeah, I did. And I'd do it again" Kacey spat out, shoving past him.

"How can taking someone's life be so easy for you?" Wells shouted after her.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled back.

The truth was, she tried not to think about the lives she took. She thought it would help when she murdered her mother's killers…but it didn't. It didn't give her closure, make her feel better, nothing. It just landed her in solitary for the rest of her life. She knew she was a monster for what she did, but it hurt coming from someone she considered a friend.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll be seeing Kacey interact more with Bellamy and other important characters soon. Please leave a review:)

 **teenwolfismylife101** : Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too:)

 **musicluver246** : Thank you:) I'm glad to hear it!


	3. Earth Skills: Chapter 1

The next day, Kacey found herself back in the tree, still foraging for the fruit. It seemed like no matter how much she picked there always seemed to be more. She had found the fruit that she had thrown down the other day was already gone, and figured that Bellamy must have given it to the rest of the group. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps, as it sounded like someone was running. She looked down to see a familiar blonde.

"Clarke!" Kacey called down to her, as she stopped.

"Did you find Mount Weather?" Kacey inquired, rushing down the tree.

Her eyes went wide when she saw how Octavia was limping and realised she must have been hurt.

"Are you okay?" Kacey questioned, rushing over to her side.

"We had some problems on the way" Octavia sighed, as she slung her arm around Kacey's shoulders, as they began to limp back to camp.

When they got there Kacey was surprised to find Wells had Murphy in a headlock, with a knife to his throat.

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke shouted at him, as Wells shoved him away.

Murphy ran back towards Wells, wanting to get his own back, but Bellamy held him in his place.

"Enough, Murphy" Bellamy hissed at him, as his eyes found Octavia limping towards them.

"Octavia. Are you all right?" Bellamy questioned, rushing over to her and helping her step over a branch.

"Yeah" Octavia mumbled, as she went back to leaning her wait on Kacey.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy frowned.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather" Octavia stated.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asked.

"We were attacked" Clarke informed him.

"Attacked? By what?" Bellamy queried.

"Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder" Finn announced, as Kacey's eyes widened.

There were people here that survived? How is that possible, she thought to herself.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us" Clarke explained.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will" Finn went on.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells inquired.

"Jasper was hit. They took him…Where is your wristband?" Clarke exclaimed.

"Ask him" Wells retorted.

"How many?" Clarke hissed.

"Twenty-four and counting" Murphy smirked.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Clarke announced.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy called out to them.

Kacey hoped he was right, but something told her that they all might have made a big mistake.

* * *

Later she heard that a group were going off to find Jasper, the boy who was captured. Kacey decided to go along too, wanting to find out what these grounders were really like and because she heard Wells was going to. They may not have been on good terms, but she knew Wells would need someone to keep his back.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it" She heard Bellamy tell Murphy, as she crept up on them.

"You try that and I think you'll be biting off more than you can chew" She called over to them, with a smirk.

"Why are you coming?" Bellamy frowned at her.

"I have my reasons" She shrugged.

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart" Bellamy shouted to Clarke a little while later.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy" Wells told him.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy said, shoving him, practically begging for a fight.

"Can you stop fighting like little children for two seconds?" Kacey questioned, annoyed by their behaviour.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste" Clarke explained.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go" Bellamy informed her, tugging at her wrist.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" Clarke retorted.

Kacey raised an eyebrow at this. She had to admit the blonde certainly was very brave.

"Brave princess" Bellamy mocked.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?...You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Girls, come with me" Finn announced, coming out of the bushes.

"I have a name and I don't like being ordered about. Thanks" Kacey told him, as he shrugged and walked off with a Clarke.

"So why are you really here?" Bellamy queried, as they got closer to where Jasper was taken.

"I want to see what we're up against" Kacey shrugged, as they walked in sync.

"That can't be the only reason. You know my motive, why don't you tell me yours?" Bellamy insisted.

"I'm here to make sure Wells doesn't get himself killed" Kacey admitted.

"So wait…you like him, but he likes Clarke, but she likes Finn" He suggested.

"What? No. Ew, that's gross. I've known Wells since we were like 6…we're just friends" Kacey explained.

"I thought you two were fighting" Bellamy stated.

"You heard our fight the other day?" Kacey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think everyone in a mile radius did" Bellamy joked.

"He may be a dick, but he's still my friend. I look out for my friends. But I'm guessing you wouldn't know about that" Kacey suggested.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bellamy questioned, offended.

"Sure, you'd die for your sister. But all the people here, they're not your friends. I doubt you could care less about them" Kacey went on.

"You're wrong" Bellamy told her.

"Really?" Kacey queried.

"They're not my friends, but they are my responsibility. I'm just trying to keep things together" Bellamy stated.

"Then maybe you should keep your guard dog on a leash" Kacey exclaimed, ushering to Murphy.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this and seeing Bellamy and Kacey's relationship begin to grow. It would be so great if some people could leave a review?:)


	4. Earth Skills: Chapter 2

"Guys" They heard Clarke suddenly shout.

They followed her voice into an open space, and gasped when they saw Jasper tied up to a tree, blood all over him.

"Jasper. Oh, my God" Clarke gasped, as she started to walk forward.

"Clarke, be careful" Finn warned her.

Kacey heeded this advice and started to tread very carefully. This all seemed far too easy.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked.

A moment later, Clarke fell through the ground, only to be caught just in time by Bellamy. The ground beneath Clarke was full of wooden spikes, which would kill her instantly if she were to fall. Kacey expected him to pull her up immediately, but he seemed to hesitate, as both their eyes fell on Clarke's wristband.

They all rushed forward, pulling Bellamy up, as Kacey grabbed onto Clarke's arm, making sure she didn't fall.

"You okay?" Kacey queried.

"Yeah…We need to get him down" Clarke panted.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines" Finn offered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you" Wells added, but Finn shook his head.

"No. Stay with Clarke. And watch him. You. Let's go" Finn told Murphy.

Kacey decided to stay with them too, hoping that they wouldn't try to kill each other.

"There's a poultice on his wound" Clarke realised.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing" Bellamy suggested.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us" Clarke warned them, as Kacey gulped, thinking that Clarke was probably right.

* * *

"Be careful" Clarke insisted, as they began cutting him down.

"They must have some pretty advance medicine to keep him alive for this long after taking a spear to the chest" Kacey stated to Clarke.

"They certainly seem to have some sort of intelligence" Clarke replied.

A moment later, they heard a rustling from the bushes, making everyone alert.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked.

"Grounders?" Bellamy suggested.

"It sounded too big" Kacey told him.

Kacey's eyes widened when she saw some sort of black puma enter the clearing, her heart beating faster. It quickly started to rush at them, as Kacey looked around for a weapon to defend herself.

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke cried.

Bellamy reached for his side, but frowned when he couldn't feel the gun. A loud gunshot rang off nearby them, as they saw that somehow Wells had got the gun and started to shoot at the Puma. This scared the animal into the undergrowth, as it tried to sneak up on them. Suddenly the animal jumped out of the bushes, heading straight for Bellamy. Kacey jumped forward, shoving him to the ground, as she toppled over with him. A second later, Wells shot the animal, as it fell where Bellamy was just before, meaning it most likely would have crushed him. Breathing heavily, Kacey glanced down at Bellamy's face, as he looked up at her with gratitude and something else. She quickly rolled off him, as he went to stand up, holding a hand out to her. She gratefully took it, as he pulled her up, giving her a nod of thanks. He seemed to forget he was still holding her hand for a minute, as Wells frowned, looking at how close the pair were. Bellamy recognized this, dropping her hand, quickly.

"Now she sees you" Bellamy told Wells.

Kacey agreed, Wells had been brave, a little stupid, but he had handled the situation. Clarke must have been impressed.

* * *

That night, Kacey had offered to watch over Jasper. She felt sorry for him, and the fact that he hadn't even been on the ground for 48 hours and had almost died. She was surprised when Bellamy came in soon after Clarke left. He held out some of the meat from the puma, which she gratefully took.

"Thanks" She stated, with a small smile.

"I thought you should get first dibs. You saved my life today" Bellamy exclaimed.

"No problem" She shrugged, taking a bite into the meat.

Bellamy began to walk away, but Kacey had to ask him a question first.

"Were you really going to drop Clarke today?" Kacey inquired.

"No" He shook his head, after thinking for a minute.

"Because you knew it was wrong or because it would be tactically wrong?" Kacey went on, as Bellamy shook his head, a small smile on his face at her persistent nature.

"A bit of both" He admitted, walking away.

* * *

"That damn kid, is messing with my head" Murphy sighed, as he messed up his aim, throwing a knife at the tree.

The knife barely made it near the tree, flopping down pathetically a moment later. With a roll of his eyes, Murphy went to retrieve his knife, and went to stand next to Bellamy.

"He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse" Bellamy told him, as he was about to throw his axe.

Before he did, Murphy's knife was suddenly grabbed from his hand and thrown at the tree, meeting its target. The boys turned around to see Kacey smirking at them.

"That's how it's done" Kacey said, proudly to Murphy.

She saw Bellamy give her an impressed look as she went to get Murphy's knife, and felt a little giddy. She usually didn't like to show off, but seeing Murphy miss his target every time was starting to irritate her. She zoned out of their conversation as she took the knife from the tree, rolling the small blade in between her fingers.

"Let's go kill something" Murphy announced.

"You're not going. I need you to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected" Bellamy explained.

"Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut" Murphy warned, as Kacey gave him his knife back.

He angrily threw it back towards the tree, missing once again, which made Kacey laugh.

"Ooo, you were almost there that time" She mocked, as he glared at her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Could I please get some reviews, as I haven't had any for a while?:)


	5. Earth Kills: Chapter 1

They had been trekking through the woods for almost an hour when they finally spotted a boar.

"Shh... She's mine" Bellamy whispered to the hunting party, as they approached.

A twig snaps behind Bellamy and on instinct he threw his axe behind him, hitting a tree, narrowly missing a little girl who had stepped on the twig.

"Get him!" One of the boys shouted, as most of them ran after the boar.

"God Bellamy, you can't just go throwing that thing around" Kacey scolded him, as she rushed over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders, as she nodded.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Charlotte" She replied.

"I almost killed you. Why aren't you back at camp?" Bellamy queried.

"Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just… I couldn't listen anymore" Charlotte stuttered.

Kacey couldn't help but notice the strange look the girl had in her eyes. Haunted, seemed the right word.

"There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl" Atom insisted.

"I'm not little" Charlotte retorted, making both Kacey and Bellamy smile.

"Okay, then…But you can't hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before?" Bellamy questioned, as Charlotte shook her head.

"Who knows? Maybe you're good at it" Bellamy smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you can stick with me" Kacey told the girl, who looked scared.

* * *

Kacey looked up when she heard a commotion above her head. She saw a flurry of shapes, as all different birds flew past her, causing her hair to fly up. She frowned, as she saw a deer running in the same direction, tearing through the undergrowth like crazy.

"Run!" She shouted, as the others looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Bellamy asked, with a frown.

"Just shut up and run!" She insisted, as he and Charlotte started to do so.

They hadn't got far before they could see what Kacey had been warning them about, there was a strange yellow fog creeping up on them.

"Come on, there are caves up ahead!" Bellamy called out to them, as he pulled Charlotte along.

They kept running until they came up to the caves, quickly piling in, as the fog was almost upon them.

"Bellamy!" They heard a voice cry.

"Help!" It came again.

Kacey was about to move back out the cave, realising it must have been Octavia's new crush, but Bellamy grabbed her waist and pulled her back inside.

"He's still out there!" Kacey insisted.

"We can't go back out there. He's probably found the others by now anyway" He explained, as she reluctantly nodded.

"What is it? Is it going to kill us?" Charlotte panicked.

"No, we should be fine in here. C'mon, let's get further into the cave" Kacey suggested, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her along.

"We're going to be here a while. We should get some rest" Bellamy advised, when they got to the end of the cave.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Charlotte queried.

"Of course" Kacey promised her.

"We'll keep watch. Make sure nothing happens while you're sleeping" Bellamy exclaimed.

It didn't take long for Charlotte to fall asleep, even though she was obviously terrified.

"I wish I could fall asleep that quickly" Kacey stated.

"Little kids are just like that. They tire themselves out" Bellamy shrugged.

Kacey tried to move some hair out of her face that had been stuck to her forehead due to all the running they had done, when Bellamy spotted something on her arm. He noticed pale pink lines running across most of her lower arm, frowning when he realised what they probably were. Kacey caught his line of sight, and self-consciously pulled her sleeve up to fully cover them.

"I…Its not…" Bellamy stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Just leave it, okay?" Kacey insisted, as she leaned back against the rocks, looking away from him.

* * *

"No!" A loud shout, woke Kacey up.

"Charlotte, wake up" Bellamy exclaimed, shaking her lightly.

"I'm sorry" Charlotte sighed, embarrassed.

"Does it happen often? What are you scared of?...You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it" Bellamy told her, as Kacey watched the interaction.

"But…I'm asleep" Charlotte frowned.

"Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep" Bellamy theorised.

"Yeah, but…How?" Charlotte queried.

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death. Let me see that knife I gave you…Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, 'screw you. I'm not afraid.'" Bellamy explained, as he handed her back the knife.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid" Charlotte said, timidly, as Bellamy gave her a look.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid" She repeated more firmly.

"Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep" Bellamy stated, patting her leg gently, before going over to where he was trying to rest moments before.

"You're good at that" Kacey observed.

"Having a younger sibling helps" Bellamy shrugged.

"The closest thing I've probably ever had to a brother is Wells" Kacey scoffed.

"You guys seem pretty close" Bellamy suggested.

"When he wants us to be" Kacey told him.

"When he's not making heart eyes at Clarke's back" Bellamy realised.

"He didn't even try to get his dad to help me when I got sent down. He pretty much just cut all ties with me" Kacey admitted.

"Then why are you still friends with him?" Bellamy inquired.

"It's not like there are hundreds of people just lining up to be my friend. No one wants to be friends with a killer. I wouldn't" Kacey explained.

"I would" Bellamy confessed.

"…The scars on my wrist…I used to cut myself when I was in solitary at first" Kacey blurted out, not sure why she was really saying it.

"Why?" Bellamy asked.

"I guess I wanted to punish myself…for what I did. For letting my mum down" Kacey went on.

"How do you feel now?" Bellamy inquired.

"I don't know…its nice not being stuck in the same four walls every day, but I don't really think I deserve it. I was supposed to get floated. Only two more years" Kacey sighed.

"You're only 16?" Bellamy frowned.

"Yeah, it was my 16th when we came down to the ground. One hell of a birthday present I guess" Kacey chuckled, lightly.

"You seem older" Bellamy mumbled, as Kacey shrugged.

"I'm glad you're here. I mean, I would be dead otherwise" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Oh, and that would be a tragedy" Kacey laughed, nudging Bellamy.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really like how their relationship is developing. Please leave a review:)


	6. Earth Kills: Chapter 2

Kacey slowly woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes lightly. She felt something warm by her side, and moved her head up to see that she had been sleeping on Bellamy's shoulder. She quickly pushed herself away, embarrassed, waking Bellamy up in the process.

"Is it morning?" Bellamy questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. Should we go see if it's cleared yet?" Kacey questioned, as Bellamy nodded.

"I'll go wake Charlotte up" Bellamy stated.

They cautiously made their way out of the cave, looking around the forest around them, and thankfully not finding any fog.

"It's all clear. Anybody out here? Jones?" Bellamy shouted out.

"We're here!" They heard Jones call back, as they hurried to find them.

"Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy queried.

"Made it to a cave down there" Jones informed them.

"Us too" Kacey stated.

"The hell was that?" Bellamy frowned.

"I don't know" Jones admitted, as Bellamy looked the group over.

"Where's Atom?" Bellamy inquired, as Jones merely shrugged.

Kacey watched Bellamy's expression, seeing fear, worry and even some guilt appear.

They hadn't been trekking back to camp long, before they heard Charlotte's piercing screams. Both Kacey and Bellamy rushed after her, worried she was being attacked. When they found her, they saw she was looking at the body of Atom. Kacey wasn't even sure he was alive, until she saw his body heave up and down, as he gagged.

"Son of a bitch. Atom" Bellamy cried, rushing over to him.

"It must have been the fog" Kacey realised, kneeling down beside him.

"Kill me" They both heard Atom rasp.

"Don't be afraid" Charlotte told him, placing the knife in his hand.

Kacey couldn't help but frown at this action, thinking that it was an odd thing for such a young child to say.

"Go back to camp. You too, Charlotte" Bellamy ordered, as the group left.

"Kill me…Bellamy…please" Atom rasped, as Bellamy dropped to his side.

They both looked up and down Atom's burns, realising that there was no way he was going to make it. Bellamy moved, as if to take Atom's life, but Kacey stopped him, taking the knife from his hand.

"Don't. It will change you" Kacey told him.

"Atom, I'm going to help you okay" Kacey said, gripping the knife in her hand.

"Hey, look at me. Atom, just keep looking at me" Kacey insisted, taking his hand in her free hand, and squeezing down on it, seeing how scared he was.

"You don't need to be scared. Where's your parents?" Kacey asked.

"D…Dead" Atom floated.

"You'll be with them soon, Atom. It will be okay" She stated, as he nodded.

She then sunk the knife into his neck, then took it out again, as blood gushed out. He died almost instantly, but Kacey kept squeezing his hand until for a little while longer. What was one more life? This was who she was, a murderer. She hadn't noticed Bellamy's intense stare on her, like he was finally starting to piece together who she really was. Neither of them noticed, Charlotte had seen all of this, and unrecognizable expression on her face.

* * *

They carried Atom back to camp, Kacey coming in later as she didn't want to be involved with all the drama. However, when she saw Octavia storming off into the dropship, tears cascading over her cheeks, Kacey quickly rushed forward, as Bellamy watched her go.

"Octavia!" Kacey exclaimed, as the girl stopped.

"He's dead…he was just here…and now…" Octavia stuttered.

"I know, I know" Kacey sighed, biting her lip and pulling Octavia into a hug.

She wasn't sure why but she still seemed to have an aversion to hugs. It was too intimate for her, after not having an human contact for four years, but she needed to put Octavia first.

"He wouldn't speak to me before…do you think he hated me?" Octavia asked.

"No, of course not. He liked you" Kacey stated, pulling away.

"Was it quick?" Octavia inquired.

"I…I had to kill him, he was in pain. But I made sure he didn't suffer anymore. He was thinking of his parents when he went. I told him that he'd seen them again" Kacey explained.

"Do you really believe that? When we die, we see the people we loved again?" Octavia queried.

"I really hope so. Are you going to be alright?" Kacey queried.

"Yeah" Octavia nodded.

"How's Jasper?" Kacey questioned.

"Alive. He's going to be alright" Octavia grinned.

"Good kid. He's a strong one" Kacey mumbled.

"Listen, I think I should go talk to Wells, we had an argument…" Kacey trailed off.

"Sure, go. I'll be here" Octavia told her, as Kacey nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Peace offering?" Kacey called out, holding out some water for Wells.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing" Wells stated, stopping digging the grave.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you" Kacey shrugged.

"And I shouldn't have said what I did. You're not a bad person, I know that" Wells exclaimed.

"For someone digging a grave you seem oddly up-beat" Kacey suggested.

"Clarke's forgiven me" Wells grinned.

"You told her about…?" Kacey asked, knowing he was talking about what happened with Clarke's father, which he had only told her recently.

"She figured it out for herself" He replied.

"So I'm guessing I'm going to have to try to be nice to her now" Kacey realised.

"She's not that bad" Wells insisted.

"No, she's not. A little uptight, but she's good. I'll leave you to your digging, lover boy" Kacey joked.

"Don't start" Wells shook his head, fondly.

"Mister Heart Eyes" She grinned.

"Stop it" He laughed, as she walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Why did they have to kill Wells? I'll never get over it. Please leave a review:)


	7. Hiatus

Due to lack of reviews, I have decided to put this story on hiatus. If you want to see more of this story please send a review of PM me. Thanks:)


	8. Murphy's Law: Part 1

**Author's Notes** : So I've finally decided to re-start this story as the 100 is coming back in February and as a late Christmas present to all of you. If you want this story to carry on please do leave reviews, as this will tell me there's still interest in this story!

* * *

She was awoken the following morning by screams, as she jumped up from where she had been sleeping, she noted that it was more than one person screaming. Were they being attacked, she wondered. She quickly ran to the front entrance, finding a large crowd had been gathering around something.

"Kacey, wait!" Bellamy exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's happened?" Kacey queried.

"Just go back to the dropship. Just-" Bellamy insisted, but she pushed him off of her, knowing whatever had happened was bad.

That's when she him. Wells was lying on the ground, dry blood covering his neck and top. Dead. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She was talking to him…no more than five hours ago. He couldn't be dead.

"Wells…" She whispered, the word coming out as more of a cry.

Without a moment's hesitation, she began running past the crowd. She ran to where Wells had been digging the graves. She wasn't sure what she expected to find…maybe Wells standing there, asking her what she was freaking out about. She dropped to the floor, and let out a piercing scream. She pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to cave in on herself. He was dead.

"No, no, no…" She mumbled, rocking herself back and forwards.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see it was Bellamy. She flinched away from him, not used to the contact. She felt like her brain was shutting down, she couldn't process it. Bellamy crouched down beside her, careful this time not to startle her. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but she didn't seem to be able to cope with being touched. He remembered back to the previous day with Charlotte, and how she had held the younger girl's hand. Cautiously, he placed his palm over her hand, not sure what to expect. She moved her hand almost immediately, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. He squeezed back, as she hid her face in her knees. They sat like that for a long time. Maybe even a few hours. Kacey raised her head eventually, wiping away a few stray tears. Bellamy stood up, his hand still covering her own. She allowed him to help pull her up, her expression unrecognisable. She then let go of his hand and started to walk back into the camp, as Bellamy followed her.

* * *

She had been sitting by Wells' grave when she heard the commotion. With a sigh, she went to stand up, figuring that she should go check it out. She found herself looking at another crowd, and couldn't help but wonder if someone else was dead.

"Hey, what's happened?" Kacey asked, the person nearest to her.

"They're saying Murphy killed Wells" The guy replied, probably not realising who she was.

Kacey immediately pushed past him and the rest of the crowd, finding Clarke and Murphy in the middle. Without thinking, she lunged at Murphy, pushing him to the ground. She then began punching him in the face, not caring that she was probably going to kill him. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist a moment later, pulling her off of Murphy.

"You bastard!" She cried, as she was pulled away from Murphy, who spat blood out of his mouth.

She turned to see it was Bellamy who had pulled her off him, who was now shaking his head at her.

"I say we float him" A voice announced, as cheers began to ring out.

"That's not what I'm saying" Clarke retorted.

"Why not? He deserves to float. Its justice" A boy exclaimed, as Kacey couldn't help but agree.

"Revenge isn't justice" Clarke insisted, but they weren't going to listen to her.

"Float him! Float him!" People began to cry, as Murphy was tripped over.

People began to violently kick Murphy, as Clarke tried to intervene, but she was pushed back by the crowd. Murphy was then gagged and thrown down a hill, as they all followed the scene. A rope was thrown over a branch, as Kacey realised what they intended to do. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt guilty…what if Murphy wasn't the killer? She had no idea what was going on really and she had basically sentenced him to death.

"You can stop this. Make Bellamy stop, he'll listen to you" Clarke told her, as Murphy had a rope placed around his neck, as he was only held up by a box.

Bellamy looked around at her, as if wanting confirmation of what to do, but Kacey didn't know. Everything was happening to quickly, so she simply looked away. She heard a loud bang, and turned back to see Murphy was now being hanged.

"No!" Clarke cried, pushing her for not speaking out.

"This is on you, Princess. You should have kept your mouth shut" Bellamy shouted at her, getting in between the two girls.

"What the hell are you doing? Cut him down! Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down! Get out of my way" Finn announced, rushing to towards them.

"Stop! Okay? Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" Charlotte announced.

"Oh, my God" Clarke gasped.

Kacey quickly grabbed Bellamy's axe and threw it at the rope, cutting Murphy down. Kacey looked to Murphy, feeling guilty as she realised she almost let an innocent man die.

* * *

Kacey sat on the table, her leg shaking constantly. She could hardly comprehend what was going on. Charlotte had killed Wells. That little girl that had the nightmares. She looked over to Charlotte, who looked away from her, with a guilty expression. She was probably about the same age when she killed the men who murdered her father. It had been decided that she wouldn't be killed, so why should Charlotte? She was angry about Wells death, but she had already seen that revenge didn't get you far. It just made you cold. She wouldn't kill the girl.

"No! Please, Bellamy" Charlotte's cry's brought her out of her thoughts.

"Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be okay. Just stay with them" Bellamy assured her, holding her shoulders.

"I'll go with you" Kacey announced, standing up.

"Thanks" Bellamy nodded to her.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us" Murphy smirked.

"Dial it down and back off" Bellamy told him.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?" Murphy mocked, as Bellamy swallowed.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted" Bellamy retorted.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now? So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favour?" Murphy exclaimed, as only a few hands went up.

"I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!" Murphy accused them.

"Why do you think they wouldn't want to hang you? Maybe if you weren't such a dick they wouldn't be out for your blood" Kacey informed him.

"You know while we're at it, maybe we should kill you too. You are a murderer, after all" Murphy threatened.

"Shut up. If you wanted to do that you'd have to kill half the people in this camp" Bellamy stated, standing protectively in front of Kacey.

"Murphy. It's over" Bellamy insisted.

"Whatever you say, boss" Murphy shrugged, giving up far too easily.

Kacey tensed, knowing something bad was going to happen, as Bellamy walked away. However, she was surprised when Murphy picked up a nearby log of wood and slammed it down onto Bellamy's head. He dropped instantly, unconscious. Kacey launched herself at Murphy, angry, but he saw her coming and hit her with the full force of the log. She too fell to the ground, as her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw was Bellamy's face, as she heard cries all around her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Its going to be great seeing Bellamy and Kacey's relationship develop. Please leave a review:)

 **BABYGATOR1854** : Aw, thank you so much! Sorry for taking so long to reply. Here's the update you wanted finally:)

 **1** : Thank you for saying this! I hope your happy I've decided to restart this story:)

 **teenwolfismylife101** : Aw, this is so sweet. Sorry its taken so long for this story to come off hiatus! Hope you're still interested:)

 **MyOwnPersonalHeaven** : Thank you for this review, as you kind of kick started my motivation again. I hope you like this new update!


	9. Murphy's Law: Part 2

The first thing she felt was a cold hand brushing against her cheek, pushing some hair out of her face. She then started to hear someone calling her name. Her eyes began to flutter open and she saw Bellamy's worried face looking down at her.

"Bellamy?" Kacey mumbled.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, helping her up.

"I think so…my head's banging though" Kacey groaned.

"Everyone's gone. Clarke and Finn took Charlotte, and Murphy and some of the others have gone after her" Bellamy informed her.

"Crap, we better get after them" Kacey stated, as Bellamy helped her stand up.

"You look kind of dizzy" Bellamy suggested.

"I'm fine, honestly. Let's go" Kacey announced.

They found Charlotte not long after, with Murphy hot on her tail. Bellamy grabbed her, keeping his hand over her face as he shushed her.

"Let me go!" Charlotte told him.

"I'm trying… hey, hey. I'm trying to help you" Bellamy exclaimed.

"I'm not your sister! Just stop helping me! I'm over here!" Charlotte cried, calling over to Murphy and the others.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Kacey accused, trying to keep her quiet.

"Just go, okay? I'm the one they want" Charlotte stated.

"Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you" He promised her.

Kacey couldn't help but let out a small sigh, she could see how attached Bellamy had already gotten. If she died he would be heartbroken.

"Please, Bellamy. Aah! Murphy! I'm over here!" Charlotte called over to them, as Bellamy hauled her onto his shoulder and carried her away, Kacey quickly following.

* * *

It was raining heavily by the time they had been circled by Murphy's gang, and trapped on a cliff's edge.

"Charlotte! Damn it. Bellamy! You cannot fight all of us. Give her up" Murphy warned them.

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me" Bellamy retorted.

"Just stop this! This has gone too far. Just calm down. We can talk about this" Kacey exclaimed, standing in between the two men, as Clarke and Finn arrived on the scene.

Suddenly before anyone could do anything, Murphy had grabbed Kacey. How did I not see that coming, Kacey wondered.

"I'm sick of talking" Murphy stated.

"Let her go" Bellamy told him, his eyes flicking between Kacey and Murphy.

"I will slit her throat" Murphy insisted, bringing the knife closer to her neck, nicking her slightly.

"No, please. Please don't hurt her" Charlotte begged.

"Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go" Murphy explained.

"Don't do it, Charlotte. It's fine. Don't worry about me, I had a good run" Kacey went on, as Bellamy looked at her sadly.

He couldn't let her die, but he couldn't give Charlotte over to Murphy either.

"No! No, I have to!" Charlotte cried, but Bellamy wouldn't let her go.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her. I'll kill you" Bellamy warned Murphy.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did" Charlotte announced.

"Wait!" Kacey called after her, as she saw her edge towards the cliff.

"Charlotte!" Clarke screamed.

Charlotte then flung herself off the cliff, as Bellamy and Clarke ran to the cliff's edge, watching her go.

"No! No, no, no!" Clarke moaned, tears falling down her face.

In all the commotion, Kacey managed to maneuverer herself out of Murphy's grip, elbowing him in the face and spinning around. She then grabbed the knife from his hand and brought it up to his neck, a dark look on her face. Suddenly, Bellamy lunged at Murphy, pushing him to the ground. Bellamy then began pummelling his face with his fists, out of pain and grief, as the boys face became bloodier.

"Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Get off me! He deserves to die" Bellamy growled, as Finn pulled him off Murphy.

"Bellamy, stop" Kacey insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

This seemed to shock Bellamy, as he knew Kacey wasn't comfortable with contact. He calmed down only momentarily, as Kacey gripped his shoulder.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here" Clarke told him.

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide…" Bellamy trailed off.

"No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules" Clarke explained.

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" Bellamy accused.

"For now, we make the rules. Okay?" Clarke stated.

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Bellamy questioned, clearly upset.

"No! Of course not" Clarke retorted.

"We banish him" Kacey interjected, taking her hand off Bellamy's shoulder.

"Get up" Bellamy spat, grabbing Murphy and pulling him up right.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke cried, as Bellamy brought him to the cliff edge.

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand? As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice" Bellamy announced, throwing Murphy to the ground, before storming off.

Kacey spat at Murphy as she walked back. She hoped she never saw his face again.

* * *

No one was upset about Murphy's banishment, which didn't surprise Kacey. After Clarke and Bellamy had told the rest of the 100 what had happened, they warned that if anyone did anything similar, they would face the same consequences. She was walking to where she had been sleeping for the past few nights, and frowned when she heard sobbing. She walked around the back of the drop ship, finding Bellamy, crying into his hands. He hadn't seemed to notice her, so she walked over to him, crouching down. He looked up at her suddenly, blood shot eyes, and turned away, about to stand up. Kacey didn't say anything, apart from grabbing his hand, and intertwining their fingers together, like he had done only a few days before. He tensed at first, but he soon seemed to relax. They sat there for a while, Kacey kneeling on the floor, Bellamy's large hand on her lap, as he buried his head into his knees. Eventually, Bellamy had stopped crying, and had evened out his breathing. He stood up, Kacey's hand still in his, but she didn't let go quite yet.

"I feel guilty for Wells' death" Kacey announced.

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done" Bellamy frowned.

"Charlotte's death wasn't your fault. She made her own choice" Kacey said, turning it around on him.

Bellamy seemed to think about this for a moment, as Kacey let go of his hand. He gave her a barely there smile, which she returned, before walking away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

 **CrumbyGoat** : Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like their relationship:) Don't worry, there is a big twist coming, but that can't happen until Season 2, so watch out for it!

: Thank you so much for these reviews, they really cheered me up:) I'm also a big fan of knife throwing! Yay, I'm really happy you like my OC, I've been trying to make her as real as possible, as I also hate those Mary Sue characters. As long as people keep leaving me reviews like this, I'll certainly keep writing:)


	10. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 1

It was the same night when they all heard a strange sound coming from the sky. Kacey walked to the front of the dropship, with a frown, finding Octavia there.

"What is that?" Octavia questioned, as she looked at something burning in the sky.

A moment later, it released a parachute, making both their eyes widen.

"It's from the Ark" Kacey gasped.

They heard people walking up behind them, as Kacey spotted a shirtless Bellamy approaching. She looked away, a light blush on her face. She couldn't help but admit that her crush on the older Blake sibling was still going strong.

"Now we can kick some grounder ass" She heard a boy shout from beside her.

"I hope they brought shampoo" A girl wrapped up in a blanket exclaimed.

She looked over at her, seeing another girl by her side. Kacey quickly realised that Bellamy must have slept with them. She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, as he looked away guilty. She wasn't sure why, she just found it funny that he had slept with two girls. She figured it could be because he felt he had offended her, as it could mean that their talk hadn't helped as much as she hoped it had. But Kacey didn't mind, everyone had different ways of grieving. She thought it would help to make Bellamy feel better, and he had thought it would help to make himself feel something else. She was a little jealous though, as she inspected the girls. They're pretty hot, she thought to herself, with a sigh. She looked back to Bellamy, who had a terrified look on his face, making her frown. She was also a tad jealous that Bellamy was sleeping around with people, because secretly she wanted him to be hers, but there were bigger priorities right now. Meanwhile, Bellamy had been looking up at the sky, realising this could mean that everyone found out what he did. He looked over to Kacey, and almost let out a groan. How had she made him feel more by holding his hand, compared to the two girls he had just slept with.

* * *

Kacey had been suspicious when she heard Bellamy state that they should wait until dawn to find the pod. She knew how desperate he had been to make sure no one from the Ark knew they were alive, if his terrified look was anything to go on. She quickly got ready, changing her clothes, and left camp, thinking it best not to tell anyone else, they'd only end up making more drama. She soon found the pod, and sprinted over to it. She frowned when she saw tracks nearby, guessing they were probably Bellamy's. Please don't have done something stupid, she prayed. She ripped open the door, gasping when she found a woman staring back at her.

"Oh my God" She exclaimed, not expecting to find anyone inside.

"Hi…I made it" The girl, realised, as Kacey nodded.

"C'mon, we should get out of here. This thing looks like it's about to fall apart" Kacey explained, taking her hands.

"Hey, I helped repair this thing" The girl retorted, with a proud smile.

"How?" Kacey inquired, helping her out of the pod.

"I'm a mechanic. A great one, actually" The girl grinned.

"I'm Kacey. Came down on the drop ship" She told her.

"Raven" She smiled back.

Soon Clarke arrived, also surprised that Raven was alive. They watched as she swirled around, in awe of her surroundings.

"I dreamed it would smell like this. Is this rain?" Raven practically squealed.

"Welcome home" Clarke nodded.

"Raven!" They heard a voice shout, turning to see it was Finn.

"Finn!" Raven beamed, running into his arms.

"Huh, they most know each other. Friends, I guess" Kacey shrugged to Clarke.

"I knew you couldn't be dead" Raven stated.

"You're bleeding" Finn informed her.

"I don't care" Raven replied, as she leaned up and kissed Finn.

"Very close friends…" Kacey trailed off, watching Clarke's heartbroken face.

Finn moved her to a nearby rock after the kiss, seeing that she was dizzy and rushed over to Clarke. She handed him some cloth, not looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clarke" Finn told her.

"Let's not talk about this" Clarke whispered.

"We've known each other our whole lives" Finn went on.

"We don't need to talk about it. She needs to put pressure on her wound" Clarke insisted.

It didn't take long for Kacey to realise that something more serious had happened between him and Clarke. She obviously seemed to think Finn was available.

"This is Clarke. She was on the dropship, too" Finn informed Raven as they walked over, as she applied the pressure to her wound.

"Clarke? This was all because of your mom" Raven announced.

"My mom?" Clarke frowned.

"This was all her plan. We were trying to come down here together. If we waited oh, my God. We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill 300 people to save air" Raven gasped, as Kacey's eyes widened.

"When?" Clarke inquired.

"Today. We have to tell them you're alive" Raven exclaimed, rushing past them all.

Kacey had learnt a lot in the short time she had been on Earth, and had come to realise that she couldn't group all the people on the Ark into the same category. Some of them were nice, some of them were horrible. It was the same with everyone down here. She expected it would be the nicer ones who would be killed first on the Ark, though.

"The radio's gone. It must've gotten loose during re-entry. I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!" Raven shouted at herself.

"Oh no. Bellamy" Kacey sighed.

"No, no, this is my fault. Someone got here before us. We have to find him" Clarke stated, as they all ran off.

* * *

"Bellamy. Wait!" Kacey called after him, as she saw him in the distance.

He frowned when he saw her, seeing the others following.

"Please tell me you haven't destroyed the radio" Kacey begged, as Bellamy frowned at her, confused at why she suddenly cared.

"They're getting ready to kill people to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people. Your people" Clarke explained, poking him in the chest.

"Where's the radio?" Finn questioned, shoving him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bellamy retorted, shoving him back.

Kacey rolled her eyes, seeing that this was going nowhere. Both guys had far too much testosterone.

"Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you" Raven piped up.

"Shut up" Bellamy warned her.

"What? Why?" Kacey frowned.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha" Raven informed them, as Kacey's frown deepened.

He had killed Wells' father…Poor Wells' he didn't even know. She looked back up at Bellamy who gave her a questioning look. She didn't care for Jaha at all, and she couldn't exactly judge Bellamy for what he had done, but for some reason she was upset that he hadn't told her.

"That's why you took the wristbands. Needed everyone to think we're dead" Clarke realised.

"And all that "whatever the hell we want"? You just care about saving your own skin" Finn added, as Bellamy walked off.

"Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" Raven called after him.

"Get out of my way" Bellamy insisted, as Raven stopped him.

"Where is it?" Raven repeated.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance" Bellamy told her, coldly.

"Really? Well, I'm right here" Raven stated, as Bellamy shoved her into a nearby tree, as she shoved a knife near his neck.

"Where's my radio?" She asked, again.

"Stop it!" Kacey cried, grabbing the knife out of Raven's hand, as Bellamy let go of her neck.

She stood protectively in front of Bellamy, daring one of them to try and attack Bellamy.

"Jaha deserved to die. You all know that" Bellamy announced, as Kacey couldn't help but agree.

"He's not my favourite person, either. But he isn't dead" Raven told him.

"What? You're a lousy shot" Raven scoffed.

"Bellamy, this is good. You're not a murderer. Look, I get why I did it, you needed to find a way to get down here and protect your sister, no matter what. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Just tell me where the radio is?" Kacey questioned.

"It's too late" Bellamy replied, remorse written all over his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that its a little later than usual. Please leave a review:)


	11. Twilight's Last Gleaming: Part 2

"So, you slept with Finn, huh? That was pretty quick" Kacey stated, as she and Clarke looked in the river for the radio.

"Are you really going to slut shame me?" Clarke inquired.

"What? No, I'm not judging. Lots of people like intimate relations, I get it. It's all good and fun, until feelings get involved of course" Kacey went on.

"It's over between us" Clarke insisted.

"Just like that? You can turn your emotions of with a flip of a switch" Kacey said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to talk to me about feelings?" Clarke asked.

"What does that mean?" Kacey retorted.

"It's so obvious you have a crush on Bellamy. It's been clear from day one. You should stay away from him, he's bad news" Clarke advised her.

"Um, Earth to Clarke. I'm a murderer, I'm pretty bad news myself" Kacey explained, as Clarke was about to say something.

"Hey, I found it!" A voice announced from behind them, as they rushed over to them.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asked, as Raven looked at the radio.

"Maybe. But it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken" Raven admitted.

"Like I said, it's too late" Bellamy stated.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?" Clarke asked, rushing over to him.

"You asked me to help. I helped" Bellamy replied, guilt clear on his face.

"Three hundred people are going to die today because of you" Clarke accused him.

"Hey, stop it. They're not going to die because of him, okay? It was their choice to kill their own people" Kacey reminded her, getting in between the two.

"Hold up. We don't have to talk to The Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here, right?" Raven queried.

"Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" Finn inquired, as Raven smirked at them.

* * *

Cheers went up, as they sent rockets up into the sky, hoping that the Ark would see, and take it as a sign they were alive.

"Do you think they can see them from up there?" Bellamy asked, standing beside her.

"I hope so…You know, if you had told me what you did, I wouldn't have told anyone" Kacey informed him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We're friends, right? And friends keep each other's secrets" Kacey smiled at him.

"Yeah" Bellamy grinned back.

That's all it was, these feelings he had been having for her. It was just because he hadn't had a real friend in so long, not because he had feelings for someone six years younger than him, he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Kacey was thinking, that even though she did want more with Bellamy, she couldn't. Who would want someone who had killed three people, been locked up in solitary for four years, and couldn't even bare human contact, she sighed.

* * *

Later the night, Kacey heard someone approaching her while she was sleeping.

"Kacey?" She heard Bellamy exclaim.

"You know one of these days I'll get 8 hours sleep" Kacey sighed, turning to look at him.

"Is this where you've been sleeping?" Bellamy frowned.

"People don't exactly want to share a tent with a murderer" She explained.

Bellamy couldn't help but feel like an idiot. He had been sleeping in his large, warm tent while Kacey had been out there, probably half frozen to death. He shook his head, deciding they could talk about it later.

"Octavia's missing" Bellamy announced.

"What?! Since when?" Kacey cried, standing up, now alert.

"I don't know. She followed me earlier from camp, but I don't think she ever came back" Bellamy went on, clearly worried.

"Okay, well let's check again. We should tell Clarke, she might know" Kacey suggested, as they ran off.

* * *

"Guys, guys. Come here!" A voice shouted, as they were preparing to look for Octavia.

"What is that?" Kacey questioned, seeing something shimmering falling from the sky.

"They didn't work. They didn't see the flares" Raven realised.

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy inquired.

"It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from The Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message" Clarke explained, as Kacey felt sad.

She had no love for most people on the Ark, but they weren't all bad. It was a horrible way to go, anyway.

"This is all because of you!" Raven cried, lunging at him, as Finn held her back.

"I helped you find the radio" Bellamy retorted.

"Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" Raven spat out, as Kacey went to Bellamy's side, feeling protective.

"Yeah, he knows. Now has to live with it" Clarke glared at him.

"Guys, come on! Octavia is still missing out there, anything could be happening to her right now" Kacey warned them all.

"All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her. You coming or what? Let's move out" Bellamy insisted, as Kacey followed him.

They hadn't gone that far before one of the men shouted out to them.

"Look! Over here! Right there. You see it?" He told them, pointing to what look like a belt in a bush down a hill.

Without thinking, Kacey started to descend downhill, desperate to see if Octavia was okay. She was her closet friend, and had never rejected her after what she had done. However, she hadn't realised how slippery the grass was, and slipped. She was about to fall down the steep cliff, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. A moment later, she was being pulled back up the hill. She turned to see it was Bellamy who was holding her.

"Thanks, guess I wasn't thinking" Kacey mumbled, flashing him a grateful smile.

Bellamy returned this, as Kacey looked down to where his arm was still wrapped around his waist. He quickly pulled away, a small blush on his cheeks. Finn and Jasper had noticed this interaction, giving each other a look.

"Rope" Bellamy announced, as someone handed him a thin rope.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"We need the rope to get back up. Flashlight…It's hers!" Bellamy exclaimed, as he got to the bush, picking up the belt.

"I'm going all the way down" Bellamy announced, as Kacey quickly followed.

They jumped down into what looked like some sort of trench. Kacey was surprised that it was Jasper who followed them down first.

"You know I'm starting to see why Octavia likes you" Kacey smirked, nudging him.

"Someone else was here" Bellamy stated, leaning down and finding blood and footprints.

"The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her" Finn informed them.

"If they took her, she's alive. Like when they took me" Jasper clarified.

"We'll find her" Kacey promised Bellamy, who looked absolutely terrified.

* * *

After a little while, they came to a clearing, their eyes widening when they saw numerous skeletons lined up on trees.

"I don't speak Grounder. But I'm pretty sure this means keep out" Finn gasped.

"Who knew you were such a coward, Finn? Oh wait, I did" Kacey glared at him.

Lots of the boys started to back away, saying how crazy it was to keep going on.

"Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility" Bellamy stated, as he bravely walked through.

"I'd walk into hell to find her" Jasper exclaimed, as Kacey looked at him proudly.

He was pretty brave, she had to admit. He seemed to have changed a lot since coming to the ground.

"I think we just did" Finn retorted, as she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you head on back then to Raven…or wait, is it Clarke? Which one this week?" Kacey asked him, giving him a smirk.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it took so long to update. We get to see some bitchy Kacey this chapter, woo! Please leave a review:)

: Aw, yay! I'm glad you enjoy it:) Thank you!


	12. His Sister's Keeper: Part 1

"I got nothing. We've lost the trail" Finn announced, after they had entered Grounder territory.

"Keep looking" Bellamy insisted.

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister. We should backtrack" Finn suggested.

"I'm not going back" Bellamy told him.

"Hey, where's John? I just saw him a second ago" A girl informed them.

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten that far" Bellamy advised them, as Kacey took out both knives she had grabbed from the drop site.

"Isn't two a bit overkill?" Bellamy asked her.

"You won't be saying that when I save your ass with them" Kacey smirked.

A moment later, John's body dropped to the ground from a nearby tree, making Kacey jump. She looked towards him, seeing his neck had been cut.

"They use the trees" Finn realised, as Kacey couldn't believe how quiet they were.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary. Now can we go back?" Someone cried.

"We can't split up, okay? We need to stay together" Kacey stated.

"There" Jasper said, pointing to a figure in the distance.

"Another one" Finn exclaimed, as they saw numerous figures approaching them.

"They're trying to close us in. We should run" Kacey informed them, as they all took of sprinting.

Kacey could feel her legs and her lungs were burning, as they all started to slow down.

"What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off" One of the boys cried.

"I can't run much longer!" Jasper admitted.

"I'm not stopping for him!" Diggs cried.

"Well I am" Kacey announced, as she stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sick of running anyway" Bellamy said, stopping as well, standing next to Kacey, protectively.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finn questioned.

"They know where she is" Bellamy explained.

A moment later, Diggs ran off, with Roma hot on his heels. They followed quickly, hearing her scream. They grinded to a halt when they saw Digg's body on a booby trap, dead.

"They were leading us here. It was the only direction we could go" Jasper realised.

"Where'd they go?" Finn questioned.

They all looked around and found the grounders who had been chasing them had suddenly disappeared.

"After Roma" Bellamy stated, as they started running again.

"There she is. Roma!" Finn called over to her, seeing she was behind a tree.

"Why isn't she moving?" Kacey questioned, as Bellamy raced forward.

He found her, with a spear through her chest, clearly dead. He moved to close her eyes, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"They're playing with us" Finn mumbled.

"She only came because of me" Bellamy sighed, remorsefully.

"Hey, she made her own decision. Its not your fault" Kacey insisted, grabbing his hand.

He was shocked by this motion, never thinking that she would do something so bold in public. But he supposed now wasn't exactly a normal situation. He squeezed her hand back, gratefully.

"They can kill us whenever they want" Finn stated.

"Then they should get it over with! Come on! We know you're out there!" Jasper shouted, as the Grounder's approached.

"Bellamy…I'm really happy I'm met you" Kacey told him, feeling scared.

"Me too" He grinned back at her, as they both tensed, ready to die.

Suddenly a horn blared, shocking them all. The grounders began to run away, as Kacey let out a relieved sigh.

"They're leaving. That horn. What does it mean?" Jasper questioned.

"Acid fog" Finn informed them.

"We have to run" Monroe advised.

"There's no time" Finn retorted, pulling out his tent.

* * *

It was rather awkward, them all trying to fit into one tent. Kacey especially didn't enjoy it, feeling claustrophobic. There wasn't enough space for them all, so Kacey had to go underneath Bellamy. He was careful to try not to touch her, but she could still sense his looming presence. She buried her face into her hands, trying to stop herself from freaking out. It was Bellamy, and Bellamy was safe, she kept repeating.

"Are you okay?" Jasper inquired, seeing Kacey's reaction.

"I'm fine" She gritted out.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper asked.

Bellamy could feel Kacey was getting more and more tense by the minute, and decided he couldn't deal with it anymore. He peaked his head out of the tent, finding no acid fog.

"There's no fog" Bellamy announced, flinging the tent away from them.

Kacey quickly crawled away, taking a deep breath of the air, starting to feel a bit better. Bellamy looked away guilty, feeling bad for causing such a reaction.

"Maybe it was a false alarm" Finn suggested.

"They're coming back" Bellamy exclaimed, seeing a Grounder in the distance.

"I think he's alone" Jasper whispered, seeing there was no one else around.

"Now can we run?" Monroe queried.

"He doesn't see us. I'm going after him" Bellamy told them.

"And what? Kill him?" Finn questioned.

"No. Catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him" Bellamy retorted.

"Oh yeah, that's a great plan. What could go wrong" Kacey mumbled.

"Men, huh?" Monroe sighed.

"Tell me about it" Kacey replied, as they shared a smile.

* * *

They followed the Grounder, seeing he seemed to jump in some sort of hole and not come out again for a while.

"He lives underground" Finn realised.

"Bit of a hermit, I guess?" Kacey shrugged, as they looked down the hole he had jumped down.

"Okay, I'll go in first" Bellamy announced, as he then lowered himself into the hole, using only his arms.

She couldn't help but watch the way his muscles flexed admiringly, shaking her head when she caught herself staring. Bellamy then disappeared, dropping into the hole.

"Are you alright?" Kacey called down.

"Yeah, you next" Bellamy shouted.

"God, this does not look safe" Kacey mumbled, as she started to lower herself into the hole.

Her fingers began to slip on the moss on the rocks, as she suddenly started to fall. She closed her eyes, expecting a bone shattering impact that never came. She opened her eyes to find Bellamy smirking at her, holding her in his arms.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Bellamy grinned.

"Why would I when I know you'd catch me?" Kacey replied.

"Can you guys stop flirting, please?" Jasper announced, making them both blush.

Bellamy let her down, as Kacey realised that for the first time she hadn't flinched at his touch. In fact, she had barely even registered it, she was too busy looking into his eyes. Her blush deepened even more, as she looked away. Bellamy gulped as well, feeling awkward. It had felt good holding Kacey in his arms, she seemed to fit so perfectly. God, why did he suddenly have such stupid feelings, he thought to himself.

"Are you guys ready?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll catch you" Kacey mocked, holding her arms out.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Can I please have some more reviews?:)


	13. His Sister's Keeper: Part 2

Once they had all jumped down, they heard loud jangling coming from down the underground cave. Bellamy rushed ahead, coming into a larger opening.

"Bellamy?" Octavia gasped, seeing her brother.

"Octavia" Bellamy cried, rushing over to her.

"Get the key" Octavia told him, as Bellamy quickly unlocked the chains holding her.

"Monroe, watch the entrance" Bellamy ordered, as Kacey came closer to them.

Octavia instantly leaped into his arms, letting out a relieved sigh, as Bellamy hugged her back tightly. Kacey grinned at the siblings, finding their reunion heart-warming.

"You're okay, you're okay" Bellamy mumbled, more to himself than Octavia.

Octavia then jumped into Kacey's arms. Kacey tensed up momentarily, but was surprised with how quickly she relaxed. For the first time, she hugged Octavia back, a smile on her face.

"Did you knock him out?" Kacey inquired, as she felt Octavia nod.

"Damn, when did you get so badass?" Kacey asked, pulling away.

"It runs in the family" Octavia exclaimed, as Kacey glanced at Bellamy, as they shared a gentle look.

"How did you find me?" Octavia queried, limping into Jasper's arms.

"Followed him" Jasper replied.

"We should go. Now. Before he wakes up" Octavia advised.

"He's not gonna wake up" Bellamy stated, picking up a spear.

"Bellamy, stop. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go" Octavia insisted.

Finn beant down, to inspect something that had caught his eye that the grounder had.

"They started this" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Stop, Bellamy. I don't think you should do this" Kacey told him, crouching down beside the Grounder.

"Kacey. Move" Bellamy stated, as she sighed.

"Foghorn" Finn muttered, seeing the Grounder had the thing that had saved them earlier.

Suddenly the Grounder moved, stabbing Finn with a knife in the chest. Finn fell back, the knife still in his chest, as the Grounder took out another knife. Before Kacey could move, the Grounder surged forward, stabbing her in the leg with the knife. She cried out in pain, kicking the Grounder with her other foot, as she crawled back. When she next looked up, the Grounder had a spear over Bellamy's neck.

"No!" Kacey cried.

"Stop! That's my brother!" Octavia screamed, as he seemed to hesitate.

A moment later, the Grounder was knocked unconscious by Jasper, who was wielding a spear, as they all let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

All energy had been put into Finn as they trekked back, Bellamy was the only person who was strong enough to carry him, so he had to reluctantly leave Monroe to help support Kacey on the way back.

"God, this stings" Kacey cried, as she saw they were nearing camp.

"Getting stabbed will do that to ya" Monroe shrugged.

"No, I've been cut with a blade before…I don't know, I'm probably overthinking" Kacey replied.

"I'm going to go see if they need help. Do you think you can walk to your tent?" Monroe asked.

"I don't actually have one, but yeah, I'll be fine" Kacey told her, as the girl ran off.

She was about to enter the camp when she heard shouting, recognizing both voices.

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes. What happened to Finn is not my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, that's on you. Everything that's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on The Ark. You wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!" Octavia accused, as Kacey cringed at her harsh words, she knew must have severely hurt Bellamy.

"Me? Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born" Bellamy retorted, shocking Kacey.

She couldn't believe he could be so cruel. Kacey limped over to them, seeing Octavia rushing away, and walked up to Bellamy.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Kacey stated.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"How could you say that to her? She's your sister" Kacey exclaimed, shoving him.

"Kacey, stop-" Bellamy started but was cut off.

"You need to sort your shit out Bellamy, because if you don't you're going to end up alone and…and I…" Kacey trailed off, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bellamy inquired.

"I…I don't feel so good…" Kacey stuttered, falling forward into Bellamy's arms as everything went dark.

Bellamy caught her quickly, hauling her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Kacey? Hey, can you hear me?" Bellamy questioned, as Kacey groaned in response.

Kacey dropped her head to Bellamy's warm chest, as she tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was everything was spinning. Bellamy quickly rushed her into the dropship, hoping Clarke could help with her.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called out, as Kacey looked around.

Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out Finn lying on the table, with Clarke and Raven standing over him. The lights in the room were soon too bright and Kacey closed her eyes, nuzzling into Bellamy's neck. When she opened them again, Clarke was standing right in front of her, shining a torch into her eyes.

"M' fine" Kacey insisted, waving her off.

"She blacked out for a couple of seconds. She was stabbed in the leg" Bellamy informed her.

"What?! Sit her down here" Clarke ordered him, as she threw objects away from a nearby table.

Kacey groaned at the feeling of the cold metal beneath her instead of Bellamy's warm chest. She felt someone fumbling with her leg, and looked down to see Clarke had ripped her trousers open.

"I don't get it…it seems superficial…I mean, there's a bit of blood loss…" Clarke trailed off.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Feeling better already" Kacey told her, sitting up right.

"Hey, hey" Bellamy mumbled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke, Finn needs you more. I'm okay" Kacey went on.

"I can't do anything until Raven gets in contact with my mother. We need to try to find out if you have any other injuries causing these blackouts" Clarke explained, as Kacey groaned.

"Keep an eye on her. I'll be back soon" Bellamy stated, going to leave.

However, Kacey grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back with a surprising amount of strength of someone who was recently unconscious.

"Where are you going?" Kacey frowned.

"Don't worry about it. Just heal up" He told her, as she let go.

"Don't do anything stupid" Kacey called after him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that its a bit late this week, but I've been really busy. Please leave a review:)

 **Pauline G** : Aw, thank you so much for this review! I'm so happy that you're liking my story and think my OC is good. This review really cheered me up:)

 **Guest** : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story, here's the next update:)

 **NicoleP1928** : Thank you! Its great to hear that you're enjoying my story. I hope you like this chapter:)


	14. Contents Under Pressure: Part 1

After a more thorough investigation, Clarke found that Kacey had no other injuries. She told her to drink plenty of water, and to rest up. Kacey walked over to a nearby corner, and sat down, leaning her head against the wall, falling to sleep quickly. When she next woke up, someone was patting her thigh. She looked up to see Octavia looking at her, a worried expression on her face.

"Clarke told me to keep an eye on you" Octavia informed her.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you just like my company" Kacey joked, as Octavia laughed.

Kacey looked around the dropship, surprised to see that everyone had seemed to move into it.

"God, its freezing" Kacey shivered.

"A storm's started, so everyone's had to move into here" Octavia exclaimed, and on cue they heard a loud rumble of thunder.

"The good news is…we've got in touch with the Ark. They know we're down here" Octavia grinned.

"Really? Raven got the radio working?" Kacey expected.

"Yep. It keeps cutting out by Clarke's been able to get in touch with her mum, hopefully she'll be able to help her save Finn" Octavia explained.

"How is he?" She grimaced.

"That's the bad news. Not good. They need to do something, quickly" Octavia stated.

"Why do you look so worried?" Kacey frowned.

"The storm's getting bad and people are still out there" Octavia replied.

"Is Bellamy back?" Kacey inquired.

"No. Not yet" Octavia sighed.

"I…I should go find him" Kacey said, as she tried to stand up, but her bad leg wouldn't support her.

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll only get yourself killed. Bellamy will be fine" Octavia insisted.

"I heard you guys arguing earlier…you know he didn't really mean what he said, right?" Kacey asked.

"He still said it" Octavia retorted.

"He's an idiot" Kacey sighed.

"And you are still willing to get yourself killed to go find him…why is that?" Octavia queried, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh, don't start" Kacey told her.

"Careful, Kace, you're crush is showing" Octavia grinned, as Kacey rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kacey started to feel worse and worse as the night went on, as she began puking up all of the food she had eaten, until there was only stomach acid left. Her head was banging so badly, she couldn't even think. She had been in a fitful sleep when she felt the whole dropship lunge to the side, waking her up. She looked to her side to see Bellamy was sitting next to her, her hand in his.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bellamy questioned.

"Yeah, are you?" She inquired, taking in his drenched appearance.

"Of course I am" He told her.

"You'll catch pneumonia if you don't dry yourself off" She informed him.

She was surprised when she saw Bellamy fighting off tears, biting his lip.

"What's wrong? Is it Finn?" She asked.

"No…he…Clarke got the knife out. He should be out of the woods. She's not sure what's wrong with you" Bellamy confessed.

"Am I dying?" Kacey inquired.

"No, no" He shook his head, brushing a stray tear from his face.

"I never thought I'd see the day Bellamy Blake cried. I should take a photo, Octavia would probably frame it" Kacey laughed, cringing in pain when she did so.

Suddenly she heard some banging coming from upstairs, making both of their heads turn.

"I better go" Bellamy exclaimed, standing up.

"Don't leave…not yet" Kacey begged, keeping her grip strong on his hand.

"Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep" Bellamy nodded, sitting back down.

It didn't take Kacey long to fall back asleep, but as she did she felt someone stroking her hair so gently, she couldn't believe it was Bellamy doing it.

* * *

Bellamy frowned when he heard banging coming from the hatch a little while later, hearing it was Clarke. He reluctantly nodded for help to be let in.

"Get out of my way, Miller" Clarke stated, rushing up the ladder, Octavia quickly following.

"What's on this?" Clarke asked, the grounder they had tied up.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy questioned.

"He poisoned the blade. All this time, you knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did. What is it? Is there an antidote?" Clarke shouted at him, holding up the knife.

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you" Octavia told her.

"He stabbed Kacey with a knife like that too" Bellamy realised.

"That's why she's been reacting so badly. She's been poisoned too" Clarke informed him.

"You son of a bitch!" Bellamy cried, lunging forward at the grounder, but Clarke stopped him.

"Bellamy, don't" She said, holding him back by the shoulders.

"…Vials. It's got to be here" Bellamy announced, as she showed her a box with different vials in.

"You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote. Which one?" Clarke inquired.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy yelled at him.

"Show us. Please" Octavia begged.

"Which one? Our friends are dying down there and you can stop that" Clarke exclaimed, but they still got no response.

"I'll get him to talk" Bellamy said darkly, walking forward, about to punch the grounder.

"Bellamy, no" Octavia stated, holding his arm back.

"He wants Finn to die. Why can't you see that? If we don't find out the antidote, Kacey is going to die! Do you want that?" Bellamy spat out.

"Clarke, you even said it yourself. This is not who we are! He was protecting me. He saved my life" Octavia went on.

"We're talking about Kacey and Finn's life" Bellamy retorted.

"Do it" Clarke allowed him, as Octavia was pushed back.

"You're gonna show us the antidote or you're gonna wish you had" Bellamy told him, ripping his shirt off, and cut away a seatbelt.

"Bellamy, no. Please" Octavia pleaded, as Clarke nodded at Bellamy to do it.

Bellamy tied the seatbelt around his wrist, and then whipped the man with it, who barely grunted in pain. He then did it again, this time to his face, as Clarke went to her knees.

"Please. Which one's the antidote?" Clarke asked, lining up the vials on the floor.

Bellamy placed his hand on her shoulder, indicating for her to get out of the way, as he continued whipping.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

 **butterfly67** : Thank you so much:) I'm really glad you like my OC!

 **Pauline G** : I'm really glad your enjoying the relationship between Bellamy and Kacey! Don't worry there will be more touching between the pair, haha!

 **AnnaleeDixon** : Thank you so much! Here's the new update:)


	15. Content's Under Pressure: Part 2

"If that doesn't work, maybe this will. Clarke, you don't have to be here for this" Bellamy announced, a little while later, picking up a make shift blade.

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote" Clarke retorted.

"Last chance" Bellamy warned him, before plunging it into his hand, as he only grunted lightly in pain.

"What's taking so long? Kacey stopped breathing" Raven informed them, rushing up the ladder.

"What?" Bellamy panicked.

"She started again, but next time, she might not" Raven stated.

"Just tell us!" Bellamy shouted, shoving the grounder, so angry he could murder the him.

"Bellamy, don't!" Octavia insisted.

"I will kill this guy if I have to, if that means saving Kacey's life. I'll kill all of them" Bellamy told her.

"I've got an idea" Raven said, as she rushed over to where there were live wires.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy questioned.

"Showing him something new" Raven replied, pulling the wires at, as they buzzed with electricity.

She then slammed it into the grounder's chest, as he let out a cry of pain.

"Which one is it? Come on!" Raven insisted, as the grounder looked at Octavia, panicked.

She then went to electrocute him again, as all the lights flickered on and off. Deciding enough was enough, Octavia picked up the poisoned knife.

"He's all I have" Raven cried.

"No more!" Octavia announced.

"He's letting Finn die" Raven retorted.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy yelled, when he saw her cut her arm with the knife.

"He won't let me die…please my best friend will die if you don't tell us" Octavia begged, as the grounder's features began to soften.

"This one?" Octavia inquired, as he shook his head, and indicated to the right one.

"Thank you" Clarke mumbled, as Octavia handed her the cure.

"Make sure you give enough to Kacey!" Bellamy called after them.

* * *

Kacey woke up a little while later, disorientated, but feeling much better.

"Bellamy?" She called out, remembering he was there last.

"Hey, hey. You're okay" Clarke smiled, rushing over to her.

"What happened?" Kacey frowned.

"The knives you and Finn were stabbed with had poison on them. Don't worry though, we managed to get the antidote. You should be fine" Clarke explained, as Raven called her over to Finn's side.

"How did you…" Kacey trailed off, but Clarke had already gone.

She threw her legs off the table, and jumped off it. Feeling unbalanced, she wandered off, trying to look for Bellamy. She looked outside the dropship, finding the storm had past, but there was still no sign of him. Once she had searched all the other areas, she climbed right to the top level. She looked around, finding only Miller was sitting there, asleep. With a sigh, she was about to leave, when she heard a grunt in the corner. She turned around and gasped when she saw the Grounder from before. He looked terrible, blood all over his face and body. Kacey climbed onto the floor and started to approach him.

"Did Bellamy do this to you?" She questioned, but got no response.

"You stabbed me in the leg, remember? I've been puking my guts up for the past 12 hours, thanks for asking" Kacey mumbled.

"Octavia's…friend" He stated.

"You can speak? Yeah, I'm Octavia's friend. Thanks for giving us the antidote, even if it did take you quite a while" Kacey went on, as the grounder looked remorseful.

"What's your name?" Kacey whispered.

"Lincoln" He replied.

"I'm Kacey…someone should really wash that hand of yours…it's going to get infected" She informed him, picking up a nearby wet rag.

She approached him cautiously, as he tensed up. He slowly relaxed, extending his palm, as she began to wash it.

"Oh, I never said. Thank you for saving Octavia" She smiled at him, surprised when he gave her a tiny smile back.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice boomed from behind her.

"Um, I think the question should be, what is he doing here?" Kacey retorted.

"I see you're feeling better" Bellamy said, walking towards her.

"Don't try changing the subject. This is wrong. You've tied him up like an animal" Kacey went on.

"If I hadn't we would never have found the cure" Bellamy stated.

"Oh, and torturing him got that?" Kacey asked, suspecting this not to be the case.

"Octavia cut herself with the knife…" Bellamy trailed off.

"God, I told you to fix things! Not make everything worse" Kacey cried.

"It's not that easy" Bellamy told her.

"It really is" Kacey retorted.

"You should go" Bellamy exclaimed.

"If I'm going so are you. I'm not having you coming up here and hurting him again" Kacey explained.

"You say that like he's a person" Bellamy raised an eyebrow, as they walked towards the hatch.

"Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth sometimes?" Kacey questioned, slapping him round the head.

"Ow!" Bellamy cried, shocked.

"Welcome to the land of friendship, Blake. You get slapped when you act like a twat" She said, as she ushered him down the ladder.

She looked back to Lincoln one last time before going down, and gave him a nod. Meanwhile, Lincoln had watched their interaction, surprised to see Kacey ordering who he assumed was the leader.

* * *

"Hey Clarke! What's got you all in leader mode?" Kacey called over to her.

"According to civil defence plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. That could mean supplies and shelter. We're going to check it out" Clarke explained.

"Alright, let me go grab my stuff" Kacey replied.

"Um, no. I don't think so" A voice stated from behind her.

"Let me guess? It's too dangerous" Kacey sighed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Bellamy smirked.

"I'm going and you can't stop me" Kacey retorted.

"You were dying only a few days ago, you're still too weak" Bellamy insisted.

"Clarke, in your medical opinion am I too weak to go on this trip?" Kacey asked.

"No, I think it would be alright" Clarke admitted.

"There you go. Doctor's orders. I'll be back in ten" Kacey smirked.

"Don't you think you're being just a little over protective? You've barely let her out of your sight since she got poisoned" Clarke went on, as Bellamy rolled his eyes and went to go grab his stuff.

* * *

"Hey O, I'm going on a trip with Bellamy" Kacey informed Octavia, as she entered the girl's tent.

"I don't care" Octavia shrugged, still pissed at her brother.

"I don't think you're getting the point. Bellamy is leaving camp, which means he won't be here to stop you getting Lincoln out" Kacey stated.

"Wait, what? How do you know his name?" Octavia inquired.

"We had a little chat. And I mean little. And it's not hard to see someone has a little crush going on" Kacey grinned, nudging her.

"You're one to talk" Octavia retorted, as Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful, alright?" Kacey questioned.

"I will! Thank you, thank you" Octavia smiled, jumping up and pulling Kacey into a hug.

Kacey was pleasantly surprised to find that even though she momentarily flinched, she quickly relaxed, and hugged her back. She finally felt like she was getting better, and a big part of it was due to Bellamy.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it took longer than usual to update, but its been a crazy week. Please leave a review:)

 **Guest** : Thank you so much! It makes me really happy to know people like my story:)


	16. Day Trip: Part 1

She found Bellamy and Clarke by the food, raising an eyebrow when she saw how much food Bellamy was stuffing into his bag.

"That's a lot of rations. You realize this is a day trip" Clarke stated.

"A lot can happen in a day" Bellamy replied.

"Yep, you can get sent to Earth, almost killed…actually that seems to be becoming everyday" Kacey went on, making Clarke chuckle slightly.

* * *

"You know, the first dropship is gonna come down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever" Clarke announced.

"I can try" Bellamy stated.

"Amen to that" Kacey sighed.

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere. There's got to be a door…Maybe he'll be lenient" Clarke suggested.

"Look. I shot the man, Clarke. He's not just gonna forgive and forget. Let's just split up, cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance" Bellamy told her, as Kacey followed him.

"After everything you've done, that's got to mean something. I doubt he's just going to kill you on the spot" Kacey said, as Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, he might. But listen, they're not exactly going to be lenient towards me either. Let's just watch each other's backs, okay?" Kacey went on, as Bellamy nodded.

"Hey guys! Over here. I found a door" Clarke called over to them, a moment later.

Kacey frowned and turned around when she heard a strange sound from behind them, it sounded like a twig snapping.

"C'mon, Kacey" Bellamy insisted, already rushing over to Clarke, as Kacey followed.

"I think its rusted shut" Clarke informed them, unable to open the doors.

"Watch your foot" Bellamy told them, as he used his axe to open the doors.

The three then opened the doors, seeing a stair case, that led down to a darker room. They cautiously crept down the stairs, alert.

"Here" Clarke said, handing them both a light.

"Do you really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asked.

"A girl can dream. Come on" Clarke exclaimed, as they started to walk down the corridor.

Kacey took the lead, walking down another long stair case. She was holding her light up high, trying to see what was in the room, when she heard a loud crunch beneath her foot. With a frown, she looked down, shining her torch.

"Oh Jesus" She cried, seeing she had just stepped on a skeleton's hand.

"This has so not been my week" Kacey sighed, as she heard Bellamy chuckle.

"Hell of a place to die" He stated, as they continued.

"So much for living down here. This place is disgusting" Clarke grimaced.

"It certainly has a unique stench" Kacey added, pinching her nose.

"Damn it. Anything left down here is ruined" Bellamy went on, looking at the leaking ceiling.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off…Hey, I found blankets" Clarke announced, opening a nearby case.

"You're excited about a couple of blankets?" Bellamy questioned.

"I sure as hell am. I've been freezing the past few days" Kacey admitted, grabbing a blanket, as Bellamy looked a little guilty.

"At least it's something" Clarke shrugged.

"How about a canteen or a med kit or a decent freaking tent?" Bellamy shouted, obviously annoyed as he opened a barrel.

Bellamy put his hand into the liquid, finding it to be some sort of murky liquid that certainly wasn't drinkable. Letting out a shout of anger, Bellamy kicked the barrel to the ground, as it fell to the ground. Kacey couldn't help but flinch at the loud sound. She frowned when she heard something clank to the floor a moment later.

"Oh my God" She heard Bellamy whisper, as he crouched down.

"What?" Kacey queried, walking over to him.

She saw Bellamy looking up at her with a large grin, a gun in his hand.

* * *

He soon set up a target, by using some cloth and drawing an X on it. Kacey went to sit on a nearby barrel, feeling a little uneasy. The last time she had held a gun, she had killed someone with it.

"This changes everything. No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, Kacey?" Bellamy questioned, popping a nut into his mouth as he talked.

"I'm already a badass" She retorted, grabbing the bag from his hand, and chewing on a couple.

"Look. I'm not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it. I think I'll just go find some more blankets" Clarke told them, as she left.

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this" Bellamy informed Kacey.

"How do you know I don't already?" Kacey asked.

"You're too young for someone to give you a gun" Bellamy shrugged.

I really do wish you were right, Kacey thought to herself. The truth was the first time someone gave her a gun, she was only six. Her mother had seemed to think it was a great present, but she was always giving Kacey something like that. She hadn't like practising with it, they had always been too loud, too heavy, but she had gotten pretty good at it. She supposed she did have some good memories of them, the way her mum would smile at her when she did well…but she didn't want to explain that all to Bellamy.

"Good point. So how do I do this exactly?" Kacey inquired, holding up the gun, pointing it far too low to the ground, on purpose.

She felt him come up behind her, placing a warm hand on her lower back, and his other along her arm, pulling it up higher. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, a small shiver going down her back. She turned her head slightly, looking at Bellamy who was staring at her more intensely than she thought he had been. She swore for a moment he seemed to be leaner closer to her, but backed away a moment later, shaking his head.

"Yeah, uh, that's good. Watch and learn" Bellamy stated, as he picked up another gun, raising it.

Kacey lowered her own weapon, and walked to the side, watching him intently. Getting into position, he pulled the trigger, hearing the gun click, but it had failed to dislodge a bullet. He looked back at her uncomfortably, and loaded another bullet into the chamber, taking a deep breath. He tried again, but still had no luck. Kacey couldn't help but let out a laugh that she had been trying to keep in.

"I'm learning so much, thank you" She mocked.

"My bullets are duds" He told her.

"Excuses, excuses" She smirked.

"Well try yours then" He retorted.

She lined her gun up to the target, and took the shot, as it landed right in the middle.

"Beginners luck" Bellamy shrugged.

Kacey then went on to shot the target directly in the middle three more times, and turned around with a smug look on her face.

"You were saying?" She grinned.

"How come you're so good at it?" Bellamy asked.

"My mum was teaching me since I was six" Kacey confessed.

"Six?! That's pretty young" Bellamy frowned.

"So, how are we going to keep guns around camp? Who's going to have access to them? You and Miller seem pretty close" Kacey queried, trying to change the subject.

"You guys should keep him close. The others listen to him" Bellamy explained.

"Wait, what? We should keep him close? Not you? What's going on? You've been acting really strange today, even by your standards" Kacey accused, as Bellamy looked away guiltily.

"…All the rations you took. You're going to run. That's why you wanted to come. You were gonna load up on supplies and just disappear" Kacey realised.

"I don't have a choice. The Ark will be here soon" Bellamy stated.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye? I would have thought something had happened to you!" Kacey shouted, shoving him in the chest.

"You would have got over it" Bellamy retorted.

"No, I wouldn't. And what about Octavia?" Kacey went on.

"Octavia hates me. She'll be fine" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Of course she doesn't hate you! You have a little spat and just run away?" Kacey accused.

"I shot the Chancellor. They're going to kill me. Best-case scenario, they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life, and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction. Just keep practicing. I need some air" Bellamy said, walking past her.

"Promise me you're coming back…to at least say goodbye" Kacey insisted, grabbing his hand.

"I promise" Bellamy nodded, giving her hand a quick squeeze, before walking away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry its been 3 weeks since I last updated but I've had a very stressful few weeks. Here's a longer chapter to try to make up for the lack of updates. Please leave a review:)

 **bananalips** : Thank you so much! This review really meant a lot to me, I'm really glad you're enjoying my story:) Thank you for your kind words about my OC. I hope you like this chapter!

 **Pauline G** : Thank you:) I'm glad you like the way Kacey is growing and getting more confident, and how her relationship with Bellamy is growing! I hope this trip will live up to your expectations.


	17. Day Trip: Part 2

She managed to fire a few more shots, hitting the target every time, before her vision began to blur. She put her hand to her head, in confusion, dropping her gun. She felt strange. She looked around her and saw the walls had begun to leak with some strange red liquid. Blood, she realised. She went to run out of the room, when she all but knocked into someone. A strangled gasp came from her mouth when she saw the woman in front of her.

"Mum?" She questioned.

"Hello, Kacey" Her mother smiled back.

"…You're dead…" Kacey trailed off, backing away.

"I'm still with you. I'll always be with you. Reminding you of how you failed me" She went on, her smile turning into a grimace.

"How I failed you? I did what you asked!" Kacey retorted.

"All those people up there, they're to blame. No one did anything to get me justice…and here you've been, helping them. After everything they did to you. You're pathetic" Her mother laughed.

"You make it sound like some big conspiracy! The justice system fails sometimes, okay? It doesn't mean they deserve to die" Kacey retorted.

"When did you become so weak? Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Her mother questioned.

"No, but I wish I could" Kacey told her, as a cold hand slapped her, hard.

"I can see once again I'm going to have to beat some sense into you" Her mother exclaimed, as she threw a hard hit to her stomach.

Soon Kacey was on the ground, being kicked numerous times. She felt a boot hit her head, and when she opened her eyes the walls were back to normal. She looked up to see she wasn't being hit by her mother, but instead one of the boys from camp. Before she could say or do anything, she took a hard blow to the head, and fell unconscious.

* * *

When she came to, she quickly put two and two together and realised Bellamy or Clarke was in danger. She picked up her gun and started searching for them. She soon found Clarke on the ground, she went to check her pulse, finding that it was steady. She looked at the back of her head, seeing a little blood there, and realising that the boy…Dax, must have knocked her out. Bellamy was his real target. It didn't take long for her to find them. Bellamy was on the ground, staring at his hand, as if expecting something to be there, with Dax looming over him.

"Nothing personal" Dax muttered.

"Drop the gun right now, or I will kill you" Kacey announced, approaching them.

"You should have stayed where you were. I wasn't going to kill you" Dax replied, turning around.

"No, you just beat me unconscious. Thanks by the way, think I've broken another rib" Kacey spat at him.

"I said I wasn't going to kill you, not rough you up a bit first" Dax shrugged.

"Why are you doing this? What has Bellamy ever done to you?" Kacey inquired.

"Nothing. Shumway's orders. And that means no witness" Dax informed her.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Kacey asked.

"Shumway set it up. He gave me the gun to shot the Chancellor" Bellamy stated.

"And now he's trying to tie up any lose ends. Do you really think he won't kill you when he's done? You'll just be another one of those ends" Kacey explained.

"I'm not going to listen to you. Walk away, or I'll kill you" Dax told her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him" Kacey replied, as she pulled the trigger on her gun.

Her eyes widened when nothing happened, and quickly ran behind a tree for cover, as Dax began shooting at her. She tried to reload the gun, but it was jammed, her weapon was useless. She looked behind her, seeing Dax approach her. Before he could, Bellamy tackled him to the ground. However, in his dazed state, he wasn't able to get one punch to land, and Dax quickly threw him off. Kacey could hear Bellamy getting pummelled, and decided to take action. She quietly rushed over to the pair, hitting Dax round the head with her gun. She didn't do much damage, as her vision was still blurred, so she almost missed. Dax grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground, she reached for a nearby bullet, gripping it in her hand. She then quickly sat up, shoving the bullet into his neck, as Bellamy did the same, both seemingly having had the same idea. Dax fell to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth and both sides of his neck. Kacey then crawled over to a nearby tree, coughing, as she tried to sit up right. Bellamy stumbled over to her, his hand falling onto her knee.

"You're okay" Kacey couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"No, I'm not. If my mother knew what I had done, who I am…she raised me to be better. To be good. All I do is hurt people. I'm a monster" Bellamy cried, a tear dripping down his face.

"If you're a monster then so I am. We both have blood on our hands. You're not a bad person" Kacey insisted, placing her hand over his, as he looked away.

"You've saved my life and so many others since we came down here. Honestly, Bell, if it weren't for you, I don't think I'd have survived this place. I need you. I need you to come back with me. Please" Kacey begged, squeezing his hand.

"Jaha will kill me when he comes to the ground" Bellamy stated.

"I won't let him. We'll figure something out" She told him.

"Can we figure it out later?" He sniffled.

"Sure" Kacey replied, letting her head rest on his shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

"Hey, I…I think someone knocked me out…" Clarke stuttered, approaching them, as they pulled apart.

"What happened?" She asked, taking in their appearances, and Dax's dead body.

"It's a long story" Kacey sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Clarke and Bellamy had gone to speak to the Chancellor, to try to pardon him. She sneaked into the tent with the radio, unable to keep away.

"I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple, Clarke" She heard the Chancellor exclaim.

"Actually it is" Kacey announced, going to sit in between the two.

"Who are you?" Jaha frowned.

"Prisoner who killed a bunch of people because the justice system sucks. That's not important right now. You can't kill Bellamy. You can't torture him, banish him, or anything else. We would all be dead right now if it wasn't for him, okay? And yeah, he's made some pretty bad decisions, I'm sure you'd suggest shooting you would be one of them. But he's been punished enough. If you want the rest of us to still be alive by the time you get down here, you can't tell him to leave. Oh, and he can tell you who really wanted to kill you" Kacey explained.

Jaha seemed to go over this for a few moments, before letting out a reluctant sigh.

"Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned of your crimes. As is everyone else on the ground" Jaha announced, as Bellamy and Kacey both looked at each other with a grin.

"Now tell me. Who gave you the guns" Jaha insisted.

"Shumway" Bellamy replied.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry the update is late again, but at least we had lots of Bellamy and Kacey action! Please leave a review:)

 **bananalips** : Thank you so much! Yeah, Bellamy and Kacey are pretty cute, aren't they? Haha:)

 **Pauline G** : Thank you for the review! Yes, Kacey has had a very hard life, so its good that she has Bellamy now:)

 **infinitybox** : Thank you so much:) Yeah, I've been having a very hard time lately, but I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel!


	18. Unity Day: Part 1

The next day was Unity Day, and in true tradition, everyone was getting drunk, including Kacey. However, she had decided the party was getting a bit too loud and pushy for her, so she had re-treated to the back of the drop ship, like she usually did. She plonked down on the floor, banging her head, letting out a small giggle.

"Kacey?" A voice called out to her, as she turned to see Bellamy.

"Do…do you ever think about what a funny word clumsy is? Like clum…sy? I mean what is that?" Kacey laughed.

"You're drunk" Bellamy realised, coming to stand beside her.

"Why aren't you?" Kacey inquired, nodding enthusiastically.

"I'm on watch" He stated, sitting down next to her.

"Wait…how did you know I was here?" Kacey frowned.

"I followed you" He shrugged.

"You were watching me? Aw, were you worried about me, Blake?" Kacey giggled.

"Just trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid" He insisted.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kacey inquired, in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah" Bellamy replied.

"I'm kind of scared about when the others come down. And I'm scared about the grounders attacking. And I mean, there's always the fact that the ground could be poisoning us without us even realising, so really-" Kacey was cut off by Bellamy.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, not while I am around" Bellamy promised her.

Without even thinking, she pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"Thanks, Bell" She said, dropping her face into his neck.

"Anytime" He stated, a small smile on his face, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You have really nice hair, you know that? It's all curly" Kacey laughed, as she pulled away.

"I could say the same to you" Bellamy grinned, running his hands through Kacey's hair.

His hands stopped when they reached her jaw, as he moved his hands to cup her face. She felt herself blush under his intense gaze, but didn't look away. His eyes landed on her lips a moment later, and she felt so sure he was about to lean in and kiss her.

"Bellamy?" A voice announced, as their heads snapped in the direction of the sound.

Clarke looked towards them, shock evident on her face, as she seemed to forget what she was saying. Her eyes landed on Bellamy's hands which were still holding Kacey's face. He seemed to realise this and dropped his hands immediately.

"What is it, Clarke?" He questioned, clenching his jaw.

"I…um, I can come back in a minute…" Clarke stuttered, as Bellamy stood up.

"Just tell us whatever is so damn important" Bellamy insisted, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Finn's set up a meeting with the Grounders. I'm leaving to go talk to them" Clarke informed them.

"Wait, what?" Kacey said, stumbling upright.

"Because you think that impaling people on spears is code for "let's be friends"? Have you lost your damn mind?" Bellamy retorted.

"I think it might be worth a shot. I mean, we do have to live with these people" Clarke stated.

"They'll probably gut you, string you up as a warning" Bellamy insisted.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need you to follow us, be our backup" Clarke explained.

"Does Finn know about this?" Bellamy inquired.

"Finn doesn't need to know, and, Bellamy, bring guns" Clarke told him.

"Hold up, how exactly did Finn get this meeting set up? Does he have a grounder bestie now or something?" Kacey inquired.

"…I'll explain later" Clarke dismissed, as Bellamy and Kacey shared a look.

* * *

"Um, are you sure about brining…you know who…" Kacey asked, as they trekked after Clarke and Finn.

Bellamy had earlier recruited Jasper, and Raven had insisted on coming along because of Finn. They had also managed to collect bullets that worked…at least they hoped they would.

"No more than about bringing you" He replied.

"Hey, I can handle myself" Kacey told him.

"You're half drunk" Bellamy stated.

"I'm just a tiny bit tipsy. And besides, Jasper's more on edge than I am. I'm surprised he hasn't got PTSD from everything he went through with the Grounder's. What if he kicks off?" Kacey queried.

"He won't" Bellamy insisted.

"He could get hurt" Kacey exclaimed.

"I won't let him" He said, stopping and looking at her intensely.

For the second time that evening, she felt herself blush under his gaze, and cursed herself. Must be the alcohol, she thought to herself.

They soon found the meeting place, spotting Clarke, Finn and Octavia on a bridge above them.

"What is Octavia doing here?" Kacey frowned.

"Someone's coming" Bellamy announced, as they saw Lincoln rushed down the bridge.

"Oh…" Jasper trailed off, when he saw them embrace.

"Guess we know how he got away" Raven smirked, as Bellamy turned to glare at them.

"Don't look at me. I was with you when he escaped" Kacey explained, as Bellamy sighed.

Raven's smile quickly faded, when Clarke began to back away from Lincoln's angry gaze, but Finn grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Kacey felt a stab of pity for Raven in that moment, it must have been horrible to see. However, she knew Raven wouldn't appreciate her pity, so she kept her mouth shut. Bellamy then raised his gun, aiming it towards Lincoln.

"Don't you dare" Kacey warned him.

"Hey, look!" Raven exclaimed, pointing towards the edge of the bridge.

"Wow, horses" Jasper said in awe, as three grounders approached on horseback.

It seemed that the woman was their leader, as she had a brown horse, compared to the other's black horses.

"I never realised they would be so big" Kacey stated, having only seen horses in pictures.

"Hey, they're armed" Jasper realised, as he looked at the grounders, pulling everyone out of their amazement.

Clarke began to approach them, as the woman dismounted, following suit. It took a tense minute for them to meet each other in the middle, as the Grounder looked at Clarke unimpressed, while Clarke simply looked terrified. They saw Clarke hold her hand out to be shook, but the grounder dismissed this, as Kacey scoffed. Did Clarke really think the grounders were going to want to become their friends all of a sudden?

"Grounder Princess looks pissed" Raven announced, as Kacey agreed.

As every moment passed, the woman looked more and more hostile. The meeting didn't seem to be going to well.

"Our Princess has that effect" Bellamy replied.

"Clarke's smart. If anyone can make a deal with the grounders, it'll be her" Kacey exclaimed.

"Oh no, this is bad" Jasper suddenly said, pointing his gun towards the trees.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bellamy frowned, but Jasper didn't reply.

"Jasper! What is it?" Kacey insisted.

"There are grounders in the trees" He cried, as all their hearts stopped for a moment.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooo, was that an almost kiss between Bellamy and Kacey? Please leave a review:)

 **AnaneDvias3581** : Here's your update, enjoy!


	19. Unity Day: Part 2

"What? Where? I don't see anything" Bellamy told him, as they all used their guns to scope out the trees.

"They're going to shoot. Run, Clarke!" Jasper shouted, coming out of the shadows.

"Wait!" Kacey exclaimed, as Jasper began to shoot towards the trees.

Kacey saw as he killed one of the grounders as their body fell to the ground. She cringed, knowing every death was going to cost them. Meanwhile, the Grounder Princess, had grabbed a knife from her pocket and was about to stab Clarke, but Bellamy spotted this and shot her in the arm, saving Clarke's life. However, this had put his position at risk, as another grounder in the trees, aimed at him. Kacey leapt forward, pushing Bellamy to the ground, as the arrow just missed them both. Kacey landed on top of Bellamy with a thud, as he looked up at her in shock.

"Thanks" He mumbled.

"No problem" She replied, as her eyes briefly flickered down to his lips.

She shook her head, pulling herself off of him. This is no time to be thinking about romance, she scolded herself. They quickly retreated, as did the others who were under attack from a sea of arrows. Kacey saw the last rider, take one last aim, which would have hit Octavia, if Lincoln hadn't jumped up and took the arrow. Kacey was surprised by this, he had risked his life to save hers. Just as she had done for Bellamy. They grouped up and started to sprint back to camp, worried that grounders may try to follow them.

When they finally got back to camp, they were all panting and exhausted, but that didn't stop some people from being pissed.

"You got anything to say?" Bellamy asked, as he saw Finn glare at him.

"Yeah. I told you no guns!" Finn shouted at Clarke.

"I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders. I was right" Clarke stated.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Raven inquired.

"I tried, but you were too busy making bullets for your gun" Finn retorted, as Kacey's patience began to get thin.

"You're lucky she brought that! They came there to kill you, Finn" Bellamy exclaimed.

"You don't know that! Jasper fired the first shot!" Finn explained.

"You ruined everything" Octavia spat at Jasper.

"I saved you!" Jasper insisted.

"Everyone, shut up!" Kacey suddenly yelled, shocking them all.

"We're all in the wrong here. Finn's too trusting, Clarke's not trusting enough, Raven's too immersed in this love triangle, Octavia's blinded by this new romance, Jasper's too trigger happy…and Bellamy, well he can be a jerk at the best of times. And me? I'm an idiot. I should have warned you guys not to go through with this whole thing. Complete disaster, well done everyone" Kacey explained, as they started to walk away, looking a little guilty.

"Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now. You didn't have to trust the Grounders. You just had to trust me" Finn informed Clarke, pushing past them all.

"I'm not a jerk" Bellamy mumbled.

"Yeah you are. Just a little" Kacey told him, putting her thumb and forefinger together to show him, as he shook his head with a smile.

"Like I said, best Unity Day ever" Bellamy stated, making Kacey chuckle.

A moment later an explosion caught their attention, as they looked up at the sky to see a ship falling to the Earth.

"The Exodus ship? Your mom's early" Bellamy exclaimed, as Clarke's face lit up.

"I guess things are really going to change round here now" Kacey remarked, somewhat sadly.

"Wait. Too fast. No parachute? Something's wrong" Clarke frowned, as the ship began to fall quicker.

The ship they crashed into some nearby mountains, creating a massive mushroom cloud of fire, making them gasp.

"Oh my God" Kacey said, placing her hand to her mouth.

Clarke fell to the ground a moment later, realising that her mother was probably on that ship, and most likely died on impact.

* * *

Kacey had decided to stay at camp and look after things there, since Clarke and Bellamy had both left to go to the crash site.

"Hey. No sign of your brother or the others yet" Monty informed Octavia, as she and Kacey approached him.

"Hey. I don't care" Octavia retorted.

"She does really" Kacey mumbled, as Octavia rolled her eyes.

Both girls noticed the white flower on a nearby tree, as Octavia's eyes lit up. Lincoln was alive and had managed to send her a message. Kacey hoped this would mean Octavia would stop being so moody.

"Fear is only a problem if you let it stop you, right?" They heard Jasper exclaim from behind them.

"That's not even his line. Finn said that" Octavia stated.

"I think he's letting this fame go to his head" Kacey added.

"I saw the grounders in the trees. It was like nothing I ever felt. Pure animal instinct took over. One pull of the trigger, two grounders dead" Jasper went on, as Kacey had to contain her laughter.

"Pure animal instinct"? More like pure pants-wetting panic" Octavia suggested, getting a giggle out of Kacey.

"You don't really know what you're made of until a moment like that you know when it's kill or be killed and there's just nothing between you and the tip of the spear" Jasper explained.

"Okay This has to stop" Octavia insisted, having enough.

"Come on. Let us have this" Monty pleaded.

"Us"?" Kacey frowned.

"Look at him. The boy is a folk hero. They even gave us a bigger tent" Monty smirked.

A moment later there was a clattering sound outside camp, as everyone raised their guns.

"Somebody hit the trip wire!" Connor announced.

Numerous voices started to shout, panic clearly taking over the camp.

"Something moved. There, there, there!" Derek shouted, letting off two gunshots.

Kacey went up to him and grabbed the gun out of his hands, pushing him away from his post.

"What the hell?" Derek asked.

"That could have been someone from camp!" Kacey spat at him.

Octavia suddenly rushed off, as Kacey realised she was worried that it was Lincoln who had been injured.

"Hey, slow down" Connor called after her.

They soon found a figure hunched underneath a tree, as Kacey deduced it wasn't anyone she recognised.

"Octavia, be careful" Kacey warned her, as Octavia touched the man's shoulder.

He flinched and crawled away, putting his hand up in defence. Kacey's eyes widened as she realised it was someone she knew.

"Oh my God" Kacey gasped, as she looked on at the bloody man.

"Murphy?" Octavia frowned.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry its taken me almost a month to update, but I've been quite ill recently. Please leave a review:)

* * *

 **bananalips** : Thank you so much for this review, it was really nice to read! I love slow-burn romances, even though I know they drive people up the wall, haha. I'm really glad you think they're cute:)

 **Guest** : Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you like this:)

 **infinitybox** : Thank you, haha! They will get together in the end, I promise:)

 **Guest** : Thank you so much:) I'm happy you like my story!


	20. I Am Become Death: Part 1

"Where is he?" Kacey heard Bellamy shout, alerting everyone to his return.

"Everyone but Kacey, Connor and Derek out. Now!" Bellamy announced, as most of the camp trailed out.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked Kacey.

"We found him sneaking around outside camp. He hasn't said much else" She exclaimed.

"I wasn't sneaking. I was running from the grounders" Murphy insisted.

"Anyone see grounders?" Bellamy queried.

"Nope" Kacey shrugged.

"Well, in that case..." Bellamy trailed off, raising his gun.

Kacey's eyes widened as she realised what he was about to do. How could he kill a man so easily? Before she had the chance to say anything, Finn shoved the gun to the ground, standing in front of Murphy.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Finn questioned.

"We were clear what would happen if he came back" Bellamy stated.

"No. If he was with the grounders, then he knows things that can help us" Finn explained, making sense.

"Help us? We hanged him. We banished him, and now we're going to kill him. Get the hell out of my way" Bellamy told him.

"He's right, Bellamy. He could have valuable information and we need all the help we can get fighting the grounders" Kacey added.

"I agree" Clarke nodded.

"Clarke, think about Charlotte" Bellamy exclaimed, trying to hit a nerve.

"I am thinking about her, but what happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as his…He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him" Clarke realised.

"You and the grounders should compare notes" Finn mumbled to Bellamy.

"Oh, get off your damn high horse, Finn" Kacey spat out.

"The grounders know we're at war. What did you tell them about us?" Bellamy asked Murphy.

"Everything" Murphy confessed, as everyone went silent.

"Idiot" Kacey grumbled, turning away in anger.

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here, ok?" Clarke suggested.

"What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?" Bellamy inquired.

"Then we kill him" Clarke replied.

* * *

Kacey and Bellamy were in his tent, going over what had happened the previous night.

"Rocket fuel, huh? That could come in handy I guess" Kacey stated.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy suddenly queried, when he saw she had a shine to her skin.

She held her hand to her forehead and realised that she did feel very hot, and clammy.

"Ugh, I must be coming down with a cold or something" She suggested.

"Kacey…your eyes" Bellamy exclaimed, fear on his face.

Kacey held her hand to her eyes, feeling a warm liquid there, and pulled her hand away to see it was covered in blood.

"What the hell?" She cried, suddenly worried.

They both heard shouting outside, and saw Clarke entering the dropship, seeing that she also had blood on her face.

"What's going on?" Kacey inquired, as she saw Murphy was throwing up blood.

"Did he do something to you? What the hell is this?" Bellamy questioned.

"Biological warfare. You were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon" Clarke explained to them.

Kacey suddenly started to feel dizzy, and caught herself, hanging onto to the wall to stop herself from falling to the floor. She saw Bellamy reach out to her, but backed away.

"Don't! You can't get ill" She insisted, as she slid to the floor.

A moment later she began coughing into her hand, as blood pooled on the floor. She spat out the last few remnants, feeling exhausted.

"What is this, Clarke?" She coughed.

"Some sort of haemorrhagic fever" Clarke informed her.

Kacey bit her lip, anxiety creeping up on her. She had heard about that sort of fever, it could kill and spread very easily.

"Bell, you should get out of here. This thing could be airborne for all we know" Kacey insisted.

"No way. I'm not leaving you" Bellamy retorted.

"Please Bellamy. We need a leader!" She told him, as she was overcome but another fit of coughs.

A moment later, Derek began to convulse before letting out numerous hacking coughs that seemed to shake his whole body. He then dropped to the floor, as Clarke put a hand to his neck, trying to feel for his pulse.

"Is he…?" Bellamy trailed off.

"He's dead" Clarke gulped.

Kacey's eyes suddenly widened as she realised something. Everyone who was sick had been in contact with Murphy, and one of those people wasn't in the room.

"Octavia! She found him with us!" Kacey cried.

Without a second's hesitation, Bellamy ran from the dropship, realising his sister could have been in danger.

* * *

Kacey wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but suddenly her eyes were snapping open as she heard a loud commotion outside. If anything, she felt worse than when she had fallen asleep. As she tried to stand her hand began pounding, as her nose began to bleed. She rubbed the blood away with the sleeve of her jacket and picked up a nearby gun, thinking the grounders might have been attacking. She was shocked to find chaos outside. A few boys seemed to have become infected, and now half the camp was shouting and raising their guns at them. She quickly fired three rounds from her gun into the sky, as everything stopped what they were doing.

"What the hell is going on? Are you lot really going to do the grounders job for them?" Kacey exclaimed.

"Get back onto the dropship!" A boy shouted at her, raising his gun.

A second later, Bellamy had a firm grip on the boy's gun, and had shoved it into his throat, causing the boy to almost fall backwards. He stumbled away, coughing, as Kacey gave Bellamy a grateful nod. However, she suddenly felt exhausted at the strain of all the shouting, and dropped her gun. She would have fallen to the ground if Bellamy hadn't caught her in time, carrying her bridal style.

"No, Bellamy. Let me go. You'll get sick" She insisted, trying to push him off her.

"I don't care" He shook his head.

Suddenly Octavia arrived in front of them, as she started to say something about the grounders. Kacey was too tired to keep her eyes open, and couldn't keep up with the conversation. She soon felt herself being moved back into the dropship and was placed into a hammock. She instantly missed the warmth of Bellamy's strong arms.

"Bell, you need to go" Kacey told him, her eyes flickering open.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her" Octavia informed him, gripping onto Kacey's leg.

"Tell me if she gets worse. I want to hear the second-" Bellamy was cut off by Octavia.

"I will. She'll be okay" Octavia stated, seeing how worried her brother was.

"I'll be back soon" Bellamy said to Kacey, who nodded, before shutting her eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I've been on hiatus for a bit, but I wasn't able to get to my stories. Things seem to be developing between Kacey and Bellamy more and more, don't they, haha? Please leave a review:)

 **DamonSalvatorelover** : Thank you! And yeah, I think someone needed to call them out.

 **Guest** : Thank you! The stories definitely getting more interesting, isn't it?

 **MariaJane716** : Oh wow, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my story:) Here's the next chapter!

 **bananalips** : Yeah, I really liked that scene, haha. Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me for you to say:)


	21. I Am Become Death: Part 2

She woke again, and let out a soft groan. She felt a little better than earlier, but she didn't seem to be healing quite as fast as the others. Since she hadn't been poisoned and almost died long ago, that didn't surprise her. She forced herself to sit up, her head pounding and her back aching as she did so. She began to scan her surroundings, finding Clarke not far from her, in a deep sleep. She was about to walk over to the blonde when she noticed someone on the floor that made her stomach drop.

"Bell!" She cried out, her voice hoarse.

She practically fell out of her hammock, and rushed over to him, where his sister was anxiously holding his hand.

"No, Bellamy. You weren't supposed to get sick" Kacey sighed, as she kneeled down beside him.

"He came down with it a couple of hours ago…he was asking for you" Octavia told her, as Kacey moved some of his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"I'll take over" Kacey exclaimed, picking up a nearby wet cloth, as she began patting his forehead.

"Are you sure? You still don't look great" Octavia retorted.

"I'll look after him" Kacey mumbled, sadly.

Octavia nodded at this, knowing she was leaving her brother in safe hands.

"I'm so sorry" Kacey said, as suddenly his eyes began to flutter open.

"Kacey…" He trailed off, as he began to cough.

She quickly rolled him onto his side, as he began to wretch up some blood. Once he was finished she placed him onto his back and wiped away the stray blood on his lips.

"You should go…grounders are coming…it's not safe" Bellamy stuttered.

"There is no way in hell that I'm leaving you" Kacey stated.

"I can't protect you" Bellamy insisted.

"Well maybe it's time someone protects you for once. I got this" Kacey smiled at him.

"Don't leave me" Bellamy suddenly cried, gripping her hand.

It was a stark change from what he was saying only moments ago, but Kacey could see how terrified he was. He was always so strong and in control, being vulnerable like he was right now must be scary as hell, Kacey realised.

"I won't. I'll never leave you, Bellamy" She promised, squeezing his hand back.

Kacey moved their position throughout the next few hours, as she placed Bellamy's head onto her lap, as she played with his hair. This seemed to relax him, as he fell asleep almost instantly afterwards.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Kacey heard a familiar voice pipe up behind her.

"Clarke! Are you feeling better?" Kacey queried.

"Well…I'll survive. You?" Clarke asked, clearly worried that Kacey was still sick.

"Don't worry, it'll take more than some fever to kill me" Kacey smirked.

"You're avoiding my question" Clarke stated.

"I care about everyone. I'm a very caring person" Kacey shrugged.

"But you care about Bellamy more" Clarke grinned.

"And you care about Finn more. I don't know why, but you do" Kacey laughed.

"Why can't you admit your feelings for him, Kacey?" Clarke frowned.

"Because then it would make it real, Clarke!" She retorted.

Clarke looked shocked at this outburst, as she realised that she had struck a nerve.

"…I'm sorry. I just…Bellamy and I are never going to happen" Kacey sighed.

"You don't think you're worth it? Bellamy would be ridiculously lucky to have you" Clarke insisted.

"He wouldn't want me…I'm no good, Clarke. I'm not" Kacey shook her head, walking away.

Bellamy woke up a little later, confused to find Clarke with him and not Kacey.

"Where's Kacey?" He insisted.

"She's fine. Just getting some rest" Clarke shrugged.

"Are you sure? She still wasn't-" Bellamy started, but Clarke cut him off.

"God, you two, you're exactly the same" Clarke chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy questioned, as Clarke gave him some water to drink.

"You worry so much about each other, but won't admit how you feel" Clarke explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bellamy retorted.

"Bellamy, we could all be dead in a few hours. What are you afraid of? Rejection?" Clarke suggested.

"She's 16, Clarke. She's younger than my sister" Bellamy shook his head.

"So? Why does it matter?" Clarke insisted.

"Because its wrong, Clarke! She's…she's just a kid" Bellamy exclaimed.

"A kid who's clearly in love with you" Clarke stated, which got Bellamy's attention.

"You both need to suck it up before its too late" Clarke sighed.

Kacey was helping Bellamy and Clarke round everyone up when there was a massive bang in the distance. The ground literally shook from the force, as Kacey almost fell to the ground, still feeling weak. Bellamy grabbed onto her arm, holding her upright, as she gave him a grateful smile, glad to see he was feeling better.

"They did it" Bellamy sighed in relief, as they saw a huge mushroom cloud in the distance.

* * *

Bellamy was surprised when he found Kacey later that night, outside the wall, finishing digging the last grave.

"You shouldn't be doing that. You're not well enough" Bellamy scolded her.

"I'm fine" Kacey shrugged, breathing heavily.

"Hey, you! Get over here and start digging" Bellamy called over to one of the boys on duty.

"Okay…maybe I was getting a little tired" Kacey panted, resting against the wall.

"Clarke's saying that we should pardon Murphy" Bellamy announced.

"I don't know…I don't trust him. He's unhinged" Kacey argued.

"We do need all the people we can get though" Bellamy suggested.

"I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him" Kacey sighed.

"Come on, we should back inside" Bellamy told her, as she nodded.

"14 more gone" Kacey mumbled, shaking her head as she counted the graves.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night so she went into the dropship, to see if anyone else was awake. She wasn't surprised to find Raven was in there, working on making more bullets.

"How's it going?" Kacey queried, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Her eyes widened as the girl turned around with bloodshot eyes, and tears rolling down her face. She quickly turned away, rapidly wiping away tears.

"One of those nights, huh?" She suggested, as Raven nodded.

"Finn's a jerk in my opinion. You can do better" Kacey stated.

"Well clearly he thought he could do better than me" Raven exclaimed.

"I mean Clarke is blonde, it's hard to compete" Kacey shrugged, making Raven giggle lightly.

"I'm serious though. They'll be others out there. You're smart, beautiful, hardworking-" Kacey started, but Raven cut her off.

"Are you coming onto me?" Raven inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, my approach is much subtler" Kacey laughed.

"You should get some rest" Kacey advised, as Raven nodded.

Kacey turned to walk away, as Raven called out her name.

"Thanks" Raven smiled at her.

"Anytime" Kacey replied.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We had a lot of cute moments in this chapter, but when will these two idiots admit how they feel? Hopefully soon, haha. Please leave a review:)

MariaJane716: Thank you! I'm really enjoying writing their relationship, so I'm glad you like it too:)

Horses-are-my-life: Aw, thank you! Yeah, I'll be adding more things in throughout season 2, just to make things more interesting!


	22. The Calm: Part 1

The next day things didn't improve much. Somehow Murphy and some other boy had managed to burn all the food they had, which meant most people had to go out and hunt, when they knew the grounders could be closing in. Kacey was feeling better that morning, and decided she too would help. She had almost made it to the wall, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy questioned.

"Where do you think?" She retorted.

She then pulled up her shirt, showing him the two knives she had been hiding in the loops of her jeans for a while now. His eyes flickered down to her exposed skin for a few moments, his eyes darkening before he quickly looked away.

"You can't go on your own" He stated.

"Okay, then come with me" She suggested.

Bellamy had been avoiding her for some reason since yesterday. She had seen his earlier talk with Clarke and hoped the blonde hadn't said anything about her.

"I shouldn't-" He started, but she cut him off by grabbing his hand.

"Come on, they'll survive for a couple of hours" She insisted, pulling him along.

Once they were outside the wall, Bellamy looked down at their linked hands and felt his heart surge momentarily. He quickly pulled away, not liking the vulnerable way he felt. Kacey noticed this but decided not to comment. They soon came to a cave, as Kacey began to smirk.

"I've got an idea" She announced.

Bellamy climbed up above the small cave, as Kacey lit the torch she had just made. She then threw it as far as she could into the cave and rushed up beside Bellamy. It took a few minutes but soon a boar like animal came out, cautiously sniffing the air around it. Once it was within aim, she took a knife from her jeans and threw it at her target.

"Bullseye" She grinned, as she hit the animal in the back of the head.

They both jumped down, surprised to see the animal was still alive. Bellamy saw a hint of guilt of Kacey's face, as she realised what pain the animal must be in.

"Sorry" She mumbled, before putting the boar out of its misery.

"Good job. Now lets get this back to camp" He exclaimed.

"I've got it" Kacey stated.

"Its about the same size as you" Bellamy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got it" She insisted, as she went to pick the animal up.

She managed to hold it for a few seconds before losing her grip and falling on top of Bellamy.

"Okay…I don't got it" She laughed, from where she was laying on top of him.

Bellamy let out a small chuckle before he realised the position they were in. He could feel Kacey's brunette hair tickling against his face, as her warm breath hit his neck. Somehow his right hand had found itself curled around her waist, as he felt her soft skin underneath his fingers. He couldn't help but drop his gaze to her lips. A moment later he was leaning forward, as he closed the distance between their lips.

"Hey guys, are…" A voice suddenly boomed.

Bellamy's head snapped over to find one of the girls from camp staring at them both. They both untangled themselves from each other, as Bellamy went to pick up the boar. Kacey let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. She was sure that Bellamy was going kiss her, maybe he really did like her, she thought.

Bellamy stormed through camp, throwing the boar towards Monty and Jasper, who looked like they were practically drooling. Before he walked into his tent, he took one last look at Kacey and felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. She was smiling, a genuine smile, as the fire highlighted her face. She looked so beautiful, Bellamy couldn't deny any longer that he was attracted to her. He shook his head once again. Kacey was too young, too innocent. He needed to forget about her. He was surprised when he walked into his tent to find Raven standing there. She was mumbling something about Clarke and Finn, but he really couldn't care less at that point. Then she was taking her clothes off, saying that she wanted to move on. Wasn't that just what he was saying to himself? Raven then took her top off, leaving her bare to him apart from her shorts. He needed to feel something. Something that wasn't connected to Kacey, so he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Kacey's triumph in finding food was soon overshadowed by the fact that Clarke, Finn, and a boy named Myles were all missing. Kacey was instantly worried by this and decided it was best to tell Bellamy. She was about to walk into his tent when she almost crashed into Raven. She was about to apologize when she saw something she didn't understand on Raven's face. Guilt.

"I…I…" Raven stuttered, before rushing off.

Kacey frowned at this, confused to why Raven was in Bellamy's tent. She pulled back the flaps and immediately realised what was going on. Bellamy was shirtless and was just buckling up his belt when she entered.#. He turned towards her and looked at her like a deer in the headlights. He left his belt unbuckled as he began to approach her. However, as he stepped forward, she took two steps back, almost coming out of his tent.

"I…this isn't…" Bellamy shook his head, not sure what to say.

"Clarke and Finn are missing. We're going to search for them" Kacey said in an emotionless voice.

"Look, Kacey, I didn't mean for this to happen-" Bellamy started, but she cut him off.

"Its fine. I don't care who you sleep with" Kacey shrugged.

"It was a mistake" Bellamy insisted.

"Whatever" Kacey retorted, her voice still completely void of emotion.

It suddenly seemed like all the trust they had been building up over the weeks had come crashing down. Kacey turned to walk away, when Bellamy grabbed her arm, wanting to explain himself. He felt his stomach drop when he felt her physically flinch from his touch, as if he burned her. She shoved his hand away roughly, and stormed out of his tent. He quickly followed her, calling out her name. Everyone turned around to look at the scene, stepping out of Kacey's way when they saw the look on her face. They began to frown when they noticed Bellamy's state of undress. Bellamy quickly retreated into his tent, as he flopped onto the bed, as he let his head fall into his hands.

* * *

Later that night, a group of them had gone out in search of Clarke and Finn. Even though the last people Kacey wanted to be around right now were Bellamy and Raven, but she wanted to find the others more.

"Kacey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Raven whispered to her.

"Well you already are, so…" Kacey retorted, not in the mood.

"What happened earlier…it…it didn't mean anything" Raven stuttered.

"Oh, that makes it all okay then" Kacey stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry-" Raven started, but Kacey cut her off.

"Why him, huh? Out of everyone in the camp, why him?" Kacey suddenly shouted.

"I don't know…he was nice to me earlier" Raven shrugged.

"Is that all someone has to do to make you sleep with them?" Kacey spat out, as Raven instantly looked hurt.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. It takes two to…well in this case have sex" Kacey mumbled.

"Wait, who's had sex?" Octavia queried, from behind her.

"Raven banged your brother" Kacey announced.

"What?!" Octavia screeched, as Raven walked away awkwardly.

"But why…he doesn't even like Raven" Octavia exclaimed.

"Clearly he does" Kacey shrugged.

"He likes you, Kacey, I know it" Octavia insisted.

"Well he doesn't have a very good way of showing it" Kacey said, bitterly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a difficult time trying to decide whether I would have Bellamy sleep with Raven, but I think he just wanted to get his mind off of her. To prove that he didn't really like her, if that makes sense. Please leave a review:)

bananalips: Thanks for the review:) Uh oh, I think Clarke's talk did make Bellamy realise his feelings for Kacey, but he's still too scared to admit it. Well, we got an almost kiss before everything went bad, haha. Good idea:)

RiderOfTheFallenHorse: Here's the next chapter:)


	23. The Calm: Part 2

Before long, they noticed movement in the bushes in front of them and went to investigate. Octavia ripped back one of the bushes, to reveal one of the boys from camp with an arrow in his chest.

"Myles?" Octavia cried.

"What happened?" Kacey inquired, as she went to his other side to help him sit up.

"Where are they? Clarke and Finn, where are they?" Raven questioned.

"Grounders took them" Myles panted, clearly in pain.

Kacey ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the arrow, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Take it easy. We have to get him back to camp" Bellamy announced.

"Bell, what about Clarke and Finn?" Octavia asked.

"If we don't get him back to camp he's going to die" Kacey told them.

"Okay, let's make a stretcher" Raven suggested, after a moment.

"Monty, we're heading back home. Do you copy?" Bellamy questioned into his walkie talkie, but got no response.

"Monty? Monty, where are you?" Bellamy insisted, but still got no reply.

The group shared a worried look, as they realised they may have just lost another member of the group.

* * *

"Bellamy just had a breakdown out there" Octavia announced, walking up to Kacey.

"How strange, he's usually so calm and collected" Kacey muttered, as she continued sharpening the branch she was holding with her knife.

"He's losing it, Kace. And it's because of you" Octavia explained.

"He couldn't care less about me. He's made that very clear" Kacey spat out.

"If you could just talk to him-" Octavia started, but Kacey cut her off.

"No! Okay, just drop it" Kacey said, cutting into the branch harder, as Octavia sighed.

Kacey had been hiding on the top floor of the dropship for some hours now, so she was surprised when she suddenly saw the hatch opening and rushed over to see who it was.

"Oh, good. Its just you" Kacey sighed in relief, when she saw Jasper.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment…Bellamy's been looking for you for hours, you know" Jasper informed her, walking over to the gunpowder.

"Well I don't want to be found" Kacey retorted.

"Octavia told me about him and Raven…I'm sorry" Jasper stated.

"It doesn't matter" Kacey mumbled.

"Of course, it does. You really like him, that's pretty obvious" Jasper went on.

"Well he doesn't feel the same way. God, can we just drop this" Kacey grumbled.

"All right, I will. But I have one question first" Jasper announced, as Kacey nodded.

"Do you love him?" Jasper inquired, leaving Kacey shocked.

She mulled it over for a few seconds. Did she really love Bellamy? She had never felt this way before, and it scared her. What else could it be, but love?

"It doesn't matter" Kacey insisted.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just between us, if I loved someone, and I mean really loved someone. I wouldn't give them up without a fight" Jasper informed her.

She was about to reply when suddenly they heard screaming coming from down below. They both rushed down the stairs to see Murphy standing there, holding a plastic bag over Myles face. Jasper's foot on the last step let out a large bang, as Murphy's eyes shot up to look at the pair.

"He stopped breathing. I was...I was trying to help him" Murphy informed them, as Kacey gulped as they both climbed down the ladder fully.

Murphy suddenly rushed for a nearby gun, and got there before Kacey could reach it, as she stood in front of Jasper, protectively. This is not going to end well, she thought to herself.

"Murphy, just put the gun down" She insisted, holding her hand out as if it could protect her.

"He tried to kill me" Murphy stated, as Jasper began to slowly try to get nearer to the exit.

"Hey, don't move" Jasper shouted, holding the gun up to the pair.

"Ok. Ok. We're not moving" Kacey replied.

"Yeah, It's cool" Jasper exclaimed.

"No, it's not. You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy" Jasper explained.

"Tell Bellamy what?" Bellamy's voice could be heard through the radio.

Kacey and Jasper both groaned out loud, after Jasper had recorded the conversation moments ago, hoping that Bellamy would hear and come save them.

"Give me the radio, Jasper" Murphy told him, as Jasper slowly started to bring out the radio.

"Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles-" Jasper shouted into the radio, before Murphy violently knocked him out with his gun.

"Jasper!" Kacey cried, dropping to her knees to see if the boy was all right.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy questioned, through the radio.

Murphy quickly began pulling up the ramp, as Kacey checked Jasper's pulse, thankful that it was still strong and steady.

"Murphy! Murphy! Open the damn door!" Bellamy shouted from outside.

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies" Murphy retorted, his eyes piercing into Kacey's.

"Why didn't you tell him I'm here?" Kacey frowned.

"If I did then Bellamy would be trying to pry that door open with his bare hands right now. You can be the trick up my sleeve" Murphy smirked.

* * *

"Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level. You know that. You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen" Bellamy's voice crackled through the radio.

"Yes, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now" Murphy stated, as he looked behind him to where both Kacey and Jasper were tied up and gagged.

"Come on, Murphy. You don't want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me…So what do you say? How about you trade him for me?" Bellamy suggested, as Kacey let out a cry that was muffled by her gag.

She had been silent up until now, worried if she was trouble it would be Jasper who would be punished. However, she couldn't keep quiet anymore and she strained against her binds, trying to shout. Murphy walked towards her, putting his finger to his lips, with a deadly look in his eye.

"No!" Octavia exclaimed through the radio.

"All you have to do is let him go, and I'll take his place" Bellamy informed him.

"How?" Murphy smirked, as Kacey pulled against her binds harder.

"Simple. You open the door, I walk in, he walks out" Bellamy announced, as Kacey shook her head desperately.

In response, Murphy walked over to the controls by the door and started to let the ramp down.

"Just you, Bellamy, unarmed. 10 seconds, or I'll put one in Jasper's leg" Murphy called out.

Murphy pushed Jasper towards the door, as Bellamy announced that he was coming in. As Bellamy walked through the door, Murphy pushed Jasper down the ramp, as he landed with a thud. Octavia quickly got the gag out of his mouth, as she could see he was trying to say something.

"She's in there! Kacey's still in there!" Jasper informed them.

"No!" Octavia gasped, as the ramp began to close, her brother and best friend still inside.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thought I'd leave it on a cliff-hanger just to be cheeky, haha. Please leave a review as I didn't have any last chapter:(


	24. We Are Grounders: Part 1

It didn't take long for Bellamy to find out about Murphy's deception, as his eyes widened when he saw Kacey tied to a nearby chair.

"Kacey!" He cried, as he went to rush towards her.

However, Murphy stopped him in his tracks, holding his gun to Bellamy's head.

"You didn't say she was in here" Bellamy growled, angrily.

"You never asked" Murphy smirked.

"Just let her go, Murphy. You don't want to hurt her. Its me you want, remember?" Bellamy insisted, as he tried to inch closer to Kacey.

"You're wrong. I do want to hurt her and I will. She didn't stop you from tying that noose around my neck, and she could of" Murphy explained.

Murphy noticed how Bellamy was trying to get closer to Kacey, and shot towards Bellamy's feet as a warning shot.

"Please, Murphy, just let her go!" Bellamy insisted, as Murphy then pointed his gun towards Kacey's head.

"Step any closer, and I shot her" Murphy stated, as Bellamy put his hands up, showing that he had stopped.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy questioned Kacey.

"Been better" She tried to say, but was muffled by the gag.

"Bellamy? Bellamy! Are you ok?" Octavia's worried voice could be heard over the radio.

Murphy tossed an old seatbelt towards Bellamy, with a smirk.

"You want her to know you're alive? Start tying" Murphy told him.

"Bellamy! Do you copy? Is Kacey okay?" Octavia inquired.

"I'm fine. So is Kacey. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you... And tell Raven to hurry her ass up" Bellamy explained, as Murphy cut him off.

"All right, that's long enough. Tie those two ends together. Now get up and toss it over" Murphy commanded, as Kacey realised what Murphy was planning and started to pull against her bindings again.

"Hey, stop that!" Murphy shouted at her, pressing the gun to the side of her head.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize? I'm... I'm sorry" Bellamy cried, tossing it over, trying to get attention away from Kacey.

"You got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then...then I want you to die" Murphy exclaimed, as Kacey and Bellamy shared a terrified look.

* * *

"Stand on it" Murphy announced, as Bellamy was forced to pull a stool over.

"Now put it over your head" Murphy told him, as Kacey violently shook her head.

"This is insane. The grounders could-" Bellamy started, as Murphy shot near where Kacey was tied up.

"Do you not understand the gravity of this situation, Bellamy?" Murphy insisted, as Kacey began to dislodge the gag from her mouth.

"Alright, alright" Bellamy sighed, as he placed the noose over his head.

"Happy now?" Bellamy asked, as in response, Murphy pulled on the seatbelt.

"You're so brave, aren't you? You thought you could just come in here and save the day, didn't you? Maybe one of your friends would come and save you. Well instead, you're going to watch one of them die" Murphy explained, as he pointed the gun back to Kacey.

"Don't!" Bellamy shouted, as Kacey finally managed to get the gag out of her mouth.

"Just kill me, Murphy. I'm sick of hearing you speak" Kacey groaned.

"God, you two are just perfect for each other, aren't you? Always the martyr" Murphy mocked.

"You really love the sound of your own voice" Kacey rolled her eyes.

"He's not worth dying for, you know. He's a coward. I learnt that the day he kicked that crate from underneath me" Murphy stated.

"I should have stopped them" Bellamy admitted, looking remorseful.

Kacey could see he had changed a lot in the small time they had been on the ground, he was starting to think with his head more.

"Yeah, well it's a little late for that now" Murphy retorted.

"How do you think this is going to end, Murphy? They'll just let you walk out of here?" Bellamy suggested.

"I think the Princess is dead and the King is about to be. Who's going to lead these people, huh? Me? And yeah, maybe I'll have to kill your grounder pounding little sister-" Murphy started, but was cut off as Bellamy kicked out at him.

In response, Murphy jumped away and grabbed the other end of the seatbelt, and began to strangle Bellamy.

"Stop it, you son of a bitch!" Kacey cursed, as she struggled.

Suddenly they all heard a yelp from below, as all heads turned to the sound.

"I bet that's her right now" Murphy smirked, as he began to shoot at the floor.

"No!" Bellamy and Kacey both screamed.

When Murphy ran out of bullets, Bellamy tried to get loose from the noose but it was too tight around his neck. Murphy saw this and pushed the stool out from underneath him, as Bellamy began to choke. At the same moment, Kacey slammed her hand against the wall behind her, breaking her thumb and allowing her to get out of the ropes that were binding her. She quickly stood up and threw herself on Murphy, as she used the rope still on one of her wrists as she began to strangle him. A moment later, the dropship door began to open, distracting Kacey and allowing Murphy to get the advantage. He punched her in the face, causing her to fall onto her back, as she hit her head, hard on the floor. Murphy then began to climb up the stairs, trying to get to the next level before the others got in. Kacey looked up to see Murphy getting away and wanted to stop him, but saving Bellamy was more important. She quickly grabbed onto him, pulling him upwards, so that he was no longer choking.

"Help! Someone help me!" She cried.

Jasper was the first person to arrive on the scene, and quickly ran to help Kacey hold Bellamy up.

"Bell, hold on!" Octavia shouted, as she found a took out one of the seatbelts in the chain, allowing her brother to get free.

"Bell, breathe" Octavia insisted, as she tried to get the seatbelt away from Bellamy's neck.

"Bellamy, come on!" Kacey exclaimed, as she took his head in her lap.

He then began to let out choked breaths, as Kacey and Octavia both let out a sigh of relief. He was going to be okay, Kacey realised.

"Oh thank god" Kacey grinned, as she pulled a dazed Bellamy into a tight hug.

Bellamy hugged her back just as tightly, glad to know that Kacey was alright. His hands went to the back of her head, as he felt a wetness there. He pulled away to see blood, and sighed.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, as she nodded.

"Yeah, its just a flesh wound" She told him, as he ran his hand over her cheek.

He didn't want to leave her after what had just happened, but he knew he had to go after Murphy.

"O, get her out of here" Bellamy said, protectively.

"Bell, I can-" Kacey started, but he cut her off.

"Go get that checked out. We need you strong" He replied, as she nodded.

"Murphy" He shouted, as he climbed up the ladder.

"What happened to your thumb?!" Octavia cried, as she saw Kacey's thumb was bent at and awkward angle.

"I had to get free somehow" She shrugged, just now starting to register the pain.

"You literally broke your thumb for my brother? Wow" Octavia grinned, as she helped Kacey stand up and walked her out of the dropship.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, I stupidly saved over all future chapters of this story and am currently having to re-write them all. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in upcoming chapters because of this, please point them out to me! Also this could mean that updates will be slower than usual, as I am having to write the story as I go. I'm very upset because I had written the end to this season and I really liked it, and now it's gone:( But maybe when I write it this time it'll be even better. Please leave a review:)

Bluezzy: I'm really glad you're enjoying this story so much! Yeah, I ship Bellarke too, haha. Thanks for the review:)

bananalips: Oh, don't worry, haha:) Aw, thank you so much for this review:) My favourite stories by far are slow burn romances, so I think that's why I always write this way. Its going to be interesting to see where their relationships ends up at the end of this season.

infinitybox: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like this story:)

Guest: Thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations:)

Bloo: Hi, thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Don't worry about your English, I'm just thankful for reviews. Bellamy is my favourite character too:)

Guest: Aw, thank you for this review:) I hope you like this chapter! Yeah, the reason I like reviews is because they really do motivate me to keep writing otherwise in the past I've ended up getting bored, as I don't feel like anyone's reading them, if that makes sense, haha.


	25. We Are Grounders: Part 2

Clarke and Finn had thankfully turned up not long after, unhurt and with a warning that the grounders were almost there. Clarke had ordered her to rest until the group left camp, so that she would be well enough to walk. She could hear an argument going on downstairs in the dropship and wasn't surprised when she found Bellamy and Finn arguing as usual.

"God, you two don't quit, do you?" Kacey rolled her eyes, and she walked down the ladder.

"Hey, be careful" Bellamy told her, as he rushed towards her, ready to catch her if she fell.

"I'm fine" Kacey insisted, as Finn stormed off, realising that was the end of the conversation.

"Hey Raven, how're you doing?" Kacey asked, walking over to the girl, who she had heard got a bullet to the spine, due to Murphy.

"Been better" Raven groaned.

"Yeah, you look terrible" Kacey stated, making Raven snort.

"Kacey, I'm sorry about…you know what-" Raven started in a hushed tone, but Kacey cut her off.

"I'm over it, Raven. We could all die any moment, what's the point in holding grudges?" Kacey shrugged.

"Wow, that sounds…very not like you" Raven frowned.

"I guess the ground has changed me. How bad is it?" Kacey inquired.

"Well Doctor Clarke has put me on strict orders not to move" Raven replied, as Kacey went to feel her forehead.

She then crouched down and look at Raven's back and could already see a purple bruise starting to spread. It was small, but Kacey knew it would get better. This was not good.

"You better listen to her. She can be pretty terrifying when she's angry" Kacey told her.

"Its Bellamy that's she mad at right now. He said he's not coming with us" Raven informed her, as Kacey's eyes widened.

"He, what?" Kacey scowled at Bellamy from across the room.

"Here comes the drama" Raven laughed, as Kacey stormed over to him.

"What the hell, Bellamy?!" She shouted at him, slapping him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bellamy retorted.

"For being an idiot! Why did you say you weren't going? To prove a point?" Kacey questioned.

"Look, all I've done since coming to the ground is make one bad decision after another…those kids don't even listen to me anymore" Bellamy sighed.

"Yes, they do. Clarke and Finn have just given them the easy option. Honestly, I think we should stay here and fight…but it's too late to change that now" Kacey explained.

"They don't need me anymore. Clarke can lead them" Bellamy stated.

"Well I need you, Bellamy. A lot. And I'm not leaving here without you" Kacey exclaimed, before shaking her head and walking away.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Clarke questioned, as the pair were the last ones to leave camp.

"Bellamy isn't here yet" Kacey replied.

"…What if he doesn't-" Clarke was cut off, as Bellamy came out of the dropship.

She watched as a grin grew on Kacey's face, and realised that the two had grown even closer than she thought. With a smile, she walked away, leaving them to it.

"Your late" Kacey called over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I just like to be dramatic" Bellamy shrugged.

"Would you really not have come with us?" Kacey frowned, as he joined her.

"I'm going where you're going" He answered, making her smile, as he stopped the fire.

They hadn't got very far before the whole group stopped, confusing Kacey and Bellamy at the back. A moment later, everyone begun running towards them, in the direction of camp.

"Jasper! What happened?" Kacey shouted to the boy with a gun.

"Grounders! They're in the trees. They killed someone" Jasper told them, as he ran past.

Kacey was about to flee too when she realised Bellamy wasn't moving. She looked in the direction he was, and found a boy on the floor, clearly dead, with some sort of weapon through his skull.

"C'mon Bell. It's too late" Kacey insisted, as she grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

* * *

Kacey groaned as she listened to Bellamy and Finn argue for what felt like the millionth time that week. The problem with staying at camp, was that they could only hold off the grounders for so long.

"So, we need something bigger than guns and grenades" Kacey announced.

"Yeah, but we don't have anything" Finn retorted.

"Raven said that there's enough rocket fuel to make hundreds of bombs under this ship. We could use that" Kacey suggested.

"But we have no gunpowder. Which means no bomb" Raven told her.

"…Wait…we're in a rocket…" Kacey realised.

"Yeah?" Clarke frowned.

"What do rockets do?" Kacey exclaimed.

"They take off" Finn shrugged.

"What happens to the ground beneath it?" Kacey went on.

"It burns. A ring of fire. If we could draw the grounders in close enough…" Raven trailed off.

"Barbecued grounders. I like it" Bellamy smirked.

"Could it work?" Finn questioned.

"The wirings a mess down there…but yeah. You get me enough time, and I'll cook them real good" Raven announced.

"Okay then, let's do this" Kacey grinned.

* * *

Night soon fell, as everyone began to get increasingly anxious, not knowing whether they'd be able to buy Raven enough time. They could all die tonight and they knew it, Kacey realised.

"Bellamy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kacey questioned.

"Now's not really…" Bellamy trailed off, as Kacey grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the others.

"We could both die tonight…and I just wanted you to know that…these past weeks have probably been the best ones of my life. And that's because of you. I've never cared about anyone like I care about you…and I…I…" Kacey was suddenly cut off by Bellamy.

"I love you" Bellamy suddenly blurted out.

Kacey's eyes widened, never expecting Bellamy to say anything like that. She didn't know what to say, or how to even react. She certainly wasn't expecting Bellamy to surge forward and press his lips to her own. She felt his hand brush against her cheek, as she kissed him back lightly. He slowly pulled away, his hand still caressing her cheek, when suddenly there was a shout from not far away. He looked back at her for a split second before rushing away, leaving Kacey where she stood, still in shock. Her hand flew to her mouth, as she felt where her lips still tingled, trying to take in what had just happened. Bellamy Blake just told her he loved her, she realised, as she couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Its finally happened everyone, Bellamy admitted that he loved her! Will she regret not having time to say it back? Well this is the 100, so yeah, haha. Please leave a review:)

kimberlyannelston: Thank you for the review! Here's the new update:)

bananalips: Aw, thank you as always for this review! I've managed to write this chapter a bit earlier than I thought I would. And I'm quite happy with this re-write now as originally there was going to be no confession. Bellamy's protective side is the best, and yeah that's true. Here's the next chapter:)

Slytherin Studios: I'm glad you like my story:) Enjoy this chapter!


	26. We Are Grounders: Part 3

She was helping some of the boys to reinforce the fence when she heard numerous gunshots going off. She grabbed the walkie talkie from her belt, worried about her friends. It was Jasper who picked up first.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" She questioned.

"I don't know. The grounders keep zig-zagging…we can't get a good shot" He exclaimed.

"Well careful, or you'll end up with no bullets" Kacey warned him.

"Wait…that's it. Hold your fire! Everyone hold your fire! They're trying to get us to use all of our bullets" Jasper realised.

"Damnit" Kacey sighed, as she put down the piece of wood she was holding.

"Where are you going?" A boy beside her asked.

"To help" She answered, grabbing the two knives from her belt.

"Bellamy told me to make sure you didn't go anywhere" The boy insisted.

"Who do you think I'm going after?" She smirked, as she crawled through one of the holes in the wall.

Kacey was distracted when suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky, she squinted upwards to see what it was and gasped. It was too big to be only one section of the Ark, it was the whole thing and it was burning up. However, while she had been looking at the sky, a grounder had crept up on her, and would have killed her with their machete if she hadn't ducked at the last moment. She then stabbed them in the thigh, right where she knew their femoral artery was, twisted it, and then tore it out again. Blood instantly spurted all over her, as the grounder fell to the ground in agony, as she left them there. She soon spotted Bellamy and Octavia hiding behind a tree and crept over to them.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, gripping onto them both tightly.

"Yeah, but Octavia's been shot with an arrow" Bellamy told her, as she looked at the wound, and bit her lip.

They wouldn't all make it back to the camp, not with the Grounders all around them.

"We'll never make it. Leave me. I'll find another way" Octavia told them.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" Bellamy retorted.

"Octavia!" A voice boomed from behind them.

"Lincoln" Octavia sighed in relief, as they held each other tightly.

"You did this?" Bellamy inquired, indicating to the people now attacking the Grounders.

"With Finn" Lincoln replied, his only thoughts on keeping Octavia safe.

"It's deep" Lincoln stated, as he touched the arrow in her thigh.

"I can help you but you have to come with me now" Lincoln offered.

"Go…let him help" Bellamy said, as Octavia looked at him in disbelief.

"No way. I have to see this through" Octavia insisted.

"You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship" Bellamy shook his head.

"O, this is the only way" Kacey told her.

"This fight is over for you" Lincoln went on, as Octavia groaned.

"O, listen to me. I told you my life ended the day you were born…the truth is it didn't start until then. So go with him, I need you to live. Besides I got this" Bellamy lied, with a lopsided grin.

"I love you, big brother" Octavia cried, as she surged forward to hug him.

Kacey couldn't help but smile as she watched the two siblings clinging to each other, neither wanting to let go.

"May we meet again" Bellamy exclaimed, pulling away.

"May we meet again" Octavia nodded, as she turned to Kacey.

"Look after him, yeah?" She cried, pulling her into a hug.

"You know I will" Kacey replied, as she hugged Octavia back just as tightly.

"Don't do anything stupid" Octavia warned her, as she nodded.

"Be safe" Kacey said, as they pulled away.

Lincoln then picked her up, and started to rush away, as Octavia turned to look at the pair, now sobbing. Once she was out of sight, the two ducked to look at whether they could get past the grounders or not.

"C'mon!" Bellamy exclaimed, as he grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him when he spotted a gap in the fighting.

They rushed into the nearest foxhole, and could hear the fighting getting louder the closer they got to the dropship. They peaked out to see the grounders had gotten past the wall, and could see Clarke and Finn not far away calling to them.

"Kacey, Bellamy, run!" They heard Clarke shout.

"Let's go!" Kacey exclaimed, as she held on tightly to Bellamy's hand.

They ran out of the foxhole, near the side of the wall, so they were farthest away from the incoming grounders. Kacey was only a metre away from Clarke who was holding out her hand, when suddenly she was pulled backwards by her hand. She fell to the ground, and turned around to see one of the grounders had grabbed Bellamy and was pulling him away.

"No!" Kacey shouted, as she turned fully and pulled hard on Bellamy's hand.

Two other grounders had spotted them, and were quickly approaching, as Kacey continued to try to pull Bellamy away.

"I'm sorry" He told her, as she frowned.

Suddenly he let go off her hand, not wanting them both to end up dead.

"No, Bellamy!" She cried, as she lost her grip on his hand.

The grounder quickly began to pull Bellamy away, as Kacey stood up about to run after them.

"It's too late!" Clarke told her, as she grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, let go of me! Bellamy!" Kacey screamed.

"Finn, wait! What are you doing?" Clarke exclaimed, as they saw Finn run past them, running towards Bellamy.

"C'mon, we need to go. Now!" Clarke insisted, as she tried to drag Kacey into the dropship.

"No, I can't leave him!" Kacey spat out.

"Miller, help me!" Clarke announced, as Miller rushed over and grabbed Kacey, being able to drag her closer to the dropship.

"No! No, stop!" Kacey shrieked, as he pulled her over his shoulder and took her into the dropship.

He let her off his shoulder then, as she tried to get out, forcing him to hold her back by her arms.

"Please Clarke, don't do this!" Kacey begged.

"I have to" Clarke shook her head, as her hand went to the leaver to pull up the doors.

"Please just wait a minute. You can't do this, please" She pleaded, tears now streaming down her face.

With her eyes cast down on the floor, she pulled the leaver up, as Kacey let out a loud cry.

"No!" She shouted, as she ran managed to shove Miller off her.

She then tried to run towards the doors, a last-ditch attempt to not leave Bellamy behind. Suddenly she felt something hit her on the back of the head, as everything went dark and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Kacey woke up with a start, memories hitting her of Bellamy being dragged away and the dropship doors closing. Without even thinking, she shot up and ran to the leaver and pulled it down, as the doors began to open. She jumped off the doors before they even hit the ground, as her face fell, taking in her surroundings.

"No, no, no…" She stuttered, as she looked around at the dead bodies all around her.

They were unrecognisable, it was impossible to tell a grounder apart from one of their own. She wouldn't ever know which body Bellamy's was. She'd never be able to say it back to him.

"Kacey…" A voice announced from behind her.

She turned around to see Clarke staring at her, worry all over her face.

"You did this. You killed him" Kacey told her, as Clarke recoiled as if she'd been hit.

Before Kacey could say or do anything else, a canister was thrown over her head, as red fumes burst from them. She instantly began to feel dizzy, as she realised that it must have been some sort of sleeping gas. She turned to run but was shocked when she saw people approaching with gas masks, and fell to her knees. Her last thought was of Bellamy Blake.

* * *

When she woke up this time, she saw she was in a white room that she had never seen before. It was then that it hit her, Bellamy was dead. She'd never see him again, she concluded, as she let out a loud sob. How was she supposed to keep going? What was the point, she thought as she closed her eyes.

"O" She gasped, her eyes snapping open.

She had left with Lincoln, did that mean she was safe? Jumping down from the bed, she walked over to the door, seeing she was locked in.

"I'm coming back, Octavia" She announced.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So we've finished Season 1 already. Its funny to think that I was only planning to do a few chapters on this story, haha. Season 2 looks like its going to be really exciting, as Kacey's character is going to have a much bigger role and another new character is going to be introduced. Please leave a review:)

Slytherin Studios: Aw, thank you!

bananalips: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I thought it was about time that they kissed, we needed some fluff as Season 2 is going to be a pretty sad and painful season I think. Thank you for this review:)

teenwolfismylife: Aw, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me:)

1: Thank you! It makes me really happy that people are enjoying this story:)


	27. The 48

She quite quickly realised she was being watched, as every time she moved around the black dome at the top of the ceiling would follow her.

"Hey, if I'm not let out in the next five seconds I'm getting myself out" She announced to the camera.

Within the minute, a girl opened the door with a smile on her face, wearing a strange suit.

"I'm sorry about this, we've had to-" She started, but Kacey cut her off.

"Where are my friends?" Kacey questioned.

"I'm here to take you to them. Here, get changed first" The girl told her, handing her some clothes.

She inspected them to see that they would fit surprisingly well. It was black leggings, a red top and a black jacket, something she would have picked out herself.

"Your friends picked it out for you" The girl informed her, as she nodded.

"Uh…how about a little privacy?" Kacey said, raising an eyebrow as the girl turned around.

She quickly dressed herself and walked out of the room she had been stuck in for almost a day.

"So, this is Mount Weather?" Kacey realised, as she saw the name.

"Yes. You don't have to worry, you're safe here" The girl went on.

"Nowhere is safe anymore" Kacey mumbled, as she followed the girls lead.

She was soon taken to a room where she soon spotted many of the 100 which were left, Jasper being the first to spot her.

"Hey, you made it!" He exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"How long have you guys been out?" She queried.

"Just a few hours" He replied, as Monty came over.

"It's good to see you" He greeted, as she nodded.

"Is this all there is?" She looked around.

"Clarke's still in quarantine" Jasper informed her.

"Wait, where's Raven?" Kacey asked.

"…She didn't make it" Jasper told her.

"You saw her die?" Kacey inquired.

"Well no, but she's not here" Jasper stated, as Kacey's frowned deepened.

* * *

It wasn't much later when Clarke arrived, as everyone swarmed around her, happy to see their leader was safe. Everyone except from Kacey. She had tried to slink away into another room, but Clarke had spotted her and rushed over.

"Kacey…I…I'm glad you're okay" Clarke attempted to smile.

"Wow, is that the best you can do? Really?" Kacey shook her head.

"What do you want me to say?" Clarke questioned.

"I want you to admit that you killed Bellamy and Finn" Kacey insisted.

"We don't know that they're dead" Clarke retorted.

"They were in the line of fire, Clarke. You stopped them from being able to get to safety" Kacey went on.

"If I didn't close the door we all would have died" Clarke stated.

"That's not what I was asking for!" Kacey shouted.

"I saved your life" Clarke told her.

"I didn't ask for that. I didn't want that. I wanted to be with Bellamy" Kacey informed her.

"Look…the truth is. I need you, Kacey. You're one of the strongest people I know and…I care about you. I didn't want anyone else to die" Clarke tried to explain.

"I don't forgive you. I don't think I ever will" Kacey admitted.

"Okay, that's fine. I can live with that…but I need your help" Clarke announced.

"Why the hell would I help you?" Kacey frowned.

"Because you know something's wrong here and you want out" Clarke suggested.

"I need to find Octavia" Kacey confessed.

"I can help you. We can work together" Clarke insisted.

"What do you know?" Kacey questioned.

"These people have been living here ever since the Nuclear war, they can't go outside because of the radiation levels. They have some sort of treatment for people who might be contaminated, I saw it" Clarke told her.

"So how come we were all right on the ground?" Kacey asked.

"Solar radiation. We're even better protected than the grounders" Clarke informed her.

"Do you really think they've just taken all of us in from the goodness of their hearts?" Kacey inquired.

"It's a lot more mouths to feed for not much in return" Clarke shrugged.

"They want us for something. I can feel it. They've had people constantly watching us ever since we got here" Kacey went on.

"We need to get out of here. See if anyone else survived and find out what's really going on" Clarke announced, as Kacey nodded.

"Well then…I think I've got an idea" Kacey smirked, as she saw Jasper chatting to the girl who had brought her there earlier.

* * *

Clarke soon swiped her access card after giving her a fake apology to the girl from before, for some sort of incident that happened earlier. Kacey meanwhile had swiped a piece of cake and was just about to take a bite when Clarke pulled her away, much to Kacey's disappointment. She and Kacey soon sneaked off, and started to head upwards, looking for exit signs. An alarm quickly went off, which didn't surprise either of the girls.

"Not prisoners, huh?" Clarke stated, as they began to run.

They soon found stairs to take them to the top floor, and broke the wiring on the door they went through, to make sure they couldn't be followed. It was a long way up, and by the time they had gotten to the top they were both sweating. They soon came to a large door, as Kacey began to turn a large looking handle to open the door, as Clarke's hand went to a leaver.

"Wait, no!" They heard a voice shout from behind them.

"If you pull that leaver people will die. Even a little radiation could kill them" Jasper explained.

"Don't make me shoot you" The girl, Maya warned Clarke.

Kacey quickly surged forward and kicked the gun from Maya's hands, and picked it up herself.

"No one is shooting anyone" Kacey told them.

"Wait. Guys don't do this" Jasper pleaded, walking forward.

"I don't believe them" Clarke shook her head.

"Why would they lie?" Jasper asked.

"They need us for something, Jasper. Labour, body shields…I don't know, but something!" Kacey insisted.

"Listen to me. We are safe here, because of you" Jasper told them.

"Not all of us" Kacey retorted, sadly.

"I'm the one who fired to rockets. Should I not have done that?" Jasper questioned, as Kacey frowned.

"Clarke, when you pulled that leaver you saved lives. Don't throw that away by pulling this one" Jasper begged, as Clarke took her hand away.

Kacey sighed at this, knowing she would have done the same, but it still hurt. Guards soon ran towards them, as they pushed all of them to the ground. Kacey wondered how they would be punished. She saw someone approaching and looked upwards, practically hyperventilating when she saw who it was.

"Bellamy" She mumbled.

"Looks like you've messed up royally here, sweetheart. You've got a job to do, remember?" He told her, as she blinked.

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. Oh great, now I'm losing my mind, she thought to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am so excited for Season 2, as Kacey will have a much bigger role involved. Just to clairfy, that was Kacey hallucinating Bellamy, he was not really there. All the PTSD that she has suffered from seeing her mum dead, and everything on the ground is starting to sneak up on her, so we'll have to see how she copes. Please leave a review:)

Slytherin Studios: I think that was a compliment, haha;D Thanks for the review!

MariaJane716: Aw, thank you so much! They will have to spend a fair time apart, as things are going to start to get very complicated from here on out. Thats all I can say without spoiling things, haha. I'm glad you like them together:)

Bloo: Aw, thank you so much for this review, it was really nice to read:) Yes, Bellamy and Kacey will be seperate for quite a while...sort of. (Trying not to spoil anything, haha). It makes me very happy to hear that you think I write quite fast!


	28. Inclement Weather

Meanwhile, Bellamy and Finn had met up with the survivors from the ark and had gone back to the camp to find no one there but Raven and Murphy. Bellamy sunk to his knees when he realised Kacey was gone. Had the grounders taken her? He thought she would have been safest on the dropship, but now he realised he should have never left her side.

"Where are you?" He questioned.

He saw red when he witnessed Kane helping Murphy out of the dropship. How could someone like him be fine and Kacey possibly be dead?

He lunged at Murphy, pushing him to the ground as he began to punch him. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his side as he fell to the ground. He looked upwards to see one of the guards had used one of their electric batons on him.

"You are not animals. And you will be punished" Kane announced, as Bellamy was pulled up harshly.

He needed to find Kacey, nothing else mattered.

* * *

"We're getting ready to go" Finn informed him, not much later.

"What?! But this is where they'll come back to!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"They're not coming back. We both know the grounders must have them" Finn insisted.

"What if she comes back and I'm not here?" Bellamy asked, seeming more vulnerable than Finn had ever seen him.

"I know. Trust me, I really do" Finn told him, thinking of Clarke, as Bellamy nodded.

He looked at the writing they had left on the dropship, telling the others where they had gone, and prayed that Kacey would find it. Find him.

* * *

"How long are you gonna keep me locked up in here?" Bellamy questioned, when Kane came into see him after he'd been confined to a room in the Ark.

"Until I'm confident you're no longer a threat to others. Let's continue. Now you said there were hundreds of Grounders attacking. 200, 300?" Kane insisted, as Bellamy got more impatient.

"I didn't count" He retorted.

"Why do you think they attacked? What provoked them?" Kane queried.

"We were here. That was enough. We're wasting time. The others didn't just vanish into thin air. They were taken, and we need to go after them" Bellamy exclaimed, desperate to search for Kacey.

"Search team is prepping to leave but not before we've gotten the intel we need from you" Kane explained, as Bellamy sat down on the chair opposite him.

"I need to be on that team, please" Bellamy begged.

"That's out of the question. You're not trained. It's too dangerous" Kane told him, as Bellamy's hands curled into fists.

"Those are my people out there" Bellamy shouted.

"They're my people, too. You want to help them? Tell me what we're up against...Grounder tactics, their numbers, what kind of weapons they used" Kane stated.

"Arrows and spears, axes, swords, their teeth" Bellamy informed him.

"No guns? You had guns" Kane asked.

"The guns we found at the aid depot leveled the playing field, and maybe, maybe if we'd had more bullets, we could have..." Bellamy trailed off.

"There were more bullets. Search team just returned from the bunker. They found two more barrels full of rifles and a third filled with bullets" Kane went on.

"We should have looked harder" Bellamy sighed.

"Excuse me, sir. Dr. Griffin cleared Mr. Murphy out of medical" A woman guard announced, with Murphy in tow.

"Put him over there, Major Byrne" Kane instructed as Bellamy tried not to lash out.

"On your knees. Come on" A guard said, as both Bellamy and Murphy were tied up.

"Well, this should be fun" Murphy mocked, as suddenly they heard gunshots in the distance.

Bellamy strained against his bindings as the others rushed to check on what was happening. He had to get out of there somehow, he thought to himself.

* * *

Kacey was laying on her bunk, staring at the ceiling, as she put the earplugs she had been given into her ears. Everyone was too noisy. Too happy. It was driving her insane.

"Maybe you should join in?" A voice said at the foot of her bed.

She practically groaned when she saw it was Bellamy sitting there, staring at her intently.

"They're going to think its suspicious if just lay here sulking" Bellamy went on, as Kacey turned onto her side.

"Come on, Kace. I need you to find Octavia" He exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"You're not real" She insisted, as he held her pillow to her face and counted to ten.

When she took it away, Bellamy was gone, but it didn't make her feel any better. A moment later she heard an alarm going off and took out her earplugs.

"What the hell is that?" Kacey questioned, as she saw Clarke not far away.

"Hey, what's going on?" She saw Clarke confront Maya.

"That signal means surface patrol is back and someone needs medical attention. I have to go to quarantine" Maya explained, as she rushed off.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Jasper questioned, grabbing Clarke's arm.

"Maybe they found survivors. If our people are hurt we have a right to know" Clarke insisted.

"I'm coming with" Kacey announced, as Clarke nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't just go wandering around…" Jasper trailed off, seeing the two girls were already gone.

They quickly pushed past the people getting ready to treat them in quarantine and entered the room that had a dead body in it.

"Stop pushing so hard! These people are-" Jasper started, but Clarke cut him off.

"Are lying to us. It looks like a bullet wound" Clarke stated, as she looked at the wound on the dead man.

"Grounders don't use guns…so who shot him?" Kacey questioned.

"Unless the grounders got guns from us" Jasper suggested.

"They wouldn't know how to use them, Jasper" Kacey exclaimed.

"I think our people are alive out there" Clarke confessed.

"Get them out of here!" A woman in a hazmat suit suddenly announced, as they brought in a man who seemed severely burnt from radiation.

Kacey's eyes widened as she looked at how badly these people could really be affected by the outside world. As they were pushed back towards her bunk she thought about how they weren't affected at all by the outside world...could that be what these people wanted, she realised.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So next chapter is when Kacey's character is going to get interesting as we find out some more things, that will eventually change what happens in this story. Please leave a review:)

RockChick-Malfoy: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you're really enjoying this story:)

Jag: Thank you:) Without spoiling too much, they're going to reunite very soon but just in a way you're not expecting.

Guest: Aw, thank you so much:) Well Kacey will be leaving Mount Weather...sort of. All will be revealed soon, haha. Bellamy is going to be desperate to find her, just as much as she wants to get back to him.


	29. Who Are You?

She flopped down onto her bed later that night after Clarke had told her that she had gone to see the dead body and it had looked like an arrow wound. Kacey knew what she had seen that morning, they must have changed the wound somehow. She groaned as she rolled over, trying to will herself to sleep. She had barely had more than 5 hours sleep in total the past few days. Her eyes shot open when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Everyone else had been asleep, so who was tiptoeing around at night? She sat upright, about to go investigate when she felt something sharp go into her neck. She turned around to see it was the woman from before and tried to scream, but nothing came out. She saw a syringe in the woman's hand, and suddenly she began to feel incredibly tired. She tried to stay awake, but whatever she was injected with was too strong.

When she woke up again she was being dragged through the medical bay, as she saw the man with the burns from before lying in a bed, now mostly healed. She tried to struggle against the guards who were holding her but she was too weak, she could barely move her limbs. She tried to stop moving her feet, but one of the guards hit her round the head and just pulled her harder. When she opened her eyes again she was in a small room, as she took in her surroundings. She frowned when she saw she was looking back at her reflection, wondering why there was a massive mirror in the room. She felt her hands being bound to the chair she had been sat in, and struggled against them.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, when she realised her reflection hadn't made the same action.

"Don't struggle" Her reflection said back to her.

"Oh God, I've completely lost it" She groaned, looking away.

"The more you struggle, the more they'll hurt you" Her mirror image insisted, with a slight accent to it.

"Oh, I see you've met Katerina" A man announced, as he walked into the room.

"What…what's going on?" Kacey queried.

"I know this must be very hard to get your head around, you probably think you're going mad" He stated, as he circled her.

"What did you inject me with?" Kacey asked, thinking that must be the reason for her decline in mental stability.

"Sorry, but no, you're not hallucinating. Katerina here, is very much real" The man told her, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders, who visibly bristled.

"No…I…this can't be real. It's impossible" Kacey retorted.

"Unlikely, but still possible. I imagine you have the same ancestors, one group stayed on earth, the other went to space" He explained.

"How do we look exactly alike?" Kacey inquired, confused by the whole thing.

"Genetics can be a crazy thing…of course you don't look 100% alike, 97%, maybe 98% on a good day" The man grinned.

"You're a grounder" Kacey realised.

"And you're Skaikru" The woman, Katerina replied.

"Now see we were planning on swapping you two here, so Katerina could gather information about the kids…but our plans have changed. Clarke and one of the grounders have escaped while you were asleep" The man went on.

"You're going to make it seem like I escaped and have her follow them" Kacey suggested.

"Clever girl. And while she is with them she will gather all the information she can get and report back to us" He announced.

"And why would she do that?" Kacey frowned.

"Because we have her family" He smirked, as Katerina's jaw tensed.

"This won't work. My friends will figure it out" Kacey insisted.

"Not if you tell her everything about yourself. Do that and we'll spare your friends…for now" He exclaimed.

"It still won't work. She doesn't even sound like me" Kacey stated.

"I'm sure you two will make it work. Now, I have business to attend to. I'm sure your friends have figured out by now that you and Clarke are gone, so I'll have to set up a cover story. Try not to fight, ladies" He grinned, as he left the room.

"So…this is weird…" Kacey trailed off, not sure what to say.

"He's not bluffing you know, if you don't do what he says you'll regret it" The grounder informed her.

"You're scared of them" Katerina realised.

"He has my mother and my little sister…I used to have a brother" She confessed, as Kacey realised that they must her killed her brother.

"Look, I'll tell you everything, but it still won't work. Something will come up and you'll react the wrong way" Kacey suggested.

"Well let's just hope it works for both our sakes" Katerina stated.

"I need you to promise me something first" Kacey announced.

"What?" Katerina frowned.

"My friend Octavia, she left during the attack on our ship. After this is over, if I don't make it…I need you to find her and protect her" Kacey explained.

"Why do you care about her?" Katerina asked.

"She's my best friend. I need to know she's safe" Kacey admitted.

"…If my family is safe…then yes, I will find this girl. Was she with anyone else?" Katerina inquired.

"Yes, a grounder named Lincoln" Kacey told her, seeing the girl's eyes widen.

"Lincoln?" She repeated, as Kacey nodded.

"You know him?" Kacey asked.

"Yes, we've been friends since we were children…I heard he was looking for me for a while after I disappeared, but he must think I'm dead now" Katerina sighed.

"How long have you been here?" Kacey wondered.

"Almost a year" She confessed.

"Okay, well I'll start from the beginning…" Kacey trailed off.

Many hours later Kacey had told the grounder all she could think off, her past, her relationships with the others, but she still didn't expect it would be enough. She didn't bring up her growing relationship with Bellamy, it still hurt too much and what would be the point? He was dead. The man from before, who Kacey now knew was Cage, President Wallace's son, soon came back to tell them of his plan and cover story of how Katerina supposedly would escape. She would have to report back to him every day or her family would be killed. She was soon carted off to be given some clothes to wear and her radio, giving Kacey a quick glance before she left. She hoped the Grounder would keep her promise to look after Octavia, as she didn't expect that she would ever get out of Mount Weather now.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So the secret's out, Kacey has a Ground doppelgänger who is certainly going to stir things up? I wonder what will happen when Katerina goes to the camp and finds Bellamy there?;) Please leave a review!

Jag: Well you now know the secret, what do you think? Bellamy and Kacey are so cute. Thanks for the review:)

teenwolfismylife101: Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. I'll keep writing, don't worry:)


	30. Many Happy Returns

Meanwhile, Bellamy, Finn and some of the others had been escaped from the Ark with the help of Clarke's mother, whose priority was to get her daughter back. Bellamy had brought Murphy along as he knew that he was the only one who had seen the grounders camp. He soon brought them to it, as they looked around, trying to find their friends.

"This is it. Told you I'd find it" Murphy exclaimed, as Bellamy looked through the barrel of his gun.

"I see nothing but grounders. Our people aren't here" Bellamy told them, as Finn grabbed another person's gun.

"Wait a minute. They've got stuff from our dropship" Finn realised.

"So maybe they know where our friends are" Bellamy suggested.

"Or maybe they've killed them already" Murphy added.

"Shut up" Bellamy ordered, not believing it.

"Son of a bitch" Finn spat out.

"What is it?" Bellamy frowned, looking through his gun.

"The guy with the one eye. Around his neck, he's got Clarke's watch. It was her Father's" Finn said, practically shaking with anger.

"She wouldn't give that up without a fight" Bellamy stated, now beginning to get worried.

"Neither will we" Finn replied, as Bellamy came up with a plan.

He used Murphy as bait by getting the boy to knock two stones together, creating enough noise to get the one-eyed grounder to come investigate. The grounder looked around trying to find the sound when Bellamy stood up behind him and knocked him out.

"We need to take him somewhere quiet" Bellamy suggested.

"I know just the place" Finn exclaimed.

* * *

They had been interrogating the prisoner when Finn began to take things to far and started to pummel the grounder. Bellamy tried to stop him, not wanting Finn to go through the same guilt he felt after Lincoln, but it was no use, he was too far gone. He was about to shoot the grounder when he told them they had taken their friends to a prisoner camp to the east. Bellamy frowned at this, it seemed to easy, a grounder was never broken. But he was willing to follow any lead to find Kacey. However, before they left Murphy was pushing for them to kill the grounder to make sure he didn't tell his people anything. It was wrong and Bellamy knew it. It would be like Lincoln all over again. He had been wrong about him, and all the while Kacey had known that Lincoln was a good man. She wouldn't want him to kill the grounder, not like this. He was in argument with Murphy about it when suddenly there was a loud gunshot from behind them. They watched as the now dead grounder fell, as Finn's gun was still raised in the air. He had executed him and didn't seem to care. As the others all moved out, Bellamy kept a close eye on Finn. He's going to get us all killed at this rate, Bellamy thought to himself.

Not long after, while they were travelling to save their friends, they found a part of the Ark that had crashed, and dozens of dead bodies around it. They also found a girl hanging off a cliff edge, who must have got stuck there as the ship fell. Finn insisted that they had to keep going, but Sterling, one of their group, had already started to climb down. He didn't make it far, as his rope got loose and he fell to the ground. Bellamy realised he couldn't leave this girl to die, it would have been wrong to do. They made a rope from the ship's seatbelts and lowered him down, but once again it got loose, this time Murphy held onto the rope, not letting them fall. The grounders soon attacked, as it looked like they might have not been able to hold on for much longer when the acid fog horn sounded, and the Grounders rushed away. The remaining group was then able to haul Bellamy and the girl, Mel, up as a familiar face called out to them.

"Bellamy!" Octavia cried, when she saw her big brother.

"Octavia" He grinned, with a sigh of relief.

They rushed over to each other, and hugged, neither wanting to let the other go. As Octavia pulled away, she noticed that Kacey wasn't in their group, and frowned.

"Where's Kacey?" She questioned.

"We don't know…everyone who was inside the dropship is missing" Bellamy admitted.

"The grounders took them?" Octavia queried.

"Yes, which is why we need to keep moving" Finn insisted, walking past them.

* * *

Katerina hadn't been following the soldiers who had been tracking Clarke and Anya for a while. She knew exactly where Clarke would go from what Kacey had told her. The Dropship. Just like expected, she found the pair there, fighting a brutal battle that seemed like it would kill them both.

"Stop!" She shouted, hoping she had mastered Kacey's voice enough on the way.

"Kacey…you…you got out" Clarke stuttered.

Anya studied the girl for a moment. She had been surprised when she saw the Skaikru girl looked exactly like Katerina, when they were battling at the dropship, and now she could not be sure who was in front of her. Friend or foe?

"Everyone's out looking for you. It gave me a good opportunity to escape" Katerina exclaimed.

"It's good to see you" Clarke grinned, as Katerina nodded.

She frowned when she saw something in the sky behind the blonde, it looked like some sort of balloon.

"Do you see that? I knew it. He lied. My people are out there" Clarke stated.

"Come on. We need to get there before dark" Katerina suggested.

"Okay, I'll find some rope to secure her. Keep an eye on her" Clarke told her, as she walked away.

Katerina crouched on the ground, as she could see Anya was trying to figure out who she was.

"It's me, Anya. We need to go with this girl. I don't have time to explain" Katerina informed her.

"How do I know it's really you?" Anya inquired.

"You were the first person to believe in me. When we first met…you said I had fire..." Katerina whispered.

"I trust you" Anya nodded, as Clarke returned with rope.

* * *

"Look at that" Clarke gasped, when they neared the camp that night.

It looked beautiful, it was a shining beacon in the darkness. But it wasn't tactically sound, Katerina thought to herself.

"How many are there?" Anya asked.

"I don't know. A lot, I hope" Clarke stated, as she turned and began to untie Anya, surprising Katerina.

"I'm letting you go. I'm not weak, but I'm not like you. Our only chance against Mount Weather is if we fight together. To beat them, we'll need our technology and your knowledge of this world. I know my people will help. The question is, will yours?" Clarke inquired.

"We can save all of our people. Kill the Mountain Men" Katerina went on, as Anya nodded.

"The Commander was my second. I can get an audience" Anya replied, as Clarke held her arm out and they shook each other's.

"Please hurry" Clarke begged.

As Anya walked away, she knew that the Commander would certainly listen once she told her that Skaikru had Katerina.

Suddenly a bullet ripped through the air and hit Anya in the stomach, who fell to the ground with a cry.

"No!" Katerina screamed, as she rushed towards her friend.

Clarke ran to them too, but she was hit a moment later in the shoulder, as she then had to crawl.

"No, no. Anya, please. Stay awake. You need to stay awake" Katerina insisted.

"ai gonplei ste odon" Anya whispered, as only Katerina understood.

"No, it's not. It's not over yet. Anya!" Katerina cried, as Anya's eyes closed.

"Is she…?" Clarke trailed off.

"They killed her" Katerina spat out, as suddenly she was hit on the back of the head.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to get very complicated from here on out, as Katerina meets Bellamy next chapter. Please leave a review:)

DamonSalvatorelover: That plot twist is certainly going to make things very interesting! Thanks for the review:)

Jag: It's going to make things more difficult for sure, especially once feelings start to get involved. I'm glad you like it:)

bananalips: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this twist and think my story is good:) Things are going to get very complicated as Katerina mixes into the group while Kacey is still locked up.


	31. Fake Reunion

Katerina woke up with a start the next morning, as she tried to figure out where she was. It wasn't Mount Weather. Soon everything began to come back to her, as she sat up with a sigh. She was still in enemy territory. All she wanted to do was go home. She hopped off the bed, and put on the clothes that were beside her. They felt strange on her skin, she felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing. She soon exited the tent she had been in and looked around the camp, trying to count how many people there were.

"Hey, you're awake" A girl announced, as she walked towards her.

From the description that Kacey had given her, she quickly figured out that it must have been Raven. The smart, beautiful mechanic.

"What happened?" Katerina frowned.

"The guards thought you were grounders, it was only when Abby saw Clarke they realised you were one of us. Come here" Raven grinned, as she pulled Katerina into a hug.

She instantly stiffened at this, it had been almost a year since she had anyone touch her. Her hands hanged limply at her side, as she patted the girl on her back, awkwardly. She wasn't sure how to react to this affection, is this how Skaikru always greeted each other?

"It's good to see you" Kacey exclaimed, repeating Clarke's words from the day before.

"You too" Raven smiled as she pulled away.

Katerina took her time to study the girl, as she decided that Kacey's description didn't do the girl enough justice. She really was beautiful. She frowned when she saw a contraption around the girl's leg.

"Murphy's bullet…at least I've still got my other leg, right?" Raven joked.

"If I see him, I'll kill him" She told her, knowing that Kacey had no love for the boy, Murphy.

"I'd like to see that" Raven laughed.

The gate's opened a moment later, as a group walked in. Her eyes instantly found a boy at the front of the group, as she wondered why the Sky people were all so attractive.

"You didn't know…Bellamy's alive" Raven informed her.

She gulped at that, as she could tell that clearly, she was supposed to have some sort of relationship with him.

"Go. I'll catch up" Raven insisted, as she nodded.

She slowly walked towards the group, feeling nervous. Why had Kacey not mentioned anything about a Bellamy? Did she want her to fail?

She was soon only a metre in front of him, as he finally spotted her, stopping in his tracks. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, as he seemed to stop breathing.

"Kacey" He cried, as suddenly he was running towards her.

His arms were wrapped around her in an instant, pulling her body close to his. Unlike before with Raven, her arms seemed to have a mind of their own and found themselves around his shoulders. Neither of them wanted to let go, as if there was a strange hold over them. Bellamy was the first to pull away, as his hands went to caress her face, seeming not to believe she was there.

"I thought I'd never see you again" He admitted, as he looked at her intensely.

She didn't know what to say back, his gaze was making her legs feel weak. It was clear to her now who Bellamy was to Kacey, there was no denying it. Suddenly she felt uneasy, it was as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders as soon as he saw that she was safe, but she wasn't really. Kacey was still locked away in Mount Weather.

"I thought you were dead" She replied, as she figured that must have been why Kacey never mentioned him.

"No…I'm never leaving you again. I promise" He exclaimed.

A moment later, he leaned forward, as her eyes widened a little. His lips pressed against hers chastely, as his hands rested on her waist, waiting to see how she'd respond. She surprised herself as she kissed him back, turning her head to get a better angle, as one of her hands found its way into his hair.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see" A girl said from beside them, making them pull away.

As Kacey looked at the girl, she quickly realised it must have been Octavia. Kacey's best friend. This time, she was the one who hugged first, as she realised that it really must have been a normal thing for Skaikru.

"I'm glad you're okay" Octavia smiled, as she hugged her back tightly.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought I was going to have to go looking for you" Katerina confessed.

"Lincoln saved me" Octavia told her, sadly.

Kacey could tell from the tears that had started to well up in her eyes that something bad had happened to Lincoln.

"He's dead?" Katerina asked.

"The Reapers took him" Octavia replied.

"He could still be alive" Katerina suggested, as Octavia looked at her hopefully.

"How many are with you?" Bellamy questioned.

"Just me and Clarke" Katerina sighed.

* * *

The moment that Kacey got a moment to herself, she pulled out the radio in her boot, glad to see that it wasn't damaged and said the code she had been given.

"Are you in the camp?" Cage inquired.

"Yes. I need to talk to the Skaikru girl, I need more information" Katerina insisted.

"Fine, give this to the prisoner" He stated to someone else, as there was silence for a few minutes.

"Hello?" A voice rasped.

"Kacey?" She queried.

"Are my friends okay?" Kacey inquired.

"Yes, that's part of the problem" Katerina replied.

"What do you mean?" Kacey asked.

"Bellamy's alive" She informed her, as she heard a gasp on the other end.

"He's…he's alive…you're sure? You saw him?!" Kacey cried.

"Yeah, I definitely saw him. What exactly is your relationship with him?" Katerina queried.

"It's complicated" Kacey told her.

"He kissed me. It can't be that complicated" Katerina retorted.

"It's a long story…" Kacey trailed off, as she began to tell her everything, starting from when they were on the Ark.

"I take it back, that is complicated…So you love him, right?" Katerina asked.

"Well…I mean…Maybe" Kacey stuttered.

"Trust me, you love him. So, I guess like I should act like that too" Katerina realised.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kacey queried.

"Once…a long time ago" Katerina admitted.

"Look, just keep your head down and you should be all right" Kacey told her.

"Well that's comforting" Katerina frowned.

"God, we're so alike it's unsettling" Kacey stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Katerina sighed.

"Kacey, are you in here?" She suddenly heard Bellamy call out.

She quickly turned the radio off and hid it back in her boot, coming out from behind the door.

"Hey…uh, what's up?" Katerina asked, cringing at what she had just said.

"I was worried you might have disappeared again" He told her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" She smiled, as he took her hand in his.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Bellamy thinks Kacey is safe and back with him, how do you think he'll feel when he finds out the truth? What do you guys think of Katerina? Please could I have some reviews?:)


	32. The Massacre

"What? No. You can't just cut them loose" Clarke complained when they were told no one was going after Finn and Murphy.

"Sweetheart, we don't have the manpower to send out two separate rescue missions and protect our camp" Clarke's mum replied.

"Mom. They're in trouble. They're either gonna get themselves killed or they're gonna make things worse with the Grounders, who we need to get our people out of Mount Weather" Clarke rationalised.

"I know you feel this is unfair. But our priority has to be with chancellor Kane if there is any hope for peace" Abby explained.

"If you wanted peace, you shouldn't have killed the only Grounder who was gonna help" Katerina couldn't help but interject.

"The decision's been made" Abby insisted.

"Finn and Murphy are out there looking for your daughter with guns you gave us, and now she's home, you're just going to abandon them? If you can't spare the guards, we know the terrain, we have a map. We can do it ourselves" Bellamy suggested as Katerina bit her lip.

Going to Lincoln's village would be dangerous for her, there were many there who knew her, but it would look strange if she didn't go with the others. They were clearly a team.

"Absolutely not. I just got you back" Abby cried, as Katerina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Why did she act like Clarke couldn't take care of herself? From what she had been told it was everyone else who should fear the blonde.

"Abby. I'm sorry. We need you in medical" A man rushed in to tell her.

"You better go" Clarke told her, coldly.

* * *

"I scored you a couple extra clips" Raven told Bellamy and Katerina, after they had all decided to go after Finn and Murphy anyway.

"Hey. My mom's in surgery and the team going after Kane just left. We should, too" Clarke suggested, as she approached them.

"Did you find Octavia?" Bellamy queried.

"No. I found you. I'm not letting you leave here without me" Octavia began.

"Octavia..." Clarke trailed off.

"Finn and Murphy are headed for Lincoln's village. I've been there. Have you? Has she?" Octavia went on.

"You done?" Bellamy asked, as he handed her a bag.

"What's this?" Octavia questioned.

"Your pack. Lead the way" Bellamy smirked.

Katerina could see why Kacey liked this boy so much, his smile was enough to turn most girls legs to jelly.

"Whoa. Not so fast, Pocahontas" Raven exclaimed, stopping Octavia from touching the electric fence.

"I thought you said it was handled" Clarke whispered, as Raven touched the fence with a stick showing it was still electrified.

"It is…Shut her down, Wick" Raven said into her radio, as there was a beep.

"Handled" She stated, touching the fence again, to show it was no longer on.

Everyone quickly rushed through the fence, as Katerina noticed that Raven looked upset. She realised that she must have been used to going with everyone on missions like this one.

"Hey, maybe next time?" Katerina suggested, making Raven smile.

"Stay safe" Raven told her, as she nodded, rushing after the others.

* * *

They had set up camp that night, and Bellamy had volunteered to take watch. Katerina had been trying to sleep but she just couldn't. It didn't make any sense, she had been praying for so long to get out of Mount Weather and now she finally was but it all felt…wrong. Her family was still there, still trapped. She felt someone was looking at her and opened her eyes to see Bellamy staring down at her.

"Were you watching me?" Katerina laughed.

"Maybe" Bellamy chuckled, as she sat upright

She could still feel his gaze on her, which resulted in her blushing like a stupid little girl.

"Have I got something on my face?" She questioned.

"When I got to the dropship and you weren't there…I thought you were dead. The one good thing in my life apart from my sister…gone" He admitted.

"Well I'm here now" She insisted.

With a smile, he raised his hand to push away the hair from her face, as he caressed her cheek. She looked away guiltily, he was starting to make her feel things she shouldn't be feeling.

"I can take watch now if you want" Katerina told him.

"It's ok. I'll sleep when we find Finn" Bellamy replied.

"What's wrong?" Katerina frowned, when she noticed there was something on his mind.

"You haven't seen him. Losing Clarke, the others, the war, it changed him. He executed the Grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away" Bellamy informed her, as she bit her lip.

Why did Skaikru make it so hard for her to want to work with them, she thought to herself.

"That doesn't sound like Finn" She stated, as it didn't sound right from what Kacey had told her.

"No, it doesn't. I saw what he was capable of, and still I let him go with Murphy and 2 automatic rifles" Bellamy sighed.

"I'm sure it seemed like the right thing to do" She exclaimed.

"When we got back to the dropship and no one was there, we assumed it was the Grounders" Bellamy went on, blaming himself again.

"Of course, you did. Bellamy this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known it was the Mountain Men. No one could have" Katerina informed him.

"How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?" Bellamy asked.

"Not long…I imagine they are just keeping them in the dark so it makes it easier to…harvest them" Katerina admitted, as Bellamy looked sick.

"Ok. First we find Finn, then our people in Mount Weather" Bellamy announced.

"And Lincoln. Think we've slept long enough" Octavia stated, as Clarke woke up as well.

Katerina couldn't have agreed more with Octavia, she would much rather be searching for Lincoln right now, but that would have seemed out of character.

"Come on, we've still got a long way to go" Katerina insisted, as Clarke stood up groggily.

"How do you know?" Clarke frowned.

"Uh…just from what Octavia's been saying" Katerina shrugged it off.

* * *

"This is it. Which way to the village?...O?" Bellamy asked, as they noticed that Octavia had stopped.

"The Reapers came from there" She said, pointing to the nearby statue.

"I couldn't save him, Bell. I couldn't save him" Octavia cried, as her brother hugged her tightly, hating seeing her so upset.

"Hey, if the reapers took him and not the Mountain Men…he's probably got a higher chance of survival" Katerina told her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…yeah" Octavia nodded, sadly.

Honestly, Katerina had been saying that more to herself than Octavia. Who knows what the reapers are doing to him, she thought to herself.

* * *

It wasn't long after they began to hear gunshots and ran after the sound. They approached the outskirts of the village and saw Finn with his gun raised, and multiple bodies on the floor. Katerina was the first to rush forward, as Bellamy tried to hold her back, worried she was going to get hurt. She felt sick as she looked at the dead and injured on the ground, some of them had been her friends.

"Nyko" She gasped, as she crouched beside him.

She saw his son in his arms, and let out a sob, as she remembered him well. She had been there at his birth, even though she was too young to remember, and now she was there at his death.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" She whispered, as she closed the boys eyes.

"Kat…how…" Nyko cried, confused at how his friend could be here.

"Sh" She said, putting her finger to her lips, as he nodded.

"How could you do this?" Octavia asked him.

"I…they…they were coming at me" Finn tried to excuse.

"You killed their friend" Nyko spat out.

"It was self defence" Finn replied, as Katerina stood up.

"You monster!" She shouted, as she lunged at him, pushing him to the ground.

Once he was on the ground she threw his gun away so he couldn't get it and began to punch him in the face. She didn't think she would have ever stopped if strong arms hadn't have pulled her away, as Bellamy wrapped his arms around her.

"Yu ripa!" She hissed, as Bellamy hugged her against him.

"Hey, hey. Stop" Bellamy insisted, as she stopped fighting against him.

"She's right, Bell. He's ruined everything. The grounders will never help us now" Octavia exclaimed.

"You don't know that…" Clarke trailed off.

"They'll do more than not help. They'll want his head" Katerina announced, darkly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's been a while since the last update but I've had a very stressful couple of weeks. Katerina slipped up there with a bit of Trigedasleng when Bellamy was pulling her away, didn't she? I wonder if anyone noticed? Please leave a review:)

DamonSalvatorelover: Bellamy is certainly going to be angry when he finds out Kacey had still been in danger this whole time. Thanks for the review:)

bananalips: I'm really glad you like Katerina, as I always get worried when introducing new characters. Bellamy will definitely be angry when he finds out who Katerina really is and will be more desperate than ever to find Kacey. Don't worry, the truth will come out soon enough! Thanks as always for the review:)


	33. Temptation

Kacey groaned as a bang on her cage door woke her up. There wasn't much else to do but sleep. There were allowed out of their cages once a day to relieve themselves. Not for their comfort but for the guards. Of course, only two people were allowed out at a time, and it was never anyone who you were near. Kacey walked towards a younger girl she assumed she had been paired with for the day, and smiled at her. The girl's eyes widened as she suddenly rushed forward.

"Kat!" She exclaimed, as she hugged her, tightly.

"Hey, stop that!" A guard shouted, pulling the two apart and pushing them along.

"I'm not Katerina. I'm…well I guess I'm sort of her twin" Kacey frowned.

"Your not my sister?" The girl questioned, confused.

"You're Lea?" Kacey realised.

"Is she…?" The girl trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"No. No, she got out" Kacey told her.

"Really? But how?" Lea grinned.

"She's impersonating me, but she'll be coming back for you. And your mum" Kacey promised.

"I haven't seen my mother in two months" Lea sighed.

"How old are you?" Kacey queried.

"This is almost my thirteenth year" She replied.

"Wow…and you've been here a year?" Kacey asked, as the girl nodded.

"Is Kat really coming back for us?" Lea cried.

"Of course. You're her family. She'd never leave you" Kacey explained.

"…Where's your family?" Lea asked.

"Gone" Kacey shrugged.

"Oh…well if you're Katerina's twin…doesn't that mean you're our family?" Lea suggested.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Kacey smiled at her.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Bellamy, as they usually did. She couldn't help but be hurt that he hadn't realised Katerina wasn't her, but she couldn't blame him. She hoped once he did learn the truth he'd come and find her but…she was starting to lose hope.

* * *

"Hey! There you are" Bellamy called after Katerina, after spotting her walking down the corridor.

"Oh…hi" Katerina smiled, awkwardly.

"Where'd you go when we got back?" Bellamy questioned.

"I just needed some time alone" Katerina shrugged.

"You shouldn't feel bad, you know. For beating up Finn. We all wanted to" Bellamy told her.

"I don't feel bad. In fact, if he was here right now I'd do it all again" Katerina stated, making Bellamy laugh.

He saw cuts and bruises on her hands from where she had hit Finn, and took them in his hands.

"Hey, you're hurt" He said, tracing his thumb over the cuts.

"It's nothing" She dismissed.

"Come on, we need to clean them up" Bellamy insisted, as he dragged her into a nearby bathroom.

Once they entered, he placed his hands on her hips and hoisted her up onto the space between the basin's. She blushed at this, as his hands lingered on her hips, before quickly pulling away.

"Sorry. I forget to ask what you're comfortable with sometimes" Bellamy apologised.

"What?" Katerina frowned.

"I know you're doing much better than you used to, but if I ever do something you're not okay with you can tell me. Yeah?" Bellamy insisted, as she nodded.

"…I'm okay with it" She admitted, causing Bellamy to give her a cheeky grin.

"Let's have a look at those hands" He exclaimed, taking a cloth, and putting it under warm water.

He then began to clean her cuts gently, washing away the dried blood and dirt. Once he was finished he took her hands in his again, and stroked them lightly, gazing at her intensely. Before she knew it, he was leaning in, his lips brushing against hers. Suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open, and there was a loud cough.

"You know when people say for you to get a room…they don't mean the bathroom" Raven announced, as they jumped apart.

"I'll just…" Bellamy trailed off, backing away, as Katerina tried not to laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt" Raven laughed, as she went to wash her hands.

"Don't worry…we shouldn't have been doing anything anyway" Katerina sighed, as she jumped off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Raven suggested.

"It's complicated" Katerina stated, as she noticed a bruise on Raven's face.

"Hey, what happened?" Katerina questioned, raising her hand to touch Raven's cheek.

"Oh nothing" Raven shrugged, backing away.

"Did someone hit you?" Katerina frowned.

"…Abby found out I helped you guys. She wasn't best pleased" Raven explained.

"I'm sorry, Raven. That shouldn't have happened" Katerina stated.

"Whatever, right?" Raven shrugged, her hand going to her leg brace.

"Damnit" She cried, tugging at it.

"What's wrong?" Katerina inquired.

"It keeps jamming…I can't move it" Raven told her, as Katerina bent down.

"It's right there…see it?" Raven asked, as she tried pointed to a piece on the brace.

"Oh, I see it's caught on one of those…things" Katerina realised.

"A screw?" Raven finished for her.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. My head's just in the clouds" Katerina laughed nervously.

She then pulled the screw further out, allowing the metal of the brace to move more freely.

"Thank you" Raven smiled at her.

"No problem" Katerina grinned back.

She pulled her hands away from Raven's thigh, when her touch had lingered there for too long. She stood upright, running her hand through her hair, shily.

"Have you done something to your hair?" Raven inquired, when she noticed it had a blacker tint than it used to.

"Uh…no I don't think so" Katerina shrugged.

"Well it looks good" Raven told her, as she began to walk away.

Katerina felt herself blush lightly for the second time in ten minutes and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Pull yourself together, Kat" She told herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

With a shake of her head, she exited the bathroom and almost ran straight into Octavia.

"Who's Kat?" Octavia frowned at her.

"Uh, what?" Katerina inquired.

"You just said that name" Octavia informed her.

"No, I didn't" Katerina insisted, as she rushed away.

Octavia watched her walk away, as her frown deepened. First, she heard her speaking the grounder language earlier and now she was calling herself Kat. Something was definitely up with her, Octavia decided.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So it looks like Octavia might be onto Kat, I wonder how that will turn out. Please leave a review:)

butterfly67: Thank you! Octavia certainly did notice, the question is what will she do next?

bananalips: Aw, thank you so much! I'm really enjoying writing Katerina and Kacey, as they're both so similar but so different at the same time. That's so kind of you to say! A lot of feedback I've had in the past is to change things up more in my stories and...well that's just what I'm doing now, haha:)


	34. The Truth Comes Out

They had soon all been recruited to go to Mount Weather to knock out a radio station that was blocking all transmissions. Katerina wasn't sure how to feel about getting so close to Mount Weather, she wanted to return to help her family escape, but at the same time she was terrified.

"Careful!" She shouted, as she pulled Octavia backwards.

"What're you doing?" Octavia frowned.

"That branch isn't real. If you had stepped on it…" Katerina trailed off, as she picked up a rock and threw it onto the branch.

Immediately a dart was released from a nearby tree that would have hit Octavia, knocking her out.

"Mount Weather?" Octavia realised.

"Yeah, they have…must have lots of traps around here. To stop the grounders from taking their people back" Katerina suggested.

"Good call" Bellamy smiled at her, as he informed the others.

"How did you know that?" Octavia asked her.

"Uh…I think I heard something about it when I was captured" Katerina shrugged.

"You've seemed kind of distant lately, Kacey. What's going on?" Octavia questioned.

"I…I've just been through a lot, okay?" Katerina retorted.

"Look, I'm your oldest friend. I know when you're lying. So what's going on?" Octavia inquired.

"Do you trust me?" Katerina asked, stopping directly in front of her.

"Of course I do" Octavia replied.

"Then please…for me. Drop this" Katerina pleaded, as she walked away.

Trekking through the woods was proving harder on Katerina then she had expected. The past year of captivity had weakened her, not to mention the beatings she often got for not being obedient enough. A particular nasty bruise that covered half her abdomen was causing her a lot of pain as she walked, causing her to have to sit down as the others kept going. She lifted up her shirt to reveal the purple bruising that hurt more and more with every breath she took.

"What…what happened to you?" A voice announced, as she looked up.

"Nothing…it's nothing" Katerina shook her head, pulling her shirt back down.

"Did they do that to you in Mount Weather?" Raven asked, as she nodded.

"I'm so sorry" Raven told her.

"I don't need you pity, Raven" Katerina retorted.

"You're right. I should know that better than anyone. But you need to get that looked at" Raven insisted.

"It's healing. It's just taking it's time" Katerina said, as she pushed herself up.

"I should tell Bellamy" Raven suggested, as Katerina surged forward.

"No…no. Don't tell him. He'll only worry" Katerina begged, as she took Raven's hands in hers.

"At least let Abby take a look at you" Raven replied.

"I will…after we've completed this mission" Katerina stated.

"Okay, fine. Just take it easy. Please" Raven exclaimed.

"Will do" Katerina said, giving her a smile.

* * *

Soon Bellamy and Octavia announced their plan to sneak away, and Katerina pleaded to go with them, as she was desperate to find Lincoln. As they wandered away, her eyes connected with Raven, who gave her a nod, which she returned. Soon Mount Weather had activated the acid fog, causing them, and some guards who had come after them, to hide in what seemed like ruins.

"What is this place?" One of the guards asked.

"It looks like a garage" Bellamy suggested.

"More like a tomb" Octavia added.

"Do you think Mount Weather can see us down here?" Katerina queried, worried.

"I can barely see two feet in front of me…so no. I hope" Bellamy exclaimed.

They soon decided to split up from the two guards to try to find some way into Mount Weather, but Katerina was on the edge.

"Something about this doesn't seem right" Katerina told them.

"What do you mean?" Octavia inquired.

"Mount Weather doesn't have any weak spots. But I don't see any booby traps. No guards. So what's their weapon here?" Katerina wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Bellamy informed her, with a cheeky grin.

"Oh right. Because I'm a damsel in distress?" Katerina questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"More like it just gives me an excuse to stay extra close to you" Bellamy smirked at her, draping his arm other her shoulder.

"You two realise this isn't a date right?" Octavia grimaced.

"What do you mean? It's so romantic. There's spiders, acid fog…and even the little sister" Katerina giggled, as Octavia nudged her.

"Hey, I'm older than you" Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's not bring that up" Bellamy laughed nervously.

A moment later they heard shouting that was immediately cut off, causing them to run in that direction.

"Hey! Are you guys there?" Bellamy queried, as they spotted the guards guns.

"Bell, what's that?" Octavia queried, as they had garbled sounds from not far away.

Bellamy picked up the gun and shone the light to his right, revealing two reapers that were gorging on the guard's bodies.

"Reapers" Octavia gasped.

"I think we found the weapon" Katerina mumbled.

The two turned around at this sound, and rushed at them, but they were both mowed down by Bellamy. Katerina looked away, hating seeing her people killed, but they were already long gone. They went ahead, looking for the other guard and soon found him with a reaper over their dead body. Bellamy cocked his gun but Katerina shoved it downwards, as she recognised who it was.

"Wait! It's Lincoln" Katerina realised, as Octavia began to walk forward.

"Lincoln…Lincoln, it's me! It's Octavia!" She called out, as Lincoln stood up.

He soon began to run at them, throwing Octavia over his shoulder and onto a nearby car as Bellamy and Katerina backed up.

"Stop!" Katerina shouted, as he got closer.

Suddenly there was a bang, as Octavia fired a bullet into Lincoln's leg, allowing Bellamy enough time to hit Lincoln in the head, knocking him out.

"Come on, let's go!" Katerina exclaimed, as Bellamy grabbed Octavia and they ran away.

They soon found refuge in a car, as Octavia tried to wrap her mind around what had happened to her boyfriend. It was a tight squeeze in the backseat, and Katerina had more or less ended up in Bellamy's lap, which she wasn't complaining about.

"He's a reaper…how is that even possible? He looked right through me" Octavia cried.

"It's what they do, Octavia. Mount Weather strips them away until there's nothing left. Nothing but a monster" Katerina explained.

"How do you know?" Octavia frowned.

"Sh!" Bellamy whispered, as he spotted Lincoln not far away.

"How do you know?" Octavia insisted, as Lincoln's head whipped around to look their way.

Katerina felt Bellamy's arms wrap around her waist protectively, as if ready to pull her away from the danger. She had to admit, she felt safe in his arms.

"Did he see us?" Octavia asked.

"I don't think so" Katerina replied.

Lincoln wiped his hand on the car window, as if to rub out his own reflection and walked away.

"Sh…listen to me. We'll get him back. I promise" Bellamy told her.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Katerina questioned, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven and Abby had realised that they could listen on Mount Weather's radio signal after Raven had encrypted it. They were currently debating whether or not to destroy the signal when Raven heard a familiar name.

"The kids have begun to suspect something. They find it suspicious that we've had Kacey in the med-bay for so long" A female voice announced.

"Well we can't exactly put her back with them, can we? Have we heard anything from Katerina?" A man questioned.

"Not since yesterday. Do you think they've realised who she is?" The woman inquired.

"No. How could they? They look exactly alike. Katerina will get us the information we need…or her family will pay for it. She knows that. As far as the Sky People know…Katerina is Kacey" The man stated, as Raven's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

The plan was to get Octavia to lure him to them, and then Bellamy would use the guards electric cattle prod to subdue him. It had all worked well, but they hadn't accounted for Lincoln's strength or increased pain threshold. He shoved Bellamy away from him angrily, and walked towards Octavia and Katerina. Octavia held her gun up, tears streaming down her face, but they both knew she couldn't do it. Neither of them could. He was going to kill them.

"Lincoln…It's me. You know me…" Katerina trailed off, stepping forward.

"Kacey, don't!" Octavia frowned, trying to hold her back but Katerina shoved her off.

"I don't know how much of you is still in there but…I need you to fight Lincoln. Like you fought for me. I know you never stopped looking. I owe you so much" Katerina started, dropping her knife to the ground.

"You know me, Lincoln. I'm your best friend. I came back for you. So please…please recognise me" Katerina begged, as Lincoln lunged forward looking like he was going to attack her.

At the last moment he stopped, and when she looked in his eyes she could see there was something else there. A glimmer of hope.

"It's me, Lincoln. It's Katerina. Trikru" Katerina went on, as she took his hand in his.

She felt his hand tighten around her, as his face scrunched up like he was in pain, the conflict clear on his face. Suddenly there was a flash of electricity as Bellamy had jumped up and began to use the electric cattle prod on him. Lincoln eventually fell unconscious, leaving the three of them in absolute silence.

"Bellamy? Octavia? Someone come in!" They heard Raven's voice on the radio.

Bellamy slowly picked up his walkie, his eyes never leaving Katerina's who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Raven? What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"That girl you are with is not Kacey, Bellamy. She's some spy from Mount Weather. I don't know how it's possible…but it's not Kacey" Raven explained, as Bellamy held his gun up to her.

"Who the **hell** are you?" Bellamy questioned, with a deadly look in his eyes.

"I'm the only person who might be able to save Kacey" Katerina told him, putting her hands up.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! Apologises for not updating for a few months, but I lost my motivation for this story, but I'm back with a big chapter. So everyone's finally found out that Katerina isn't Kacey, and we're going to see those repercussions over the next few chapters. Please leave a review if you want me to continue this story:)

bananalips: I'm really glad you're liking this story and the characters so much:) Sorry that this new chapter took so long!

teenwolfismylife101: As shown in this chapter Octavia was growing very suspicious of Katerina, so I definitely think she would have found out soon enough.


	35. Interrogation Begins

"How do you look exactly alike?" Octavia queried, after they had handcuffed Katerina in the dropship.

"We had the same ancestors" Katerina shrugged.

"Where's Kacey? When did you last hear from her?" Bellamy asked, as that was the only thing he cared about.

"Two days ago…they'll be expecting another transmission by now" Katerina informed him.

"Was she alright?" He queried.

"She's locked in a cage and drained everyday…of course she's not" Katerina retorted.

"How do we even know we can trust this girl?" Bellamy suggested.

"She clearly hates Mount Weather as much as we do. We could use her" Octavia stated.

"Look, I'll do whatever it takes to destroy them. I just want my family back" Katerina insisted.

"We can't trust her. She's been lying to us all this time" Bellamy exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to do? If I told you the truth you would have thought I was insane" Katerina went on.

"Stop talking" Bellamy told her.

"Bellamy, I'm sorry-" She started, but he cut her off.

"I said…stop talking" He warned her.

A few moments later, a bewildered Clarke walked through the doors, her eyes landing squarely on Katerina.

"You're really a grounder?" Clarke questioned, as she nodded.

"Maybe we can make a deal" Clarke announced, as Katerina raised an eyebrow.

"We can't make a deal with her, Clarke! She'll betray us" Bellamy interjected.

"You are way too close to this, Bellamy. Just…let me handle this" Clarke insisted, as Bellamy walked away in a huff.

"Something's happened" Katerina stated, when she noticed the worried look on Clarke's face.

"We've been given an ultimatum…we leave, or the grounders kill us all at dawn" Clarke replied.

"I could help. I could vouch for you" Katerina suggested.

"I was thinking more of a hostage situation" Clarke went on.

"War between our peoples is not what I want. I want Mount Weather dead…that's it" Katerina explained.

"Good…is Lincoln upstairs?" Clarke questioned, as Octavia nodded.

"Let me see him, please. He's my friend" Katerina begged.

"No. Like Bellamy said…we don't trust you" Clarke responded, before walking upstairs with Octavia.

"So, it's true. You're some sort of freaky twin" Raven announced, seemingly having followed Clarke.

"What does…freaky mean?" Katerina frowned.

"Yeah…you're definitely a grounder" Raven scoffed.

"I'm sorry I lied but I couldn't risk it. If Mount Weather finds out I've failed, they'll kill my family" Katerina informed her.

"We could have helped if you had told us" Raven retorted.

"I didn't know any of you…I didn't know what to expect" Katerina stated.

"I thought there was something different about you…about Kacey I mean…" Raven trailed off.

"I think you and Octavia are the only ones who noticed" Katerina shrugged.

"Bellamy was too in love to realise" Raven exclaimed, as Katerina looked down, ashamed.

"I never meant to hurt anyone. I swear" Katerina sighed.

"You don't seem much like a grounder" Raven suggested.

"I've changed a lot in the last year…being locked away in that place" Katerina grimaced.

"I'm sorry" Raven mumbled.

"For what?" Katerina asked.

"What Mount Weather did to you was awful. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy…which you are not" Raven explained, as Katerina gave her a small smile.

Suddenly they heard a large crack from upstairs and people screaming Lincoln's name.

"What the hell?!" Raven cried, as she looked up the ladder to see Lincoln had seemed to have gotten free.

"Uncuff me and I can help!" Katerina called over to her.

"No, you'll just try to escape" Raven shook her head.

"I got through to him earlier. Look, if you don't they could get hurt! He could kill them!" Katerina insisted, as Raven reluctantly came over to her.

"Don't try anything" Raven warned her, as she picked up the key and uncuffed her.

Immediately Katerina rushed up the ladder and saw Lincoln was free from his arm and leg restraints and was pummelling Bellamy with his fists.

"Lincoln!" She shouted, as instantly the man's head shot up.

Everyone was quiet as he continued to stare at her for a few seconds, his head tilting to the side.

"Please stop. Look at what you're doing" Katerina went on, speaking in Trigedaslang now.

He looked back down at Bellamy and then up at her again, seeming conflicted. Seeing this as his chance, Bellamy grabbed the cattle prod he had dropped and electrocuted Lincoln repeatedly. He began to convulse, and Bellamy was able to push him off, as Katerina rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Katerina asked, crouching beside him, her hand touching his arm.

"Who let you out?" Bellamy frowned, as Raven came back into view, shoving Katerina off him.

"What were you thinking?! She could have escaped! We would have lost the only leverage we have" Bellamy yelled at Raven.

"Hey! It's not her fault" Katerina retorted.

Bellamy went to grab Katerina to bring her back downstairs, but she jumped away.

"You're not locking me up again!" Katerina hissed.

"Bellamy…she's been through enough. She just wants to help" Raven told him.

"She's manipulating you, Raven" Bellamy warned her.

"No. But she's hurt you. You thought Kacey was safe but she's not" Raven suggested.

"I can help get her back. I promise…but I won't let you restrain me again" Katerina stated.

"If this goes wrong, it's on you" Bellamy informed Raven.

* * *

Bellamy sat a few metres from Katerina, watching her intently, his gun not far away. He couldn't believe he had been fooled by her. Kacey had been suffering in Mount Weather while he had been kissing another woman. All he could think about was getting into Mount Weather and finding her, he couldn't let anything happen to her. It would destroy him, he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Octavia appear with Nyko who Bellamy instantly raised his gun to, expecting him to attack.

"It's good to see you" He smiled at Katerina, who surged forward and hugged him.

"You too" She grinned, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Enough. Heal him and then leave" Bellamy insisted.

Nyko crouched down beside Lincoln and opened his bag of vials, selecting a particular one and holding it above Lincoln's mouth.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" Nyko whispered, as Katerina's eyes widened.

"Wait" She gasped, as she caught the drop of liquid before it could hit Lincoln's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Octavia questioned.

"It's what we say before death…you were going to kill him" Katerina realised.

"It is the only way" Nyko sighed.

"No…there has to be another way. We owe it to him to give him the chance to survive" Katerina told Nyko, who seemed to think about this for a few moments.

His expression changed instantly when Finn arrived, as he leapt for the boy and began to strangle him. Katerina was about to stop Bellamy from hurting Nyko, when she noticed that Lincoln had stopped convulsing. As Clarke used the cattle prod to incapacitate her friend, she realised Lincoln had already moved onto the next stage of withdrawal from being a reaper.

"He's not breathing!" Katerina shouted to Clarke.

Katerina watched with baited breath as Clarke rushed over and began to press on his chest. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, as she realised she might have been about to lose her best friend.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I'm finally back, haha. We'll be able to have a lot more interactions between this group and Katerina, especially with Bellamy, as he begins to really worry about Kacey...who we will be seeing much more of soon enough. Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed but I just wanted to surge forward and get back into the swing of things. Please leave a review:)

Nicole Beverley234: Thanks for the support!

JellyfishnamedSquid: I'm glad you wanted me to continue:)

bananalips: Aw, thank you for this review! I'm glad I still have so much support for this story:)

DamonSalvatorelover: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter:)

burnthebook: Aw, thank you so much! I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations:)

kelsei106: Thank you! I'm really glad you like this story, it's help to motivate me to continue:)

Guest: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter:)


	36. The Commander

Thankfully after a minute Clarke was able to bring Lincoln back, much to Katerina and Nyko's amazement. Bellamy gave her a strange look when he saw the tears she had shed, as she quickly rubbed them away from her face. Clarke theorised that using this method she could bring people back from being reapers and hoped that this would be enough to stop the attack. She was about to leave when Katerina called after her.

"Clarke…the leverage of bringing grounders back is good…but I have something better" Katerina announced.

"What?" Clarke inquired.

"Give me a knife" Katerina stated, as Clarke shook her head.

"No way" Bellamy insisted, as he went to stand beside Clarke.

"Fine, give Raven a knife" Katerina suggested, as Clarke reluctantly nodded.

"Cut off some of my hair" Katerina said, as Raven frowned.

"I'm the best leverage you've got. The commander won't believe you have me if you don't have something to show" Katerina went on.

"Okay, do it" Clarke nodded to Raven, who cut off a few inches of Katerina's hair.

"You better hope this Commander cares about you as much as you think she does" Bellamy warned her, as he and Clarke rushed off.

"Bellamy will calm down…eventually" Raven exclaimed.

"I used him, Raven. If he had done what I have…I'd hate him for it" Katerina admitted.

"As long as Bellamy get's Kacey back, he'll forgive you quick enough" Raven explained.

"…Cut my hair more. Around my shoulders" Kat suddenly asked.

"Are you sure?" Raven queried.

"Yeah…I don't want to look like her…I want to be me again" Kat replied, as Raven nodded with a small smile.

* * *

The negotiations hadn't been going as well as Clarke hoped, as the Commander's advisers didn't believe a word that was coming out of her mouth. Clarke decided to play her last card, and prayed it worked.

"There's something else…we have one of your people" Clarke announced.

"You've taken one of my people hostage?" The commander visibly bristled.

"She was taken by the Mountain Men and then they forced her to become a mole in our camp. She looks…exactly like one of our friends. We didn't know until yesterday" Clarke explained.

"Who is this girl you speak of?" The commander inquired.

"Her name is Katerina" Clarke replied, as the Commander's eyes widened.

"Katerina? She's…she's alive?" The commander stuttered, standing up and walking over to Clarke.

"Yes…she's fine, we haven't harmed her" Clarke added.

"She's lying. Katerina's dead" Indra, one of the commander's advisers insisted.

"She gave us some of her hair…as proof" Clarke told her, taking the hair she had tied in a ribbon to the Commander.

For the first time since meeting the woman, she saw her soften, her hard edges melting away. The commander held onto the hair tightly, and Clarke could swear she saw tears in her eyes.

"If you return her to us…you will have your truce" The commander informed her.

* * *

"Katerina and Raven watched from the treeline as Clarke led a group of grounders towards the dropship, and Raven saw Katerina's smile grow as she recognised one.

"You know one of them?" Raven guessed.

"Lexa…the woman behind Clarke. She's the commander" Katerina's smile only grew.

"You two were friends?" Raven suggested.

"Yeah, but we were…well…I mean…" Katerina stuttered, blushing lightly

"Maybe a little more than friends?" Raven smirked.

"I wanted to be" Katerina admitted.

"Ah, but she liked someone else" Raven realised.

"Costia…she was beautiful, brave…not to mention blonde" Katerina stated, making Raven laugh.

"Ah, the allure of the blondes" Raven said, as they both giggled.

"When Costia was killed I thought…it was selfish of me, but I thought maybe we could finally be together…but I don't think Lexa's ever gotten over her, not really" Katerina went on.

"Some people can't see a good thing when it's right in front of them" Raven suggested, making Katerina grin.

Suddenly the pair heard a gunshot from inside the dropship, as they knew something had gone terribly wrong. Katerina instantly leapt upright, ready to run over to the dropship, but Raven held her back.

"Clarke told me under no circumstances to let you go inside until after she gave the signal" Raven exclaimed.

"I'm the only one that's going to be able to stop them from killing each other. Please Raven, you've got to trust me" Katerina begged, as Raven shook her head and let her go.

Katerina rushed over to the dropship, running up the ladder as fast as her legs could carry her, and saw that everyone was raising their weapons, about to attack.

"Wait!" Katerina shouted, as all eyes turned to her.

"Kat…" Lexa trailed off, as she sped over and pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug.

"I never thought I was going to see you again" Katerina smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Lexa.

"I thought you were dead…If I had known-" Lexa was cut off.

"I know" Katerina smiled, as they pulled away.

"Skaikru has not met their promise of bringing people back from being reapers" Indra stated, as Katerina saw Lincoln on the floor, not moving.

"No…" Katerina trailed off, tears welling in her eyes.

An idea suddenly sprang into Abby's head, as she grabbed the cattle prod she was still holding down onto Lincoln's chest. Nothing happened, but Clarke insisted that she try again. The second time brought Lincoln coughing back to life, as Octavia crouched down beside him, tears falling down her cheeks. Katerina felt a single tear roll down her own cheek, overjoyed that her friend was alive. Lexa brushed the tear from her face, knowing how much Lincoln had meant to Katerina.

"Are you really willing to vouch for these people?" Lexa questioned.

"Yes. It's the Mountain Men who are our enemy, not them. If we work together, we can win" Katerina told her, as Lexa nodded.

* * *

"We've still had no word from Katerina…something has clearly happened. If your people know the truth, we will kill you and her family" Cage informed Kacey, from where she was being held in the interrogation room.

"If you were really going to kill me you would have done it by now" Kacey argued.

"There is something fascinating about your mere existence…but that will only buy you so much time. What will buy you time is information about the sky people" Cage went on.

"You really think I'm afraid to die?" Kacey scoffed.

"There are other methods to making you talk" Cage suggested, as Kacey barked a laugh.

"Do your worst. Let's see what breaks first…me…or your dignity" Kacey hissed, with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Season 5 is giving me some motivation to keep going with this story, but please do leave some reviews if you want me to continue:)

alongfortheriiiide: Aw, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Thanks for this review:)

Hellaquinn58: Thanks for the review:) I'm glad you like them together, as that is a relationship I'm planning to develop!


	37. Will Finn Be Saved?

Once Katerina was back with her people she quickly made the call to Cage and informed him that she had become a triple agent. She explained that the Sky People had found out about her, but that they believed she was helping them now even though she was still on the Mountain Men's side. Cage seemed to believe this, telling her to do whatever was necessary to keep their trust.

"Is that true? You plan to gain the Sky People's trust and use it against them?" Lexa questioned.

"No. We will need them if we're going to beat the Mountain Men. I trust them…to a degree" Katerina explained.

"And what did they do to gain this trust?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're not so different from us, Lexa. They're just...naive" Katerina suggested.

"Do you think I was wrong to give them the deal? Finn's life for all their people?" Lexa inquired, making Katerina frown.

Lexa usually never questioned her own judgement, she had great confidence in herself. However, with Costia dead and Katerina having disappeared, she could understand that the Commander didn't know who to trust anymore.

"It's a good deal. I just doubt they will take it" Katerina sighed.

"Then they are foolish" Lexa suggested, making Katerina grin.

"That's the Lexa I know" Katerina smirked, caressing Lexa's face softly.

"Kat…I…I've had some time to think-" Lexa started, but Katerina cut her off.

"I know. It's okay. It would never have worked between us. We're both to stubborn" Katerina told her, pulling her hand away.

"I just can't think of anyone but Costia…maybe one day…" Lexa trailed off, as Katerina nodded.

"I need to see Lincoln" She said after a moment, making Lexa's eyes widen.

"You want to go back into enemy territory? You only just escaped!" Lexa insisted.

"I need to see him, Lex. He's my kin" She went on.

"As you wish. Just…be careful. These people may act like your friends, but they would turn on you without a moment's notice" Lexa warned her.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I won't leave you again" Katerina promised.

It was very early in the morning when Katerina began the short walk to the Sky People's camp, the birds hadn't even begun to sing. She could hear shouting the closer she got, and the click of guns. It didn't frighten her. They would have to be insanely stupid to try to kill another Grounder at that moment.

"It's okay. She's a friend" She heard a familiar voice announce.

She could see Raven near the gate, shoving a guard's gun to the ground, a small smile on her face. There was that word again. Friend. Could she ever really be friends with these people?

"What are you doing here?" Raven questioned, as the gate opened.

"I came to see Lincoln…and to help" She answered.

"How do we know you've not been sent here to kill Finn from the inside?" Bellamy inquired, his gun at this side.

"We're not cowards, Bellamy. If I wanted to kill Finn, he'd be dead already" Katerina told him.

"Have you spoken to the Commander? Tried to make her see sense?" Clarke inquired.

"You won't change her mind. She won't rest until Finn is dead" Katerina informed her, as they began walking towards the ship.

"But she'll listen to you-" Clarke insisted.

"Not on this. Finn's guilty. He killed innocent people" Katerina retorted.

"He didn't-" Raven started, but Katerina cut her off.

"Mean to kill them? The gun had a mind of its own? He's dangerous" Katerina insisted, as Raven shook her head and walked away.

"Raven! I…" Katerina trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Lincoln's this way. Octavia's with him" Bellamy announced, as Kacey quickly followed.

* * *

"You look like hell" Katerina sighed, when she saw Lincoln on the bed.

His beard was overgrown, and his dark skin had a red tinge to it. He had been in the middle of a coughing fit when she approached, which made her notice his restraints.

"Why are you restraining him?" Katerina snapped at Abby.

"It's okay. I asked to be" Lincoln exclaimed.

"What? You're not a reaper anymore" Katerina stated, coming to his side.

"I can't be trusted…I don't trust myself" Lincoln admitted.

"Well I trust you" Katerina told him, making him smile a little.

"I looked for you for so long. It was the whole reason I came across the Sky People. I thought they could have had you" Lincoln confessed.

"I know" She smiled at him, bringing their heads together, and holding them there, like they had done many times before.

"Lincoln's told me a lot about you. I'm glad he had a friend like you" Octavia told her, as Katerina nodded.

"I'm the lucky one. Many would not have put up with my ways when we were younger" Katerina teased, as Lincoln let out a small laugh.

"Have you spoken to Lexa?" Lincoln questioned.

"She can't appear weak. She must show she is willing to kill her enemies" Katerina replied.

"There must be some other way" Bellamy sighed.

"There is no other way" Katerina mumbled.

* * *

She stayed with Lincoln most of the day, as he told her the stories of how he and Octavia met and fell in love. Katerina quickly understood why Octavia was best friends with Kacey, as she could imagine she would be the same if things were reversed. Friends, she thought to herself. Her mind went to Raven, and she soon found out that she and the others had left camp. She sighed, expecting them not to have gotten far. She went back to camp and found out they had been spotted on the dropship. She made her way there and found they were surrounded, and after a few harsh conversations with the leader of the scout group, she could go in.

"What's going on?" She queried, as she entered the ship and found Raven with her gun to Murphy's chest.

"They want a murderer, we'll give them one" Raven exclaimed.

"Everyone knows it was Finn who massacred the village, that will never work. Put the gun down" Katerina insisted, as Raven reluctantly did so.

"Are you here to kill me?" Finn asked.

"What is it with you people and thinking that I'm about to murder someone every second? You've killed a lot more people than I have" Katerina pointed out.

"True" Murphy shrugged.

"I'm not talking to you. I don't like you" Katerina hissed at the boy, who quickly backed off.

"Will you help us?" Bellamy inquired.

"I won't turn against my own people. And neither should you. If you don't give him up they will kill everyone at the camp. That includes your sister" Katerina explained, as Bellamy frowned.

"We can't let him die. They want to butcher him!" Raven cried.

"Running won't stop that" Katerina stated.

"Wait…where is Finn?" Bellamy asked, whipping his head around as he couldn't see the boy anywhere.

"Finn?!" Raven shouted, as she rushed outside.

They saw that while they had all been arguing, Finn had walked outside with his hands up and approached the waiting Grounders.

"Finn!" Clarke screamed, rushing forward.

Within a matter of seconds, the Grounders had grabbed him, and taken him away.

"Finn! No, let him go!" Raven insisted, about the run after them.

"You can't! They'll kill you" Katerina reasoned with her, grabbing her arm, and holding her back.

"He can't die…he can't" She whimpered.

Katerina didn't know what do, how to comfort the girl. There was no way Finn would survive anymore. She lowered her hand so that she could intertwine her fingers with Raven's, hoping it was enough.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll have some more Kacey content coming soon. Please leave a review:)


	38. Death Reaps Again

Katerina watched at Lexa's side as the pole was set up that would hold Finn in place while he died. She had seen it done dozens of times, sometimes on those less deserving than him, but she still didn't enjoy seeing the preparations.

"If you wish to speak you should now, before it is too late" Lexa told her.

"The boy needs to die…but does he need to this way?" Katerina inquired.

"It is the way it's always been" Lexa stated.

"Maybe it's time for a change" Katerina suggested.

"I can't go back on my word. My people need closure on this" Lexa explained.

"I know but…" Katerina trailed off, when she saw someone approaching.

"Is that Clarke?" She mumbled, as she walked forward to where Indra had stopped the blonde.

"Let me through" Clarke insisted, but Indra wouldn't move the spear that was slowly cutting into Clarke's skin.

"Enough" Katerina announced, shoving the spear down, as Clarke gave her a grateful look.

"Let her pass" Lexa called over.

"Have you talked to her?" Clarke inquired.

"You won't change her mind, Clarke" Katerina sighed.

"You bleed for nothing. You can't stop this" Lexa told her, as they stopped in front of her.

"No. Only you can" Clarke retorted, as Finn was brought out.

"Show my people how powerful you are. Show them that you can be merciful. Show them that you are not a savage" Clarke went on, as she and Finn shared a sad look.

"We are what we are" Lexa replied, coldly.

"Then I'm a killer. I burned 300 of your people. I slit a man's throat and watched him die. I'm soaked in grounder blood. Take me" Clarke begged, as Finn was tied up.

"But Finn is guilty" Lexa pointed out.

"No. He did it for me. He did it for me" Clarke cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then he dies for you" Lexa exclaimed.

Clarke looked down at her wrist, as Katerina frowned, seeing something glint under her sleeve. She took a step forward, getting in between the two as Clarke realised what she had seen. Katerina gave Clarke a warning look, as she felt for the knife in her pocket.

"Can I say goodbye?" Clarke asked, as Lexa seemed to think about this for a few seconds.

"She needs closure too" Katerina pointed out, as Lexa nodded.

They watched as Clarke sadly approached the boy who would soon die, as Katerina knew what Clarke was about to do. And she had her blessing. She was going to make the right choice. Clarke ran over and pulled Finn into a long kiss, tears now dripping down her face. They couldn't hear what she was saying as she embraced Finn, but Katerina could see the instant pain on his face. It was done. His head dropped onto her shoulder as she backed away, blood evident all over her hand and his stomach. Lexa's eyes widened as she realised what had happened. Indra immediately drew her spear close, about to throw it at Clarke.

"It is done" Lexa insisted, holding out her arm.

She turned to look at Katerina, seeing the sad look on her face and guessed that she knew what Clarke was going to do. She had helped the Sky girl. Instantly they could hear shouting from the camp, and Katerina knew it was Raven. The pain in her voice was almost unbearable to listen to.

* * *

It was soon decided that Finn's body would be taken to the village, where his body would be burned in the traditional way. Clarke reluctantly agreed to this, obviously still shaken by the events of the night. Katerina saw Clarke and Raven arguing over Finn's body, and went to intervene, needing to speak to the pair.

"Get off! Get off him!" Raven shouted, at the two grounders who began to take Finn's body away.

"Please, brothers. They need a moment to grieve" Katerina pointed out, as the grounders nodded, backing away.

"Go away" Raven spat at her.

"Raven-" Katerina started, but Raven stopped her.

"You let her kill him! You said you would help!" Raven exclaimed, lunging at her.

"I did what I could. I let Clarke put him out of his misery…with the weapon I'm sure you intended for Lexa" Katerina retorted.

"I…We were desperate" Clarke insisted.

"If I tell her you planned to do this…the alliance would be over" Katerina stated.

"Please! Please, I can't let Finn die for nothing" Clarke pleaded.

"The only reason I'm keeping this a secret is for my family" Katerina responded.

"Finn was my only family" Raven cried.

"You don't get to make me feel bad when you just tried to kill the person I love" Katerina told her.

"It was the only way I could think of to save him" Raven exclaimed.

"I thought we were friends" Katerina grimaced.

"So did I" Raven replied.

* * *

That night they began their journey to Tondc, and by morning everyone was tired. Katerina watched as Raven travelled on the cart carrying Finn's body her eyes never leaving the sheet and frowned. She shouldn't feel bad, she thought to herself. She saw Bellamy up in front and approached him, seeing him stiffen when he saw her.

"Hi" She mumbled, as he merely grunted in response.

"I haven't made my call to Kacey yet today…I thought maybe you'd want to speak to her" Katerina stated.

"Wait…I could do that?" Bellamy questioned, stopping in his tracks.

"The guards usually leave us talking for a few minutes, if we're quick-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Yes, I…I need to speak with her. Please" Bellamy exclaimed, as she nodded.

When they next stopped for a break, Katerina and Bellamy went to a secluded area and she used to walkie talkie she had to get in contact with Mount Weather. She informed Cage what had happened, how Clarke had killed Finn, and that she was with the Sky People on the way to Tondc. After a minute, she was finally allowed to talk to Kacey, who's croaky voice was a welcome change.

"Finn's dead?" Was the first thing that Kacey said.

Katerina watched as a large grin grew on Bellamy's face, his eyes shutting as he seemed to try to memorise her voice.

"Clarke saved him from a terrible death" Katerina responded.

"I never liked Finn but…he did try to save Bellamy" Kacey sighed, as Bellamy's grin widened at the mention of his name.

"Raven's devastated" Katerina informed her, as Bellamy noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I'm not surprised. She loved him…so much" Kacey mumbled, as they heard a shuffling over the radio.

"The guards gone now. It's the bald one, so we won't have long. I think he secretly likes hearing all the gossip" Kacey gave a small laugh.

"I have someone hear who wants to speak with you…" Katerina trailed off, handing the walkie talkie to Bellamy.

"It's me…it's Bellamy" He spoke softly.

"Bell? Oh my god, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice" Kacey said, as they could almost hear her smile over the radio.

"Are you all right? You don't sound too good" He stated.

"I'm fine…they haven't started harvesting from me yet. My kidneys wouldn't be up to it they said. Harper's in here too…she's not in a good way" Kat explained.

"We're going to get you out, okay? I promise you, I'll die trying" Bellamy swore.

"I'm so sorry, I…I left you there, at the dropship. I thought you were dead" Kacey cried.

"Hey, that is not your fault! I wanted you to live, that was all that mattered to me" Bellamy explained.

"It's too dangerous for you to come here, they'll find you" Kacey insisted.

"We need an inside man and you know it. I…I don't want to be away from you any longer" Bellamy confessed.

"Bell, I…shit…he's coming back. Just please be careful" Kacey sighed.

"I will...I love you" Bellamy replied.

"I love you too" Kacey whispered, as Bellamy beamed and handed the radio back to Katerina.

"How are my family?" Katerina inquired, as they heard the shuffling of the guard's feet.

"They're okay. Your sister's a little spitfire" Kacey laughed.

"Alright, time's up" The guard announced.

"I barely had two minutes" Kacey argued.

"We're cutting down your time" The guard responded, as suddenly the line went dead.

"Kacey? Kacey are you there?" Katerina questioned, but got no reply.

"You could die if you go in there" Katerina warned Bellamy.

"I don't care. I'm going to save my girl and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me" Bellamy insisted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This was a sad chapter, but at least Bellamy and Kacey were reunited...sort of. Things don't seem to be going as well for Raven and Katerina though. Please leave a review:)

MylaUchiha: Aw, thank you so much for this review, I'm so glad you like this story:) Why are you disappointed at Bellamy, haha? Bellamy and Octavia are probably my favourites too. Lincoln was one of my favourite characters, so we'll have to see but I don't really want to kill him.

alongfortheriiiide: Thank you!

teenwolfismylife101: Here you go, finally some Bellamy and Kacey content, haha. There definitely could be something going on between them, at least in the future ;)


	39. Love Is Weakness

"You could sleep in my tent if you wished" Lexa offered, as Katerina grabbed her sleeping bag.

"What would people think" Katerina gave her a sad grin.

"We can't trust these Sky People…not yet, at least" Lexa insisted.

"Maybe one of us just needs to give them an olive branch" Katerina suggested, as she trudged over to where the others were camping.

"Hey…you couldn't find anywhere better to sleep?" Clarke asked, when she saw her approach.

"No one's ever come back from the Mountain before…my people don't trust me anymore" Katerina replied.

"They'll come around" Clarke told her, as Katerina settled beside her.

"Where's Lincoln?" Katerina asked.

"With Octavia. I think they went a bit deeper into the woods" Clarke stated.

"I'm glad someone's going to have a good night" Katerina said, raising an eyebrow with a knowing grin.

"I really hope your not talking about your friend having sex with my sister" Bellamy grimaced, overhearing the conversation.

Clarke and Katerina shared a look and had to contain a fit of laughter. It was then that Katerina noticed who was missing from the group.

"Where's Raven?" She inquired.

"She's with…Finn" Bellamy answered.

"How's she going to cope when we get to Tondc?" Katerina worried.

"I don't think she will" Clarke admitted.

"She can't get in the way of the ceremony. It would be disrespectful" Katerina informed them.

"And tying Finn up to torture to death was respectful?" Bellamy argued, as Katerina shot him a glare.

"But they didn't kill him…" Clarke trailed off, a distant look in her eyes.

"You did the right thing, Clarke. You had no choice" Katerina insisted.

"Thank you…for allowing me to give him mercy. You could have stopped me" Clarke explained.

"He was going to die either way" Katerina shrugged, as she settled down in her sleeping bag.

* * *

They soon arrived at Tondc and Katerina wasn't surprised to see the welcome they received. The people were angry that the Sky People came, and she worried that this would affect Lexa's popularity. Katerina was shocked when Lexa allowed Clarke to burn Finn's body herself and knew that this was risky. It seemed like the action of a weakened leader.

"I lost someone special to me, too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the ice nation, whose queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine...they tortured her, killed her, cut off her head" Lexa explained to Clarke, as the fires continued to burn.

"I'm sorry" Clarke grimaced.

"I thought I'd never get over the pain, but I did" Lexa told her.

"How?" Clarke questioned.

"By recognizing it for what it is...weakness" Lexa answered.

"What is? Love? So, you just stopped caring about everyone?" Clarke asked, as Lexa nodded.

"I could never do that" Clarke frowned.

"Then you put the people you care about in danger, and the pain will never go away. The dead are gone, Clarke. The living are hungry" Lexa exclaimed, as she went to walk away.

"Is that why you rejected Katerina? Because you couldn't allow yourself to be weak again?" Clarke suggested.

"For some time…yes. And then she was taken from me. I almost let myself be destroyed. Again. I won't make that same mistake a third time" Lexa informed her.

"Wait…so you're saying you do love her?" Clarke queried.

"I could have loved her once. But no…I've never been in love with her. She's only ever been my friend" Lexa replied.

Unbeknownst to both, Katerina had overheard the entire conversation, and almost felt her knees give out by the end. Lexa had never loved her. She felt so foolish. She had always hoped that one day they would be together, but she could see how childish that was now. Lexa was her Commander. She could never be anything more. She needed to move on.

* * *

The feast seemed to be going well at first, as everyone was on their best behaviour. Katerina noticeably sat next to Lexa but had been quiet the whole time. Kane handed Lexa a bottle of alcohol as a gift, which she gladly accepted and offered to raise a toast with Clarke.

"Allow me to taste the drink first, Heda" Katerina offered, as Lexa frowned at the use of her title.

"Please, allow me instead" Gustus, Lexa's most trusted adviser, suggested.

"It would be unwise to allow someone in your closest council to take on such a task…better it be someone of no importance" Katerina pointed out, as she picked up the glass.

Before Lexa could say anything, Katerina had already taken a sip. Lexa could tell that Katerina was angry about something, but she knew it wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"Tonight, we celebrate our newfound peace. Tomorrow we plan our war. To those we've lost and to those we shall soon find" Lexa announced, raising the glass as Clarke did the same.

Suddenly Katerina felt her throat tighten, as her hands clutched at her neck. Immediately her knees buckled from beneath her as she fell to the floor.

"Kat?!" Lexa cried, as she kneeled down beside her friend.

Katerina choked as she clawed at her throat in a panic, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. Nyko was next to her in an instant, placing her on the side so she wouldn't choke.

"Do not let her die!" Lexa ordered, frantically.

"It's poison! It was the Sky People!" Indra yelled, taking out her sword.

Bellamy quickly shoved the glass that Clarke was still holding in her hand, as the tables were thrown across the room. Clarke looked on in horror as Katerina continued to choke in pain. Raven tried to push her way forward to see if Katerina was alright, but she was shoved back by one of the guards.

"It wasn't us! You have to know this wasn't us!" Clarke insisted.

"Gustus warned me about you but I didn't listen" Lexa growled.

"Lexa, please-" Clarke started, but she was cut off.

"Tell me something, Clarke. When you plunged the knife into the heart of the boy you loved, did you not wish that it was mine?" Lexa theorised, as Clarke couldn't deny it.

"If she dies…you all die" Lexa spat out.

"Commander…it was in her coat" A guard exclaimed, as they handed Lexa a vial they had found on Raven.

"That's not mine. I'm telling you, that's not mine. He put it there when he searched me" Raven repeated.

"No Sky person leaves this room" Lexa shouted, angrily as she fled.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Bellamy questioned, a few minutes later.

"What?" Raven frowned.

"You tried to make me kill Lexa yesterday. If you did it, I need to know" Clarke pointed out.

"You're the only murderer here" Raven cried.

Before she could say anything else, Raven had whipped around and punched Clarke squarely in the face, who almost fell backwards from the impact.

"That's enough!" Bellamy exclaimed, getting in between the two.

"How could you? She only ever tried to help you" Lincoln accused, obviously believing Raven to be at fault.

"I didn't do it! Why would I? It would mean that Finn died for nothing" Raven suggested.

"Now Katerina may die for nothing" Bellamy mumbled.

"Since when do you care? Since you found out the truth you've treated her like she was something on the bottom of your shoe" Raven went on.

"Well in some weird way she's the only family Kacey has…and that still means something" Bellamy retorted.

"Kacey would know what to do if she was here…" Octavia trailed off.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know its been a long time, but soon we'll have some actual interactions between Bellamy and Kacey, haha. Please leave a review:)

sasha: Thank you so much for this review, I'm starting to get worried people are turning away from this story:( I've tried really hard to make Kat and Kacey similar, but clearly different people. I think Kat probably does have a bit of a thing for Bellamy (and who can blame her), but she's developing actual feelings for Raven.


	40. The Real Betrayer

"Are you alright?" Lexa sighed, as she came to sit by Katerina's bedside.

"I feel like I just went ten rounds with you and lost every time…but I'll live" Katerina said, giving her a small smile.

"The Sky people will pay with their lives" Lexa gritted through her teeth.

"I want to speak with them" Katerina announced, as she started to sit up.

"You're too weak" Lexa stated.

"I'm fine. Please I need to know why they did this" Katerina begged.

"Gustus. Take Katerina to the Sky People" Lexa ordered, as Gustus nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kat. This is my fault. You almost died…again" Lexa pointed out.

"But I'm still here. You were wrong…love doesn't make you weak. It helps you to carry on" Katerina told her, making Lexa's eyes widen as she realised that Katerina must have heard her earlier.

* * *

"You're okay?" Clarke was the first to ask, as she entered what had become their cell.

"Nyko is a good healer" Katerina responded.

"Look, we didn't do this-" Bellamy started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sick of your lies. I just want to know why. Why try to kill her now? Why almost kill me?" Katerina insisted.

"Don't you see, we didn't do it. It wouldn't make any sense" Clarke pointed out.

"It would for you. You tried to kill Lexa before" Katerina said, her eyes solely on Raven.

"Not this time. I don't know how that vial got in my bag. Someone must have planted it there" Raven suggested.

"Did you agree to this, Lincoln?" Katerina inquired, suddenly.

"What?" He frowned.

"You must have known that I would offer to drink from Lexa's glass. I've done it hundreds of times. I can see now where your alliances truly lie" Katerina explained.

"I would never hurt you, Kat. How can you even think that!" Lincoln exclaimed, as Indra entered the cell.

"Take her away" Indra announced, as the guards went to grab Raven.

"What's going on?" Katerina asked.

"I argued for all of you to die but the Commander is merciful. She wants only one" Indra told the group, as the guards grabbed Raven.

"I didn't agree to this" Katerina insisted.

"You are not in charge here" Indra retorted.

"She's innocent" Lincoln informed Indra.

"I don't care. They move, they bleed" Indra went on, as the guards began to march Raven out.

"I didn't do it" Raven said, as she passed by a guilty looking Katerina.

"The rest of you are free. When she's dead, so is the alliance. You should run" Indra warned them.

* * *

"As the victim of this crime, you should be the one to make the first cut" Lexa announced to Katerina, after they had tied Raven up.

"Lexa, she said she didn't do it. And I…I believe her" Katerina whispered.

"We cannot let the Sky People walk away freely after they have tried to kill me. You must do this" Lexa insisted, placing the knife in her hands.

"You know I would never do anything that could hurt your leadership but…this is wrong. She's innocent" Katerina shook her head, handing the knife back to her.

"You can't stop this" Lexa responded, as she walked up to Raven.

As Katerina walked away, she cringed at Raven's scream and knew that Lexa must have begun. Bellamy looked at her with pleading eyes as he rushed over to her.

"I'm begging you. Stop this now" Bellamy cried.

"I can't…Lexa can't afford to look weak. Not again" Katerina mumbled.

"Then Raven is going to die" Bellamy pointed out.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry" Katerina sighed.

"You may look like her, but you're nothing like Kacey. You're a coward" Bellamy told her, as she looked away with shame.

"Stop!" They heard Clarke shout, as Lexa allowed her to pass.

"One of your people tried to kill you, Lexa. Not one of mine" Clarke announced.

"You should've run" Indra growled, stepping forward.

"Let her speak" Katerina said, coming in between the pair.

"I can prove it" Clarke replied, as she grabbed the bottle that everyone believed to be poisoned and downed the contents.

Everyone's eyes widened at this bold move, as Katerina could tell that even Lexa was surprised with this bravery.

"Explain" Lexa offered her a chance.

"The poison wasn't in the bottle. It was in the cup" Clarke informed them.

"A trick, commander. Do not be fooled" Gustus suggested.

"It was you. He searched Raven. He wanted to test the cup, he didn't like it when Kat offered to" Bellamy realised, as Katerina was shocked by the use of her nickname.

"Gustus would never harm me" Lexa pointed out.

"You weren't the target. The alliance was" Bellamy explained.

"…You've been accused, Gustus. Speak true" Lexa ordered.

"This alliance would cost you your life, Heda. And I could not let that happen" Gustus confessed, as Lexa's mouth dropped open.

"You bastard" Katerina cried, as she lunged for Gustus, punching him squarely in the jaw with all her might, as he almost fell backwards.

"Enough! Put him on the tree" Lexa announced.

Katerina reluctantly backed off, and went to help the others cut Raven down, as she used her knife to cut through the rope.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Katerina whispered, sadly.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill her before. You wouldn't have believed it otherwise" Raven sighed.

* * *

Katerina was the first one to cut Gustus, making sure she cut a deep line across his face, and then went to stand beside Raven, who was covered by a blanket.

"This would have been Finn" Raven realised, as she looked over at Clarke.

"And she wouldn't have been able to stop it if you hadn't allowed her" Raven added.

"I did it for you" Katerina admitted, surprising Raven.

"Thank you" Raven smiled at her, which she returned.

Katerina watched on as Lexa used her sword to pierce through Gustus heart, making sure that her cut killed him instantly, to stop his suffering. She could hear Lexa let out a harsh breath as she pulled her sword away but was proud that the girl didn't show any other emotion. She had remained strong.

* * *

"How did you know it was Gustus?" Lincoln asked, later that night.

"He'd do anything. To protect her. Just makes sense" Bellamy mumbled.

"We'll get her back, Bell" Octavia insisted, knowing he was talking about Kacey.

"Guys, listen to this. It's a message from Monty. It's repeating but…it shows they're alive" Raven announced.

"We need to do this now. We need an inside man, and I need to get Kacey out. Two birds, one stone" Bellamy pointed out.

"It's too dangerous" Octavia frowned.

"I can't leave her in there for one more day, O. It's killing me" Bellamy confessed.

"You're right. You should go. We need someone to turn off the acid fog, or the army will be useless" Clarke explained.

"Clarke, he could get himself killed" Octavia cried.

"It's worth the risk" Clarke shook her head.

"Please just…be careful" Octavia sighed, as Bellamy nodded.

"I'm going to save her. You just watch me" Bellamy said, giving her a sad smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We're finally going to have the Bellamy/Kacey reunion I know you have all bee waiting for soon. Please leave a review:)

Guest: Aw, thank you so much:) I'm glad you're enjoying this story!


	41. Training

"It's been three days since we last spoke to her. Has this ever happened before?" Bellamy asked, when Kacey had not answered the radio for another day.

"No. Never. You don't think…?" Katerina trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"No one has replied. Not even Cage. They might have figured out that you're working with us now" Bellamy realised.

"They said they'd kill my family if I betrayed them" Katerina stated, biting her lip.

Bellamy shook his head at this familiar action, as it was something Kacey always did when she was nervous. Why do they have to be so alike, he thought to himself.

"I'm going today. Lincoln will show me a way in" Bellamy exclaimed.

"And then you'll fight off all the Mountain Men? It's a crazy idea. It will never work" Katerina insisted.

"I'll make it work" Bellamy replied.

"Bellamy, I know you don't owe me anything but if by some miracle you do make it in…please protect my family. If for nothing else, then because they're related to Kacey too" Katerina begged.

"I will. I promise" Bellamy told her.

"Good luck" Katerina exclaimed, as he nodded.

"Keep up your promise to Kacey. Keep my sister safe" He pointed out.

"Don't worry, Lincoln's already given me a speech. He loves her" Katerina smiled.

"Yeah, he does…" Bellamy trailed off, his thoughts going to Kacey.

* * *

Later that day, Katerina was worried as no one had heard from Lexa or Clarke since the morning, after an angry Clarke had left the talks. She noticed Quint, who had lost a brother in the attack on the dropship was also missing.

"They'll be back. Clarke is notoriously hard to kill" Raven announced, as she came to sit next to Katerina who was watching the Grounders and the Sky People attempt to train together.

"Lexa isn't. She's had more attempts on her life in the past few years than I have fingers" Katerina sighed.

"They need each other to keep the alliance alive. They'll protect each other" Raven told her.

"Is that all it is?" Katerina suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Raven frowned.

"I've never seen Lexa grow close to someone so quickly…apart from Costia" She admitted.

"You think there's something going on there?" Raven questioned, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What was it you said before? Ah, yes. The allure of the blondes" Katerina giggled.

"You're jealous" Raven pointed out.

"I respect my Commander's decisions" Katerina replied.

"Is that why you're drinking alcohol at three in the afternoon?" Raven suggested.

"You Sky People don't have many things better than us…but your drinks…that you do well" Katerina smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Raven laughed.

"You know I think it's just Clarke. She get's someone in her sights and that's it. She stole my boyfriend, stole your girlfriend…" Raven went on.

"We make quite the pair" Katerina sighed, as she saw Raven looking at the training.

"You want to try?" Katerina asked.

"Um, I don't know if you've noticed but I basically can't use my leg so…" Raven said sarcastically.

"Last I looked you still had hands" Katerina pointed out.

"I can't fight" Raven insisted.

"Well I mean if your too scared…" Katerina trailed off, with a smirk.

"Okay, you're on grounder" Raven grinned, as she stood up.

"First of all, you need to sort your stance out. Your feet are way to close" Katerina told her, as Raven did as she was told.

"Better. Now give me a fighting stance" Katerina ordered, as Raven raised both her hands.

"All your protecting right now is your chest. And don't get me wrong, it's a good chest…but this is more important" Katerina explained, tapping the side of Raven's head.

"This hand here, and this one here" Katerina grabbed both her hands, placing them in a more appropriate position.

"Alright…now attack" Katerina told her.

Raven tried her best to hit Katerina, but the brunette easily dodged her attacks and managed to grab her arm and twist her around so that she had her arm around Raven's neck.

"You're dead" Katerina grinned, as Raven huffed.

"How am I supposed to compare to you? Haven't you been trained to fight since birth?" Raven pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"So, have you. Just a different kind of fight" Katerina responded, making Raven smile.

"Alright then…show me some moves" Raven suggested, a flirty tone to her voice.

"Basic line of fighting is to get your opponent on the floor. So, you go for the knees, throw them off balance, then an elbow to the back, roll on top of them, and knife to the throat" Katerina explained, passing her knife to Raven.

"That's basic?" Raven frowned.

"Come on, Reyes. Take me down" Katerina insisted, opening her arms to show she was open to attack.

Taking a deep breath, Raven lunged forward, using her good leg to kick Katerina in the knee, which threw her off balance. She then twisted around so she was behind the girl and elbowed her in the back, pushing her to the floor. She then crouched down and rolled her over, putting the knife to Katerina's throat.

"I win" Raven smirked, even though she knew Katerina let her win.

Before Raven could say anything else, Katerina pushed herself up in one fluid motion and kicked towards Raven's bent knees, pushing her onto her back. She then rolled on top of the girl, wrapping her hands around Raven's wrists so she couldn't move.

"Rule Number 1 don't underestimate your opponent" Katerina told her.

"I'll keep that in mind" Raven replied, breathlessly, her eyes flickering down to Katerina's lips as she spoke.

"Nice work" A voice announced from behind the pair, as Katerina let go of Raven's wrists.

"What can I say? I'm a good teacher" Katerina grinned, seeing it was Octavia who spoke.

"I can see your definitely using a hands-on approach" Octavia pointed out, to where Katerina was still straddling Raven.

Katerina blushed in response and pushed herself off Raven, giving the girl a hand to stand up. Raven muttered a thanks to her before backing off, as Katerina turned to raise an eyebrow at Octavia.

"I didn't realise I was interrupting something, sorry" Octavia smirked.

"I'm sure you are" Katerina shook her head, unable to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, things had gone from bad to worse for Bellamy. To his surprise when they arrived at one of the Mountain Men's doors, with Bellamy dressed as a prisoner and Lincoln playing the role of his capturer, he had been betrayed. Lincoln had given in and allowed himself to be injected with the substance that would turn him back into a reaper. His addiction had won. Bellamy had never been more scared in his life at that point. Their plan was ruined. There was no way he could fight all the Mountain Men on his own. He was told he would be harvested, and knew that if they tried to use his blood that they would quickly realise he wasn't a grounder. He just hoped if he was going to die, he would be able to see Kacey one last time.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kacey and Bellamy are almost back together, and it looks Raven and Katerina could be getting together soon. Let's hope this positivity continues, haha. Please leave a review:)

Jwugetmoney: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like Katerina and Raven, don't worry they will become a couple eventually:)


	42. Reuinted At Last

Kacey had been drifting in and out of a fitful sleep, when she felt someone poking her in the shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Echo, the grounder who she had somewhat befriended since being placed in her cage, was alerting her to the guards entering the room. She could see how the Grounders huddled back further into their cages as the men approached, but she wasn't scared. That was until she saw the man they were carrying between them.

"Bell…" She couldn't help but mumble, as she spotted the familiar man.

She had to bite her lip and make her hands into fists to stop herself from calling out or attracting attention to herself. They couldn't know that she and Bellamy knew each other. It would seem if they were putting him in the cages with the rest of the grounders, that they didn't think he was from the Ark. She couldn't believe her luck when they threw him into the cage next to her, as she was the latest person to have been placed in the large room. The guards slammed his cage door shut, and locked him in, before silently walking out of the room. The moment they left, Kacey was trying to reach Bellamy, but she could only fit her hand through the gaps in the metal.

"Bellamy! Bellamy wake up! It's me" Kacey insisted, as she shook the cage.

It took a few moments, but soon Bellamy began to stir, his eyes flickering open as he pushed himself upright.

"Bell!" Kacey cried, as she tried to reach out to him.

"Kacey?" Bellamy gasped, as he crawled forward, taking her hand in his own.

"Is it really you?" She questioned, as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"It's me, baby. I'm here" Bellamy told her, using his other hand to reach through the bars and caress her face.

"I never thought I was going to see you again" Kacey admitted.

"I was never going to let that happen" Bellamy smiled at her.

"What happened? Did the plan go wrong?" Kacey asked.

"It was Lincoln…he gave in. He took the drug, he didn't even try to fight it. I couldn't beat them on my own" Bellamy sighed.

"You shouldn't have come here. I don't want you to die" Kacey exclaimed.

"I don't care about dying, not as long as I'm here with you" Bellamy responded.

"What about O?" Kacey frowned.

"Lincoln will look after her. Just like I'm here too look after you" Bellamy explained.

"And how exactly do you plan to get out when the two of you are stuck in cages?" Echo interjected, surprising Bellamy.

"This is Echo. She's kind of a bitch. She's been keeping me company" Kacey informed Bellamy.

"Only because Kat asked me too" Echo mumbled.

"She likes me secretly" Kacey whispered, as Bellamy let out an amused sound.

"What will you do even if you did get out?" Echo inquired.

"Kill everyone in this Mountain" Bellamy answered.

"After saving everyone" Kacey added.

"Right…like you saved Kat's mum?" Echo suggested, as Kacey grimaced.

"There you go again…being a bitch" Kacey scolded.

"Wait, what happened to Katerina's mum?" Bellamy frowned.

"She's dead, Bell. They tried to drain Lea, Kat's sister…but she wouldn't let them. So, they just…shot her. Didn't even flinch" Kacey recalled.

"Dammit…Katerina doesn't even know" Bellamy sighed.

* * *

Not long after, the same guards returned and this time they were looking for someone to drain.

"We haven't bled this one much yet…let's try her" One of the guards sneered at Kacey, as she spat at them as they approached.

"Leave her alone!" Bellamy exclaimed, as he began rattling his cage door.

"We got us a live one" The guard grinned, as he turned to Bellamy.

"Don't!" Kacey hissed, as the other guard poked an electric rod through the bars and zapped Bellamy.

Kacey watched in horror as Bellamy convulsed and knew that was absolutely nothing she could do to stop them. Almost nothing. She was about to scream, when Bellamy held up his hand and shook his head. Both of them being drained wouldn't help anyone, and they both knew it. As the guards wrenched open the door, Bellamy continued to try to fight, but they simply shocked him harder this time, and his flopped. They then injected him with something to make him sleep and pulled him out of the cage, while Kacey had to bite her tongue to stop herself from calling out.

"You need to stay quiet…if they know he isn't a grounder..." Echo trailed off, as Kacey nodded.

Soon they cuffed his legs and used a pulley mechanism to hold him upside down and hooked him up to drain blood. The moment they left, Kacey was shouting at his name, hoping she could somehow get him to wake up. But it was no use. He was out cold.

* * *

Around an hour later, the doors opened once again, as everyone turned to see who had come through.

"Maya? Maya!" Kacey yelled, rattling her cage door.

"Kacey? Thank God, I found you" Maya exclaimed, as she rushed over to her.

"No, get Bellamy down first" Kacey shook her head.

Maya turned to the man Kacey was gesturing at and looked on the table for something to use to wake him up.

"It's adrenaline I think" Kacey told her, as Maya then stabbed the pen into Bellamy's leg, who let out a loud gasp.

"So, this is Bellamy, huh? You made him seem like a God" Maya smirked, as she began taking the ECG wires off his chest.

"She did?" Bellamy grinned.

"Oh, shut up" Kacey smiled, a small blush on her face.

Her smile quickly fell when the door opened once again, and a new guard walked through. This is not going to end well, Kacey thought to herself.

"Lovejoy…hey" Maya announced.

"What are you doing in here? You're not cleared for this facility" Lovejoy stated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was so special about him but…he's dead" Maya informed him, as Bellamy shut his eyes.

"So, he is" Lovejoy mumbled, as he began to lower Bellamy to the ground.

Maya looked nervously at Kacey, as Lovejoy began to unshackle Bellamy's feet. Both girls knew all hell was about to break loose.

"You're a brave girl coming in here-" Lovejoy was cut off, when Bellamy kicked him in the face.

"Don't move. Don't move!" Lovejoy shouted, as Bellamy unshackled his other foot and began to crawl backwards.

"On your feet!" Lovejoy exclaimed, holding a gun to Bellamy's head.

Suddenly Maya grabbed a scalpel and stabbed a surprised Lovejoy in the neck, which made him drop his gun. Bellamy tried to lunge for the weapon, but the guard was quickly on his feet and punched Bellamy in the face. The pair wrestled as Bellamy was thrown against the cages, weaker from having been drained of his blood.

"Stop!" Maya shouted, as she held the gun up.

"Don't! They'll hear" Bellamy pointed out, as he jabbed the guard in the ribs.

However, Lovejoy was wearing a guard's uniform, so he didn't feel much of the impact and soon got the upper hand. He began to pummel Bellamy's face, as blood began to drip out of his mouth.

"Bell!" Kacey screamed, as she saw Lovejoy was about stab Bellamy with the scalpel.

She quickly grabbed the guard's wrist, as he tried to wrench his arm from her grasp, but she had a strong grip. Bellamy then grabbed the man's neck and started strangling him. Lovejoy tried to push him off by shoving his thumbs into Bellamy's eyes but he was thrown off when Kacey used her other hand to grab his hair and hit his head against the hard metal of the cage. Lovejoy's knees gave out, as Bellamy kept strangling him until his head flopped to the side, and he was clearly dead. Bellamy shakily began to search the guard for keys, and once he found them he quickly unlocked Kacey's cage. Before Kacey could move to get out of the cage, Bellamy had wrapped his arms around her, as she let out a cry. It felt so good to be back in his arms. He helped lift her out of the cage, as she clung to his shoulders.

"Thank you for coming back to me" Kacey cried, as they pulled away.

A moment later she surged forward and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He kissed her back with just as much force, knowing how much it meant that she was the one to initiate the kiss.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise" He mumbled against her lips.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to update. Bellamy and Kacey have finally been reunited after almost 15 chapters! However it won't be plain sailing from here. Please leave a review:)

Jwugetmoney: Aw, thank you so much! I'm really glad to know people are still enjoying this story:) I hope you like this chapter.


	43. Breaking Out

Maya bravely volunteered to take them to the radio that Jasper had set up, but Kacey was worried that if Maya kept helping them, she was going to get killed. They knew the best way to get around the base was in the guard uniforms, but seeing as there weren't many female guards, they knew it would be dangerous.

"Are you sure about this?" Bellamy asked, as Kacey finished zipping up her uniform.

"I'm not staying here while you go off and risk your life. We're a pair now, okay?" Kacey said, giving him a small smile.

"You need to take your chips out otherwise they'll trip the alarms" Maya informed them, handing them a small knife.

"Gentlemen first" Kacey stated, handing him the knife.

"I don't think that's the saying" Bellamy laughed.

"When it comes to cutting things out of your girlfriend, it's definitely gentlemen first" Kacey pointed out, as Bellamy placed the knife against the skin of her arm.

"So…your my girlfriend now, huh?" Bellamy grinned.

"I mean…I guess so" Kacey replied, blushing lightly.

Bellamy quickly dug the knife under her skin and fished out the tiny tracker from her arm as she hissed in pain. He then quickly tied some cloth around the wound to stop it bleeding.

"All done" He exclaimed, pressing a quick kiss to her arm.

"You know that hat? Kind of suits you" Kacey grinned, as Bellamy shook his head fondly.

She quickly did the same for him, seeing how he bit on his lip to stop any cry of pain. He was trying to impress her, she realised with a small smile.

"You should put them in your cages" Maya suggested, as Kacey nodded and went to do so.

"I'll get you out. I promise" She told Echo.

"How much does a promise mean from a Sky Girl?" Echo retorted.

"When it's the only hope you've got? It means everything" Kacey stated, as Echo sighed.

"Alright, take us to our friends" Bellamy announced.

* * *

"Keep your head down. If any of the 382 people here realise you're not one of us…your dead" Maya warned them, as they walked into a lift.

"Or they're dead" Kacey mumbled, as Maya shot her a look.

"Hey Maya. I missed you in my expressionist class" An older man smiled, as he entered the lift a moment later.

"Yeah…I was busy" Maya stuttered, as Bellamy's hand went to his gun.

Kacey quickly placed her hand over his, evaluating that if they kept quiet the man didn't seem to pose much of a threat.

"Ah. I'll get you the notes" The man whispered.

Maya seemed to spot where Bellamy's hand was and gave a sharp shake of her head towards the pair. Kacey moved Bellamy's hand away, giving it a tight squeeze as she let go. She bit her lip as the lift stopped again and more people got in. Thankfully, after a few more seconds they made it to the floor they wanted.

"Hey, you're bleeding. Are you okay?" The man called after Bellamy, who stopped in his tracks.

"You were exposed. We need to retrace your steps and find the breach. You better go" Maya exclaimed, as she grabbed a tissue from the man's pocket.

"What about you?" The man frowned.

"This is my job. I'll be fine" Maya insisted, as she held the tissue against Bellamy's neck.

"Keep the handkerchief" The man nodded, as he walked away, and the doors closed.

"That was way too close" Kacey sighed.

* * *

Maya stopped them behind a wall, as they watched a line of kids walk into a lift, surprising both Bellamy and Kacey. Neither of them had realised so many children were in Mount Weather. The moment the door closed, Maya was ushering them on, when a small hand stopped Bellamy.

"Mister, are you on the ground unit? My dad's training on the ground unit" A small boy questioned.

"…It's pretty cool up there. I hope he makes it" Bellamy told the child, who smiled happily and rushed walked away.

Kacey felt her heart drop when she saw the name on the child's backpack and realised where she had seen the name before. The guard Bellamy had killed was his father. Bellamy shut his eyes, as he let out a shaky breath, almost like he had been punched in the gut.

"It's not your fault. It was him or you" Kacey told him, as she reached out for his hand.

"They're just kids" Bellamy cried.

"What did you expect to find here?" Maya retorted.

The three soon approached the rooms that Kacey recognised from the time when she was a guest in Mount Weather, rather than a prisoner. She quickly spotted Jasper out of the group and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. It was so good to see a familiar face. A moment later, an alarm started, as she looked around in confusion. She watched as the doors suddenly slammed shut, locking away the remaining Sky People.

"What's going on?" Bellamy whispered.

"I don't know. It's not a breach but it can't be good" Maya theorised.

Kacey watched as Jasper ran to the door, and their eyes connected. He looked at her pleadingly and gestured towards the door. She mouthed the word 'sorry' to him, as Bellamy took her arm, knowing they needed to get to the radio.

* * *

"How're you doing?" Katerina announced, as she approached Raven, who was staring intensely at the equipment on her desk.

"Well Clarke's tasked me with creating five new tone generators by tomorrow…and I have absolutely no idea how to do it" Raven sighed.

"C'mon, your Raven Reyes. Isn't it in your bones or something to create weird devices?" Katerina suggested, coming to sit down next to her.

"It'd be a lot easier if I actually had the parts to do so" Raven pointed out.

"Okay, what do you need?" Kacey inquired.

"An auxiliary amplifier, an AAC microchip-" Raven started, but she cut her off.

"Anything that I can actually get you?" Katerina clarified.

"How about a foot massage?" Raven teased, as Katerina laughed.

"I think a shoulder massage would be more appropriate" Katerina grinned, as she got up from her seat.

"Oh…uh, I wasn't actually serious" Raven mumbled, as she felt Katerina's hands touch her.

"Don't worry, I can be gentle…when I want to be" Katerina smirked, as she began tracing circles over Raven's shoulders with her thumbs.

"Wow…okay, you've definitely done this before" Raven exclaimed, as she closed her eyes.

"Why do you think I was Lexa's second in command?" Katerina joked, as she continued kneading out the tension in Raven's shoulders.

"Oh, so I should feel blessed getting this treatment" Raven laughed, breathlessly.

They both jumped slightly when Katerina's walkie talkie bleeped, and Octavia's voice could be heard.

"Has Bellamy called yet?" Octavia queried.

"Not yet" Katerina sighed, speaking into the device she was just starting to get the hang of.

"He should have been in contact by now" Octavia began to panic.

"None of us know how long it will take for the plan to work. We just have to believe in him, O" Katerina exclaimed.

"But what if-" Octavia started, but she cut her off.

"If anyone can pull this off its Bellamy" Katerina insisted.

"…You're right. Call me if there's any news" Octavia told her, as she nodded.

"She can't see you remember" Raven giggled.

"Oh right. I've got it" Katerina mumbled, feeling stupid as she put the radio down.

"It wasn't all acting was it? When you pretended to be Kacey?" Raven suggested.

"What do you mean?" Katerina frowned.

"I remember walking in on you and Bellamy in the bathroom. You might be a good actress, but you're not that good" Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a good kisser, that's all" Katerina shrugged.

"You know how we were saying it's Clarke who everyone falls head over heels for? I'm starting to think it's Bellamy" Raven pointed out, with a small pout.

"I'd almost think you were jealous" Katerina replied, waiting to see what Raven's reaction was.

"No…I just think it must be nice having girls fall at your feet" Raven exclaimed, clearly not taking the statement the way Katerina was hoping.

"Oh, I don't know Raven. I don't think you'd have to try very hard to get girls falling at your feet. Some more than others-" Katerina was cut off, as someone entered the room.

"Is it done yet?" Clarke announced, as Katerina rolled her eyes, and leaned away from Raven.

"Anyone ever heard of knocking around here?" Katerina grumbled to herself, as Raven tried to stop the small smile growing on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry how long it took to update this story, I won't lie I did forget about it, haha. Raven didn't really seem to get what Kat was hinting at, did she? Please leave a review:)

Jwugetmoney: Thank you for the review:) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!


End file.
